Enfer En Tête Pour Une Bonne Fin
by Torima Kenro
Summary: Et si les choses ne s'étaient pas produite comme maintenant ? Et si Sebastian Castellanos, Joseph Oda, Juli Kidman, Leslie Withers, et le reste s'en étaient sortis indemne ? Et si une jeune femme avait fait son apparition dans ce bâtiments d'horreur par simple curiosité personnelle ? Et si Ruvik avait cru voir sa sœur décédée dans cette jeune femme trop curieuse ?
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente ma première FanFiction sur le jeu vidéo "The Evil Within" développé par Tango Gameworks et édité pas Bethesda. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas à l'exception de mon OC.

Cette fiction suit à la fois le scénario du jeu mais également celui de mon imaginaire. Je m'excuse par avance des probables fautes de syntaxes et/ou d'orthographes présentes.

! ATTENTION SPOILER !

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Introduction :_

Et si les choses ne s'étaient pas produites comme maintenant ? Et si Sebastian Castellanos, Joseph Oda, Juli Kidman, Leslie Withers, et le reste s'en étaient sortis indemne ? Et si une jeune femme avait fait son apparition dans ce bâtiments d'horreur par simple curiosité personnelle ? Et si Ruvik avait cru voir sa sœur décédée dans cette jeune femme trop curieuse ?

.

.

.

.

Pensez vous que l'horreur aurait été si total ?

Une jeune femme se présenta devant l'hôpital psychiatrique dont tout le monde parle. Quelque chose d'horrible s'y produirait, et la jeune femme meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus.

La police se trouvait tout autour du bâtiment et la jeune femme fut contrainte d'en faire le tour pour entrer par l'arrière de l'hôpital.

La jeune femme fit preuve d'une grande discrétion et ouvrit l'une des fenêtre afin de pénétrer dans ce lieu morbide et probablement dangereux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela lorsqu'elle observa la zone. Les murs étaient repeints avec du sang et des cadavres gisaient au sol. Cette vision donna des nausées à la jeune femme qui se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre ouverte afin de respirer l'air frais.

Dés lors remise de ses émotions elle entreprit de nouveau de visiter ce bâtiments horrifique.

Au début il n'y avait rien « d'anormal », l'hôpital était tel le massacre que raconté les médias.

Chaque pas que faisait la jeune femme résonnait dans tout le bâtiments, mais jusque là, rien n'était à signaler. Mais petit à petit, l'hôpital semblait se dégrader, des coup de feu se faisaient entendre au loin, et parfois quelques grognements se faisaient entendre.

La jeune femme ne reconnaissait plus la zone. L'hôpital ne lui était pas inconnue, un membre de sa famille qui était considéré comme fou s'y était retrouvé et elle allait lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

Une voix résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme, une voix à la fois inquiète et légèrement joyeuse.

« Laura ? C'est bien toi Laura ? »

« Pardon... ? »

La jeune femme tourna sur elle même tentant de trouver la personne qui lui parlait, mais il n'y avait personne.

« Si tu savais le temps que j'ai attendu. Je pensais t'avoir perdu dans les flammes ce jour la. Ne t'en fais pas ces villageois ont payé le prix de leur crime. »

« Qui est la ?! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et je ne m'appelle pas Laura ! Laissez moi tranquille ! »

La jeune femme ignorait qu'à cet instant elle c'était embarqué dans une affaire extrêmement dangereuse, mais qui par ailleurs pourrait sauver plusieurs vies.


	2. Premier pas en enfer

Bonsoir à tous ! voici le premier chapitre de cet fiction qui j'espère vous plaira.

"The Evil Within" est développé par Tango Gameworks et édité pas Bethesda. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas à l'exception de mon OC.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Premier pas en Enfer._**

Cet hôpital est tel une zone de chasse. Des monstres s'y baladaient, parfois seul, parfois en groupe, et chaque pas, chaque geste, chaque son, pouvait être décisif.

La jeune femme trop curieuse, au long cheveux sombre et portant un long et léger manteau rouge. Elle était agenouillée dans le coin d'une pièce depuis quelques temps déjà, après avoir fuis quelques monstres qu'elle avait croisé.

Elle entendit des coups de feu et des voix se rapprochant vers elle. Mais elle était trop effrayée pour sortir de cette petite salle qui ne contenait que quelques balles d'une arme. Elle n'y connaissait rien en arme, ça ne lui servait pas, et elle espérait ne jamais en avoir une entre les mains.

Les voix s'approchaient de plus en plus, et elle pouvait en distinguer deux. Deux voix masculines.

Le tension augmentait d'autant plus que les pas approchaient, et quand la poignée fut tournée, la jeune femme eue pour réflexe de se mettre en cocon.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis plus aucun bruit. Un pas, puis un deuxième, puis une voix.

« Qui es tu ? Que fais tu ici ? Es tu humaine au moins ? »

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ces trois questions. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était face à un autre humain et pas à cet étrange garçon qui avait cherché à l'attraper à plusieurs reprises.

« D'autres humains sont ici ? Je pensais être la seule. »

La jeune femme releva la tête et remarqua avec effroi qu'une arme était pointée dans sa direction. D'un autre coté elle comprenait parfaitement cette méfiance.

Deux hommes se trouvaient devant elle. Ils semblaient tout deux être de la police, l'un était brun et avait un coté meneur, tandis que l'autre portait des lunettes et avait un air très sérieux.

« Comment une citoyenne a pu se retrouver ici ? » Demanda le second.

« Comment t'appelle tu ? » Demanda à son tour le premier homme.

« Je m'appelle Amy. Amy Vicrano. J'étais juste curieuse de ce qui s'était passé dans cet hôpital, je ne pensais pas que je finirais poursuivie par ces monstres. Et il y a ce garçon qui essaie de m'attraper et qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler Laura... je comprend rien. »

Amy prenait soin de ne pas parler trop fort. Elle avait conscience des dangers qui rodaient prés.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Quelle personne censée viendrait ici en entendant ce qui s'y passe ? T'as un grain dans la cervelle ?! » Disputa le première homme.

« Sebastian calme-toi. Tu auras tout le temps de lui faire la morale lorsque nous sortirons d'ici. » Intervint le deuxième.

« ...Tu as raison. Je m'appelle Sebastian, et voici Joseph. Tu vas venir avec nous. » Affirma le dénommé Sebastian.

Amy se leva et les remercia de ne pas l'avoir laissée ici. Même si elle ne savait pas se battre, elle ferait tout pour ne pas les gêner. Et si elle pouvait, elle les aiderait au maximum.

« Sais-tu te servir d'une arme ? » Demanda le dénommé Joseph.

« Non... Désolée... » Fit la jeune femme d'une voix basse et confuse.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Tiens, prend au moins ce couteau, on ne sait jamais si l'une de ces choses s'approcherait trop de toi. »

Amy prit le couteau de ses deux mains comme un objet extrêmement fragile et remercia Joseph. Il était temps pour les trois personnes de reprendre leur chemin vers la sortie.

Ils traversaient les couloirs sombres prudemment espérant ne tomber sur aucunes de ces horribles créatures.

Ils finirent finalement par atterrir dehors. Le ciel était gris, l'air était à la limite du respirable, et les monstres rodaient partout dans cette ville. Elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celle qu'avait vu Amy. Cette ville sous ses yeux, elle ne la connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas la ville dans laquelle elle vivait. Ce n'est pas dans cette ville que se trouvait l'hôpital psychiatrique.

« Mais on est où ici ? »

« On aimerait bien le savoir aussi. Et le seul à pouvoir nous donner des réponses, c'est ce Ruvik. » Intervint Sebastian.

« Ruvik... ? Marmonna Amy.

Elle ignorait ce nom, mais quelque part cela lui disait quelque chose. Pourquoi le nom de Ruvik lui paraissait si familier ?

« Amy reste concentrée, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends. » Fit Joseph.

« Oui, désolé, me voilà. »

Le petit groupe restait sur leurs gardes pendant qu'ils traversaient la ville. Ils fouillaient la ville à la recherche de munitions, d'armes et de soins. Autant être préparé en cas de problème, même s'il serait vraiment sympa d'éviter les problèmes.

« Bon alors, mise à part ta curiosité, qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à entrer dans ce bâtiment ? » Demanda Sebastian après quelques heures de marches discrète.

« Que la curiosité... »

« Il faut vraiment être dérangée pour ça. En plus t'a quel âge ? 25 ans au maximum ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que cela pouvait être dangereux ? Et si tu tombais sur un psychopathe ? » Gronda Sebastian.

« C'est de famille. Mes parents se sont rencontrés dans une église qui était réputé pour tous les massacres qui y ont eu lieu. Oui c'est extrêmement dangereux, et je pourrais en mourir, mais c'est comme ça que je vis ma vie... qui plus est j'ai déjà 28 ans. Si je meurt, personne ne pourra me pleurer. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, la vie est précieuse. » Intervint Joseph avant que Sebastian n'ouvre la bouche.

Amy ne rétorqua pas suite à cette remarque. « La vie est précieuse. » elle l'est si tu as quelque chose à quoi t'accrocher.

Amy marchait derrière les deux hommes, la tête basse. Elle n'écoutait pas ce que disaient les deux inspecteurs, elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle venait à se souvenirs de l'église où s'étaient rencontré ses parents. Ils y avaient été tout les trois alors qu'Amy n'avait que cinq ans. Cette église était un joyaux pour les yeux. La lumière du jour pénétrait au travers des vitraux coloré, donnant un aspect magique. Amy se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit ses parents.

« Cet endroit est précieux pour ta maman et moi. C'est notre lieu de rencontre. Même si les crimes causés ici sont affreux, le lieu n'en reste pas moins charmant. Il faut parfois chercher, mais tout édifice à son charmes si on sait où regarder. »

« Je doute que cet hôpital ait le moindre charmes... » Finit par murmurer Amy.

Joseph et Sebastian finirent par se retourner en entendant le murmure de la femme derrière eux. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Ah... Si, tout va bien, juste des souvenirs ne vous en faites pas. » Sourit Amy en passant devant. « Il nous faut avancer. Rester sur place peut être dangereux. »

« Elle n'a pas tord. Allons y. » Ajouta Joseph.

La ville détruite n'en finissait pas. Entre marécages et éboulements, les déplacements étaient difficiles. Tout était étrangement calme. Il était difficile de savoir si un piège se préparer où s'il n'y avait simplement aucun monstre dans les parages.

Après d'avantage de marches les trois personnes finirent par arriver devant une église totalement dévastée. À cette vu, Amy se mit à courir vers l'église afin d'y entrer. Les deux inspecteurs ne s'y attendaient pas et se mirent à lui courir après pour la rattraper.

Les deux inspecteurs furent surpris en entrant dans l'église, elle semblait être imprégnée de magie avec la lumière qui passait au travers des vitraux colorés.

« Mais quel est cet endroit bon sang ? Encore un coup de Ruvik ? » S'interrogea Sebastian.

« Comment ça se fait... Cette église se trouvait en France, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici ? »

« Tu connais cet endroit Amy ? » Demanda Joseph.

« Oui... c'est dans cet église que mes parents se sont rencontrés. Elle est comme dans mes souvenirs d'enfance... mais elle ne devrait pas être ici ! »

Amy était au centre de l'église observant l'endroit dans ses moindres détails. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, tout était identique à ce qu'elle avait vu. Quelqu'un avait accès à ses souvenirs, elle ne voyait que ça. Sinon comment cette église aurait pu se trouver ici ?

« Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit Laura ? Je ne m'en souviens pas mais tu as l'air d'y tenir tellement. J'ai pensé que recréer ce lieu de ferais plaisir. »

Face à Amy se trouvait Ruvik, se tenant droit, un léger sourire sur les lèvre. Il observait ses réactions.

« Et merde c'est pas vrai ! Amy va t'en ! enfuis toi ! » Ordonna Sebastian.

Amy tenta de s'enfuir quand elle reprit ses esprits grâce à Sebastian, mais Ruvik la rattrapa avant. Il la tenait pas la taille et regarder les deux inspecteurs avec un regard empli de haine.

« Vous n'aurez pas ma Laura ! Elle est à moi ! »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Laura ! Je suis Amy Vicrano ! J'ignore qui est cette Laura alors lâchez moi ! »

La femme réussis tant bien que mal à donner un coup dans le ventre de Ruvik qui la lâcha enfin. Elle s'empressa d'aller se cacher vers Sebastian et Joseph qui tenaient Ruvik en joue.

« Amy, on va essayer de le retenir, pendant ce temps la essaie d'aller te cacher quelque part, on viendra te chercher. » Ordonna Sebastian.

« Hors de question. Je ne vais pas me cacher pendant que vous essayer de l'arrêter. Il se téléporte, je l'ai vu faire ! Et s'il sait créer une église imaginez un peu ce qu'il peu faire d'autre ! » Répliqua Amy.

« Qu'avez vous donc fait à Laura pour qu'elle veuille s'éloigner de moi ?! Rendez la moi ! » Hurla Ruvik.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Amy obéit par réflexe et prit la fuite le plus rapidement possible. Cette église avait un grand nombre de cachettes, mais Ruvik les devinerait immédiatement. La meilleur solution était de retourner dans la ville et prier pour que Joseph et Sebastian s'en sortent sans blessure.


	3. Ruben Victoriano et retrouvaille

Bonsoir à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien. un léger retard sur la publication mais voici tout de même le nouveau chapitre !

Comme d'habitude "The Evil Within" est développé par Tango Gameworks et édité pas Bethesda. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas à l'exception de mon OC.

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qu'il peut y avoir et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Ruben Victoriano et « retrouvaille »_**

Amy s'était cachée et ignorait le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. Son portable n'avait aucun signal et semblait indiquer l'heure à laquelle elle avait pénétré dans la bâtiments. Elle n'était pas convaincue qu'aucune minutes, ni d'heures ne c'était écoulées depuis tout ce temps.

Pour l'instant elle devait rester cachée jusqu'à entendre la voix de Sebastian ou Joseph. Mais si quelque chose leur était arrivé ? Cela aurait été de sa faute. Après tout c'est après elle qu'en avait Ruvik.

Amy refusait de rester planquée sans rien faire. Elle sortit donc de son trou et retourna au niveau de l'église. Elle n'entendait rien, aucune parole, aucun coup de feu... Seul le vent semblait souffler et apaiser cet endroit.

-« Où étais tu donc cachée petite fripouille ? Nous t'avons cherché partout ta mère et moi. »

Amy connaissait cette voix, elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille.

-« Voyons, ne reste pas la. Tu fais ta timide maintenant ? »

Cette voix ci aussi elle la connaissait. Elle connaissait ces deux voix. C'étaient celles de ses parents, elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

-« C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas être la, vous êtes morts ! Vous êtes tout les deux morts par ma faute ! Vous n'existez plus ! » Se mit à pleurer Amy

-« Amy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la !? Tu devais rester cacher bordel ! » gronda la voix de Sebastian derrière elle.

Amy se retourna et aperçu Sebastian et Joseph se diriger vers elle. Elle se tourna de plus belle vers la où était ses parents, mais ils n'existaient plus.

-« Pourquoi pleure tu ? » Demanda Joseph.

-« Pour rien. J'avais juste eu peur que vous aviez disparu tout les deux. »

-« Tu pleure pour des gens que tu ne connais pas, c'est étrange. »

-« Je suis juste très sensible, il n'y a rien d'étrange la dedans. » Répliqua Amy.

-« Très sensible mais tu te promène dans des bâtiments où il y a eu des meurtres. Avoue que c'est très contradictoire. » Intervint Sebastian.

-« Je n'est pas envie d'en parler. Quittons cet endroit, je ne supporte pas d'y rester plus longtemps. »

Amy emboîta le pas pour s'éloigner au maximum de la zone. Elle se sentait oppressée dans la zone, même si à la base il s'agissait d'un lieu qu'elle appréciait. Amy s'éloignait des inspecteurs mais elle se rendit très vite compte que des grognements qui l'entourait. Quelque chose se déplacait dans les hautes herbes, c'était rapide et agile. Amy sortit le couteau que lui avait passé Joseph, elle avait les mains tremblantes et peinait à le tenir fermement.

L'un des monstres arriva rapidement dans son dos. L'entendant arrivé, Amy eu tout juste le temps de se retourner et de mettre le couteau droit devant elle. Le monstre se le prit de plein fouet, se recula et se tordit de douleur. Mais ce coup ne l'avait pas mit au tapis et Amy n'avait désormais plus d'arme. Elle était morte de peur et son corps tremblait de toute part.

Les grognements raisonnaient d'avantage et s'approchaient de plus en plus d'elle prêt à bondir.

Une balle vint se loger dans la tête du monstre à terre qui explosa. Puis une seconde balle effleura le visage de Amy pour éclater la tête du monstre se trouvant juste derrière elle.

Les derniers monstres furent tué par Sebastian et Joseph. Joseph récupéra le couteau et le rendit à Amy. Cette dernière avait un peu de sang de ces monstres sur elle. Mais elle était trop sur le choque pour s'en rendre compte.

-« Amy ! Ressaisis toi, on doit partir d'ici. »

Sebastian du tirer la femme sur plusieurs kilomètres avant qu'elle ne se remette de ses émotions.

La fatigue commençait à gagner tout le monde. Ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint d'autre bâtiments et passer leur temps à avancer doucement pour éviter que les monstres ne les voies.

Au loin il était possible de distinguer le grand bâtiments de l'hôpital qui paraissait inaccessible, et de l'autre coté se trouvait un grand phare mais qui, lui aussi, n'était pas à porté de main.

Amy sombrait dans ses pensées à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de soleil ici. Tout était détruit, c'était apocalyptique. Rien n'était réel, mais en même temps, tout l'était, jusque dans le moindre détail. Amy trouvait ça impressionnant, mais triste de voir tout ceci détruit. La personne qui avait créer ça devait être haineux, et devait avoir perdu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie.

Elle se disait qu'elle avait eu de la chance dans ce cas. Ses parents l'aimaient, elle était entourée, et jusqu'à ses 14 ans, sa vie était un petit paradis. Sauf que voilà, le paradis n'existe pas, et la vie ne tient à rien. Une chute, et tout est fini. Rien que ça.

Une onde traversa tout l'espace surprenant les trois personnes et leur provoquant d'horrible mal de crâne. Sebastian et Joseph se mirent à courir chacun dans une direction tout en ce tenant la tête à cause de cette horrible douleur. Quand à Amy, elle perdit connaissance à cause de la douleur. Au milieu de la ville totalement détruite et dépourvue de vie.

Le sol était dur, il faisait bon, aucune odeur désagréable, un doux sommeil, un doux visage. Amy ouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa. Elle était dans une pièce, avec un lit, une table de chevet...malgré tout elle dormait à terre.

Elle se redressa difficilement et observa les alentours. Sur la tale de chevet se trouvait des tournesols dans un vase.

-« Une fleur représentant le soleil dans un endroit représentant la mort... quelle ironie... mais je me demande bien d'où cela vient il ? »

-« Tu aime ces fleurs ? »Demanda une voix.

Amy se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Après tout il la pourchassé depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici, en l'appelant Laura. Elle le trouvait effrayant car elle ne le connaissait pas et il était insistant..

-« Montrez vous ! Ne jouez pas à cache-cache, c'est déjà assez effrayant comme ça ! » Cria Amy d'une voix tremblante.

Comme demandé, Ruvik se présenta devant Amy. La lumière de la pièce était allumée, elle pouvait distinguer l'homme correctement. Il avait la peau plutôt claire, les yeux sombre, le regard sévère. Il portait un grand manteau à capuche blanc ouverte sur son torse quelque peu musclé, portant un pantalon blanc et taché de sang déchiré au niveau des genoux. Sa peau était brûlée.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

-« Comment vous appelez vous ? » Demanda en premier Amy.

-« Tu ne te souviens plus Laura ? Je suis ton petite frère après tout. »

-« Répondez s'il vous plaît. » Insista la femme.

-« Je m'appelle Ruben Victoriano. »

-« Je... Je ne suis pas Laura... Je me nomme Amy Vicrano. J'ignore qui est Laura mais ce n'est pas moi. »

-« Mensonge ! Tu es sont portrait craché. Tout ça c'est à cause de Mobius ! Que t'ont il fait ma pauvre Laura ? Et ces deux inspecteurs... je suis sûr qu'ils en sont pour quelques choses ! »

Ruben avait prit le visage de Amy entre ses mains et l'avait regardé avec tant de tristesse. Désormais il était en rage contre « Mobius » et les deux inspecteurs. Amy savait ce qui risquait de se produire. Ils étaient en danger, il fallait qu'elle aille les aider.

Ruben sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Amy ne tarda pas à le suivre, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un champ de tournesol apparue devant elle.

-« Mais où est ce que je suis ? C'est pas le moment ! »

Amy se surpris à avoir mal à la tête et quand la douleur disparut, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Trouver Sebastian et Joseph n'allait pas être évident, surtout si l'endroit n'arrêtait pas de changer. Un coup dans l'hôpital, un autre dans la ville, un autre dans une églises... les chances de les trouver étaient quasi nul, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie.

Elle courrait dans le couloir vide, ses sens au aguets. Elle ouvrait chaque portes se présentant à elle oubliant la possibilité de tomber sur un ennemi. Elle n'aurait qu'a s'enfuir si on la remarque.

Après un long moment de recherche, Amy se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.

-« Ici ? Encore ? Merde ! » souffla t-elle.

Amy était épuisée par sa course, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Elle devait encore trouver les inspecteurs. A défaut de solution, elle décida d'aller voir dehors. La double porte menant à l'extérieur était facilement accessible.

Elle l'ouvrit dans sa course et fur surprise par ce qu'elle vu.

La ville était normal, les policiers entourés la bâtiment, et l'un d'eux adressa la parole a Amy.

-« Vite, viens par ici, ne reste pas la ! Dépêche toi ! »

Amy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais cette scène lui semblait familière. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient taché de sang, et ses vêtements aussi. Quelque chose s'approchait d'elle et rapidement cette chose se retrouva derrière elle.

-« Ahah... a ton tour... » Murmura une voix glauque derrière Amy.

La jeune femme se retourna et aperçu un homme, grand, baraqué, portant un masque, tenant une énorme hache totalement taché de sang. Amy écarquilla les yeux de terreurs. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ça.

Elle était incapable de bouger, trop terrifiée, trop horrifiée par cet personne devant elle.

C'est une balle passant à coté d'elle et se logeant dans le bras du tueur qui la fit revenir à elle.

Elle prit la fuite vers les policiers, mais arrivé à leur niveau elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un leurre. Sauf que le tueur derrière elle la poursuivait toujours, comme dans ses souvenirs. Lui était réel et aller la tué si elle traînait de trop. Courir, courir, elle ne devait penser qu'à ça. Son seul objectif était de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme et de quitter se cauchemars.

Amy avait conscience qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenirs, mais il paraissait tellement réel. L'homme derrière elle était extrêmement rapide, et si elle ne tournait pas de temps en temps, il l'aurait déjà attrapé et décapité depuis un moment.

Les pas lourd de l'homme était pesant, sa présence écrasante. Amy avait envie d'abandonner. Les larmes aux yeux, elle était épuisait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes lui faisait terriblement mal, un rien pourrait la faire s'arrêter, elle pourrait simplement s'arrêter.

Au dernier moment, à ce moment où elle allait abandonné une main la tira à l'intérieur d'une maison.

Tout semblait être redevenue comme avant. La personne qui l'avait tiré n'était plus là. Tout était de nouveau en dégradation, les murs taché de sang.

Amy pensait être enfin en sécurité. Elle prit le temps de reprendre sont souffle mais quelque chose frappant violemment à la porte la fit sursauter et reprendre sa course quand un hache se planta dans le bois de la porte.

-« Il est encore la lui !? »

Amy se remit à courir à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle aille se cacher rapidement si elle ne voulait pas perdre la vie.

Elle alla se cacher sous un lit à l'étage. Elle entendit la porte se briser en morceau et les pas de l'homme à la hache se faisaient lourds. Amy pouvait savoir où il se trouvait dans la maison tellement il était bruyant. Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers, doucement, sa hache faisant un boucan à chaque marche monté. Il détruisait chaque portes se trouvant face à lui ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Si Amy ne sortait pas de la, elle allait se faire couper en deux lorsqu'il détruirait le lit sous lequel elle était caché.

Elle attendit. L'homme à la hache était arrivé à la chambre d'à coté. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir en bas des escaliers. Elle entendit le rire de l'homme derrière elle, il venait de sauter d'en haut des escaliers pour se retrouver juste en face de Amy.

La femme était tombée sur le coup de la surprise, mais se remit vite sur ses pieds pour atteindre la porte arrière de la maison.

Elle aurait plus de chance de le semer dans la ville qu'à l'intérieur de cette maison.

Elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle referma en la claquant derrière elle espérant que son plan fonctionnerait, mais tout tomba à l'eau.

La ville sous ses yeux était envahis de hordes de monstres zombies, tous tourné vers elle à cause de la porte qui venait de claquer.

-« C'est pas vrai... »

Derrière elle, le rire de l'homme à la hache s'approcher, alors que devant elle c'était des hordes s'approchant pour la tuer. Elle n'avait aucun échappatoire, aucun espoir.

Sous la pression de la frayeur et de l'épuisement, ses jambes lâchèrent, et elle se laissa tomber au sol.

Bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle le détesté même, elle espérait le voir débarquer et la sauver. Quelle horrible n'avait elle pas la encore.

-« Je vais mourir... »

Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle avait abandonnée l'idée de s'en sortir, la fin était sous ses yeux. Soit elle mourrait des mains de l'homme à la hache, soit des mains des monstres zombies. Elle vint à réfléchir sur laquelle des deux morts serait la moins douloureuse pour elle.

Peut être que cela voulait dire qu'il était désormais temps pour elle d'expier sa faute d'autrefois.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais Amy ? Relève toi donc, n'abandonne pas. Si tu t'accroche tu peux réussir n'importe quoi. »

Cette douce voix était celle de sa mère.

-« Amy bordel lève toi ! On se casse d'ici ! »

-« Sebastian ?! »

La femme fut relevée et tirée de force par l'inspecteur qui était apparu de nul part. Était ce donc ça, son espoir ?

Après quelques minutes de courses, ils arrivèrent enfin à échapper aux hordes de monstres zombies et à l'homme à la hache.

-« C'était moins une. » Souffle l'inspecteur. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de rester la sans bouger ?! »

-« Désolé... je... n'avais plus la force de courir... »

-« Ah... » Soupira t-il. « Oublions ça. Nous sommes en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Avec Joseph on à pas arrêté de te chercher, où étais tu allée ? »

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment... J'étais avec Ruben ! Il vous cherche, vous et Joseph, il veux vous tuer ! Et aussi « Mobis », « Mobus » un truc comme ça... » Réfléchit Amy.

-« « Mobius »... »

-« Oui c'est ça ! Ruben pense que c'est de votre faute si je ne me souviens pas de lui. Il me confond avec sa sœur Laura. Il veut vous tuer parce que je ne suis pas Laura. »

-« Ah il est pas clair ce type. » Fit Sebastian en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Bien dans ce cas il ne doit pas nous trouver. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. N'hésitez pas me laisser vos avis la concernant :)

En ce qui concerne la publication des autres chapitres, je vais sûrement publier tout les deux semaines pour me laisser le temps d'écrire les prochains chapitres et garder une légère avance en cas d'imprévue.

Voila, à dans deux semaines alors !


	4. L'Homme à la Hache

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! et non je ne vous ai pas oublié, voici enfin le chapitre 3 de ma fiction !

Comme d'habitude, "The Evil Within" est développé par Tango Gameworks et édité pas Bethesda. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas à l'exception de mon OC.

je m'excuse par avance des possibles fautes qu'il peut encore y avoir et vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : L'Homme à la Hache.**_

Sebastian et Amy réussirent tant bien que mal à rejoindre l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui semblait être l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il était impossible de se repérer ici. Les lieux ne cessaient de changer : une fois dehors, une fois à l'intérieur. Il était impossible de réaliser un plan des lieux.

Sebastian et Amy marchèrent un long moment dans un long couloir, entrant parfois dans des salles accessibles, essayant de trouver du matériel utile, tels que des balles, des armes ou encore de quoi procurer des soins.

Au bout d'un certains temps de marche, Sebastian finit par « interroger » Amy quand à l'ennemi croisé.

-« Donc, c'était quoi cette chose ? »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Cet gars avec sa hache. » Précisa Sebastian.

-« Je... C'est un meurtrier qui a réussis à échapper à la police pendant plusieurs années. Ce n'est qu'un putain de monstre. Il est peu agile mais rapide. Il massacre ses victimes et leur arrache la tête alors qu'ils sont encore en vie parfois. » Informa Amy.

-« Si on le croise à nouveau il faudrait l'éliminer. Lui retirer sa hache serait un bon début. Ensuite il faudrait l'attaquer par derrière. »

-« Vous comptez le tuer ?! » fit surprise Amy.

-« Si nous n'avons aucun échappatoire, il faudra bien. »

Sebastian était calme en informant Amy de son intention. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas. Elle savait de quoi était capable ce montre.

-« C'est impossible de le tuer ! C'est un monstre, il n'a aucun état d'âme, pire que Ruvik ! Vous êtes dingue ! Il possède une force inimaginable, il est extrêmement rapide, et sa hache pèse des tonnes, et vous penser encore pouvoir le tuer ? »

-« Tu me parait bien renseignée. Tu as déjà eu à faire à lui, n'est ce pas ? »

Sebastian venait de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir, sa lanterne comme seul éclairage de l'endroit. Amy avait la tête baissé, se tenant les mains tremblantes.

-« Je... ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Je suis juste... bien renseignée... »

-« Bien renseignée hein... Je me souviens d'une affaires, dans mes débuts à la police. Elle n'est toujours pas classé d'ailleurs. » Commença Sebastian. « L'homme à la hache. Un criminel qu'on à jamais su arrêter. Aucun témoins à chaque fois. Sauf une petite fille un jour, elle avait été sauvé par une personne anonyme. »

-« ça suffit ! Je sais déjà tout ça ! C'est moi la petite fille ! »Cria presque Amy.

Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre cette histoire. Elle s'en souvenait chaque nuit et à chaque fois elle se voyait couverte de sang. Elle aurait souhaité mourir ce jour la pour ne pas subir cette pression tout les jours.

Sebastian avait conscience d'avoir été un peu loin, mais il avait besoin d'information. C'était primordiale.

-« je me suis retrouve face à lui, j'avais tout juste 12 ans. Je m'étais enfuie de l'école et m'étais réfugiée dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté... Papas et Maman sont venu me chercher et ont crié mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Je l'ignorais, je n'ai pas voulu voir que quelque chose ici cloché. » Commença à pleurer Amy. « Les taches de sang sur les murs et le sol auraient dû me mettre en alerte ! Je n'aurais jamais du entrer la dedans ! »

-« Calme toi Amy ! Tu n'es pas obligé de tout m'expliquer maintenant... »

Sebastian tenait Amy par les épaules et lui parlait comme à une enfant. Il lui répétait de se calmer et lui donna un légère tape dans le dos pour qu'elle se remette à marcher.

Sebastian marchait légèrement derrière elle. Ce serait vraiment problématique si elle venait à s'arrêter à nouveau et qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

-« J'aurais du mourir ce jour là... » Dit Amy après quelques minutes de silence.

Les deux personnes continuaient de marcher.

-« Mes parents étaient venu me chercher et avait crier mon nom à plusieurs reprise. Et c'est la qu'il est apparue derrière moi. « Une belle petite tête » avait il rit à ce moment la... j'ai prit la fuite vers mes parents, l'homme à la hache me suivant de prés. Maman m'avait prise dans ses bras tandis que papa tenta de ralentir ce monstre... Il avait pourtant réussis à lui défaire sa hache, mais il n'a jamais su la soulever. Ce monstre lui reprit, et dans un grand rire l'abatis à plusieurs reprise sur mon père avant de lui arracher la tête et de la mettre dans sa caisse... ensuite ce fut ma mère, qui se prit un coup de hache dans le dos. Elle m'ordonna de fuir... elle était encore en vie quand il lui à arraché la tête... »

Amy resta silencieuse à la suite de son histoire. Sebastian ne disait rien non plus. Que dire après une histoire aussi terrible ?

-« ça plombe l'ambiance comme histoire dis donc. » Fit Sebastian dans le plus grand des calme.

-« Pardon ? Quelle ambiance ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » s'énerva Amy.

Vexée par cette remarque, Amy avança d'avantage au point que l'inspecteur ne la distinguait plus dans le noir.

-« Amy attends, ça peut être dangereux !... et merde, manquait plus que ça. »

Sebastian courait légèrement espérant rattraper Amy. Il avait dit une sacré connerie sur le coup. Ce n'était pas dans le but de la blesser ou autre, il voulait juste lui changer un peu les idées. Probablement ?

L'inspecteur était désespéré à l'idée de devoir encore la chercher. Bien que pour cette fois ci, il était responsable de sa fuite.

-« Sebastian ! Courez ! vite ! »

Amy courait à toute vitesse dans sa direction, lui hurlant presque de se mettre à courir. Lorsqu'il vu le monstre poursuivant Amy, il se mit à son tout à fuir rapidement. Le monstre les poursuivant était plutôt baraqué et avait une sorte de coffre fort sur la tête.

-« T'aurais pas pu être plus discrète et ne pas l'attirer ?! »

-« Hein ?! J'y voyais rien ! Comment voulez vous que je le remarque ?! »

-« Il fallait pas te barrer comme ça ! Tu savais que tu verrais rien !

-« C'était sur le coup de l'émotion ! »

Les deux personnes finirent par arriver dans un cul de sac sans aucun échappatoire. Ils regardèrent chacun de leur coté une solution.

-« Le conduit d'aération ! Il ne sera pas passer par la » Annonça Amy.

-« Ok, vas-y en premier, je te rattrape. »

-« Non, je vais le retenir. Vous, allez y en premier, je vous rejoindrais »

Le monstre à la tête de coffre abattit son arme entre les deux personnes. Sebastian entra rapidement dans le conduit tandis que Amy contourna le monstre pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le dos, le faisant légèrement avancer.

-« Allez y Sebastian ! »

La tête de coffre se tourna vers la femme et se mit à la poursuivre. Amy courut quelques temps avant d'enter dans une salle et de se cacher derrière un bureau. Le monstre enfonça la porte qu'Amy avait prit soin de fermer, et se mit à la chercher.

Amy était accroupi et avancé doucement comme ceci pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle réussit à rejoindre la porte éclaté et se mit à courir afin de rejoindre le conduit que devait avoir emprunté Sebastian.

-« Vite Amy ! »

Sebastian attendez Amy devant le conduit d'aération. Amy y entra rapidement suivit de Sebastian qui manqua de perdre son pied par le marteau de la tête de coffre.

-« C'était moins une... pourquoi vous n'avez pas avancé ? » Souffla Amy.

-« J'allais pas laisser une gamine se perdre la dedans. »

Le monstre à la tête de coffre passa ses nerf sur l'entrée du conduit en frappant avec son marteau.

-« Allez avance, allons voir où mène ce conduit. »

Les deux personnes avancèrent précautionneusement dans le conduit, s'arrêtant aux niveau des intersections afin de se mettre d'accord sur le chemin à prendre.

Ils finirent par arriver à une sortie, d'où émané une odeur de chair putride. Amy retira la grille avec un coup de pied et sortie du conduit en se couvrant le nez. La pièce ressemblait à une sorte de laboratoire. Certains matériaux étaient brisés, il y avait un peu de sang sur les établit. Un labo loin d'être rassurant il va s'en dire.

-« C'est quoi cette odeur ? Quelle abomination ! » Fit remarquer Amy

-« Quelque chose de pas très frais doit être planqué ici. Essaie de trouver quelque chose qui peut nous être utile. » Ordonna Sebastian.

Amy obéit et se mit à fouiller une partie du laboratoire avec sa main couvrant son nez, mais n'empêchant pas de sentir l'odeur. Mise à part des produits paraissant vieux de plusieurs années, Amy ne trouva rien qui vaille vraiment la peine de s'y attarder. Sauf cette grande caisse, dans un coin du laboratoire, caché par un petit mur et des cartons posés les uns sur les autres.

-« Sebastian ? »

L'inspecteur ne répondez pas. Amy observa le laboratoire et vit Sebastian concentrer dans ses fouilles. Il semblait lire un dossier qu'il avait du trouver sur l'un des bureau présent. Elle décida donc de bouger un peu tout les cartons couvrant cette grande caisse. L'odeur était beaucoup plus amplifié ici, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Amy. Elle appréhendait grandement ce qu'elle risquait d'y trouvaer, mais la curiosité était beaucoup trop grande.

Une fois la caisse dénuer de tout les cartons la recouvrant, Amy se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Du sang semblait couler de la caisse comme si elle était pleine au point d'exploser.

Amy regretta rapidement de l'avoir ouvert. Elle lâcha un cri de terreur et se laissa tomber par terre se retenant de vomir ses tripes.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?... toutes...ça... pas encore ! »

La caisse était remplie de têtes. Amy savait d'où elle provenait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles étaient toutes ici. Au dessus de l'ensemble de ces têtes se trouvaient celles de ses parents. Les deux têtes, cotes à cotes, semblant observer Amy avec un regard de haine.

-« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi. »

Amy ne cesser de répéter ces mots en se prenant la tête. Elle commençait à devenir folle. Elle entendit le rire de l'homme à la hache derrière elle et tourna légèrement la tête pour se rendre compte de la hache qui s'abattait sur elle.

Elle hurla de terreur en fermant les yeux. Elle parut flotter pendant un moment, elle n'avait ressentit aucune douleur. Et en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit juste Sebastian, debout devant elle, l'arme sortie prêt à tirer sur ce qui pouvait être la.

-« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda l'inspecteur qui fut apparemment effrayé par le hurlement de Amy.

Cette dernière se tourna vers la caisse dans laquelle ne se trouvait finalement qu'un corps en décomposition et qui ne semblait pas être l'un de ces monstres qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

-« Les têtes... ont disparut... ? »

-« Amy, que c'est il passé ? » demanda Sebastian en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-« La caisse... était rempli de têtes... il y avait celles de mes parents me fixant de façon haineuse... puis l'homme à la hache riant derrière moi, et me tuant avec sa hache... » Expliqua Amy d'une voix tremblante.

-« Il n'est pas la Amy, tu comprends ? Il n'est pas la. Si on vient à le croiser, je te protégerais, sois en sûr. » Tenta de réconforter Sebastian.

-« Non !... Surtout pas, c'est trop dangereux, ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît... Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne supplémentaires pour hanter ma vie... »

Les yeux de Amy était plein de désespoirs. L'homme à la hache était sa plus grande crainte. Amy était un témoin qui avait vu cet homme et l'endroit où il commettait ses crimes. Elle aurait pu indiquer l'endroit à la police, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle n'avait que 12 ans quand elle avait fait face à cet horrible massacre de ses parents, il était normal qu'elle ne souhaitais pas en parler. Même maintenant. Il était le plus gros problème auquel faisait face cette femme qui au final ne vivait peut être que pour ça. Pour revoir ce monstre et soit le tuer de ses mains, soit se laisser mourir à coup de hache et la tête en moins.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? que va t-il se passer par la suite ?

Je crains que ce soit trop évident, j'ai un peu de mal avec le suspens, enfin bref. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

N'hésitez à laisser en commentaire vos avis quel qu'il soit, et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour un prochain chapitre. Bye ;)


	5. Opération sauvetage

Bonsoirs à tous ! Voici pour vous le chapitre 4!

Comme d'habitude, "The Evil Within" est développé par Tango Gameworks et édité pas Bethesda. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas à l'exception de mon OC.

J'ai testé un correcteur en ligne donc il devrait y avoir beaucoup moins de fautes que d'habitude.

Je vous laisse donc profiter et vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Opération Sauvetage...**_

Sebastian avait finalement réussi à calmer un tant soit peu Amy. Elle avait été terrorisée par cette vue de têtes. L'inspecteur savait parfaitement qu'Amy ne bougerait pas d'ici avant un bon moment. Elle semblait avoir vu quelque chose d'horribles dont elle ne parlerait pas maintenant, il en était sûr.

Sebastian continua donc de fouiller un peu le laboratoire en gardant un œil sur la femme totalement choquée un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire et de chercher ce qui pourrait lui être utile, il retourna auprès d'Amy afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle allât mieux mais il savait qu'il ne l'entendrait plus désormais. La femme c'était endormi à même le sol. Elle respirait doucement et pour une fois depuis le début de cette aventure, elle semblait paisible. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, l'endroit était beaucoup trop dangereux, et la prendre sur son dos le ralentirait, et s'il vient à tombé sur des ennemis...

La situation était vraiment préoccupante. Mais en observant Amy dormir, il se disait qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas tant de mal que ça. Ainsi donc il prit une chaise se trouvant encore dans ce labo et s'installa au côté d'Amy plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Sebastian prit le temps d'étudier les dossiers qu'il avait trouvés. Ces dossiers étaient des comptes-rendues d'expériences plus étranges les unes que les autres. Des travaux sur le cerveau humain, mais de personnes encore en vie.

L'inspecteur se retenait de ne pas s'endormir avec toute cette lecture. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il plonge dans les bras de Morphée. Pas ici.

Les dossiers étaient lut, les armes rechargées, il ne fallait plus que réveillait Amy qui dormait encore à point fermé.

« Amy ? Amy. Réveille-toi, c'est le moment de bouger. »

Sebastian bousculait doucement la femme qui finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle ce qu'il se passait. C'était calme et Sebastian était juste là à coté d'elle. Combien de temps est passé ?

« Sebastian ?... Que c'est il passé ? Je me souviens juste qu'on était entrés dans ce labo, puis plus rien... »

« Tu as vu quelque chose venant sûrement de ton subconscient. Tu étais dans un état paranoïa intense et tu t'en endormis pendant que je fouillais l'endroit. » Expliqua Sebastian.

« Je...Je vois. Je crois comprendre de quoi vous voulez parler. En tout cas merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée ici. » Remercia Amy.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillée nous allons pouvoir continuer d'avancer. »

Amy se releva, frotta un peu son manteau rouge qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté et suivit Sebastian. Elle réfléchissait à cette chose qu'elle aurait pu voir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Encore de longs couloirs à traverser, passant devant des salles d'où provenait des grognements peu rassurant.

Sebastian avait fait signe à Amy de rester silencieuse le temps de traverser ce long couloir, ce qu'elle fit évidemment.

Amy semblait avoir quelque peu changer depuis sa « sieste », Sebastian s'en était bien rendu compte, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Quelque chose chez elle avait changé, mais quoi ?

Elle qui était dans une panique dés-lors où elle entendait du bruit, ici elle était extrêmement calme. Rien ne l'a perturbée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. » S'arrêta Sebastian, faisant face à Amy.

« Pardon ? Ne dites pas ça. Avançons, sinon on ne trouvera jamais la sortie. »

« Arrête ton cinéma, je vois bien que tu n'es pas toi ! » Râla Sebastian.

« Je vois... Écoutez Sebastian, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ce détail. » Affirma Amy avec un regard sombre.

« Tu n'es pas Amy. Ça se voit. »

Suite à cette remarque, Amy baissa la tête et se mit à rire de façon plutôt démoniaque. Elle fit un pas ou deux en arrière, toujours en riant et en ce tenant la tête.

« Mince alors ! Moi qui pensais que vous ne vous douteriez de rien. Je me suis fait avoir, je ne pensais pas que cette femme était si trouillarde. » Ria Amy, du moins la personne qui avait son apparence.

« Amy » se modélisa, se transforma en une masse de corps armé ornant un énorme sourire moqueur et effrayant.

« Il semblerait que tu aies oublié ton amie dans ce laboratoire. La caisse pleine de têtes qu'elle à vu n'était pas une illusion. » Annonça la créature.

« Quoi ? Amy est toujours là bas ?! »

« Exact, mais toi, tu va mourir. » Souris la créature.

« Merde ! »

Sebastian se mit à courir pour éviter que ce monstre ne le tue. Amy était donc encore là bas ? Et si la créature dit vrai, le monstre à la hache est dans ce labo également, ce qui veux dire qu'Amy risque de mourir.

Sebastian pensait à tout cela en même temps mais il fallait d'abord qu'il s'extirpe de là. Si lui n'était pas en sécurité alors il ne pourrait pas aller la sauver.

Tout devenait encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Il croyait avoir vu tout ce qu'il fallait voir dans cette horreur.

Amy dormait toujours dans le laboratoire. Elle semblait avoir un sommeil agité en raison de ce qu'elle avait vu juste avant. Elle ne se doutait de rien. L'homme à la hache était bel et bien présent, face à la femme dormant. Il l'embarqua sur son épaule et quitta le laboratoire, emmenant la femme vers une zone inconnue.

Sebastian avait changé de zone et était arrivé dans une grande salle. Il y avait des lits d'hôpital, un grand bureau au fond, des documents suspendus à une corde délimitant un couloir.

Le sang était toujours autant présent sur le sol, les murs et les lits d'hôpital. La créature ne le suivait plus. Elle avait disparu comme ça.

En entendant de lourd bruit de pas, il se cacha immédiatement derrière l'un des lits. Il observa discrètement, entendit une porte claqué et vit l'homme à la hache portant Amy sur son épaule traverser le fond de la pièce.

« Amy ? Alors ce monstre ne m'avait pas menti, Amy était toujours là bas, et merde... »

Sebastian avança de façon discrète tout en suivant l'homme à la hache. Il était entré dans une nouvelle salle. Quand Sebastian y entra il eu des nausées soudaines. La salle était d'avantage plus glauque que la précédente. Il y avait toujours autant de lits et de documents, mais il y avait aussi des cadavres encore présent sur certains lits et des têtes suspendues qui semblaient observer Sebastian. L'homme à la Hache déposa Amy sur un lit qui était étrangement propre, comme s'il avait été gardé ou apporté rien que pour elle. Elle dormait toujours et l'homme à la Hache ne semblait pas vouloir la tuer tout de suite.

Peut-être préférait-il voir la terreur dans les yeux de ses victimes ?

« Ne peux pas la tuer maintenant... Sa tête est spéciale, je dois attendre, c'est lui qui me la dit. Il ne veut pas que je la coupe, mais sa tête est magnifique, comme celle de ses parents, il me la faut aussi. » Chatonnait l'homme à la hache.

« Quelle enflure ce type. Et qui lui a dit de ne pas tuer Amy ? Sûrement Ruvik vu qu'il la harcèle. » En déduit Sebastian.

L'inspecteur observa les gestes du meurtrier. Il devait aller sauver Amy sans que ce gars ne le remarque, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à s'enfuir. Il était extrêmement rapide selon Amy, donc s'il prenait Amy et qu'il s'enfuyait tout en se faisant remarquer, il n'aurait aucune chance de survie.

Amy se retourna dans le lit et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle aperçut Sebastian au loin, caché derrière l'un des lits assez éloigné d'elle. Remarquant le regard d'Amy, Sebastian lui fit signe de rester silencieuse et de faire semblant de dormir.

Elle obéit, inquiète de ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle le savait, mais faire semblant de l'ignorer la rassurait.

Sebastian avancé doucement quand l'homme à la hache était retourné. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Cette opération de sauvetage risquait de prendre quelque temps. Heureusement pour lui, Amy était réveillée, il n'aurait donc pas besoin de la porter sur son dos.

L'Homme à la Hache reprit Amy sur son dos après avoir fait deux trois choses, et alla une nouvelle fois dans une autre salle. Sebastian continua de les suivre. Il pouvait voir la crainte sur le visage d'Amy, elle ne regardait pas par peur d découvrir la vérité.

Sebastian regarda au passage ce que faisait l'Homme à la Hache et remarqua grand nombre de fiches avec les noms, prénoms et photos de ses victimes. Certaines étaient barré d'une grosse croix rouge, tandis que d'autre avait simplement un point d'interrogation sur leur visage.

L'inspecteur prit les documents avec lui et prit le chemin qu'avait empruntait l'Homme à la Hache.

Il devait traverser un long couloir sans endroit ou se cacher. Il attendit donc qu l'homme à la hache disparut et l'emprunta.

La prochaine salle était composée de grand tube. Une sorte de salle de cryogénisation. Les tubes étaient contre le mur de cette salle ronde. Plusieurs bureaux se trouvaient au centre de cette salle, et des corps sans tête étaient empilés au centre de tout cela.

L'homme à la Hache entreprit de mettre Amy dans l'un de ces tubes, le seul tube parfaitement propre qui semblait même être neuf.

Amy semblait être pour ce monstre quelque chose de véritablement important.

« Il m'a demandé de voir son état de santé... Mais elle va mourir de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Dire que je pourrais compléter ma collection avec cette merveilleuse tête, mais il ne veut pas. »

L'homme à la Hache était une personne « normal ». Comparé aux monstres déjà vu, il savait parler, écrire, réfléchir.

Il retira son gros masque de fer qu'il avait depuis le début et posa sa hache dans un coin. Il avait un visage des plus normal. La seule chose qui était différente était la couture qu'il avait au niveau du cou.

« Cette maudite cicatrice... Elle me gratte toujours autant, si seulement je pouvais couper tout ces fils, mais ma tête tomberait net »

Sebastian venait de repérer le point faible de ce meurtrier. Il pourrait lui tirer une balle dans la nuque, ou encore y allait directement au couteau.

Mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse à quoi faire, ce monstre remit son masque.

L'inspecteur profita que l'homme s'éloigna pour s'approcher du tube dans lequel se trouvait Amy.

« Amy ? Amy est ce que ça va ? »

« Sebastian... Dites moi que vous allez me sortir de là, s'il vous plaît. »

Amy avait les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait partir de cet endroit. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ce meurtrier.

« Je vais faire mon possible t'en fais pas. Continue de faire semblant de dormir. J'ai trouvé son point faible, je vais pouvoir essayer quelque chose. » Lui affirma Sebastian.

Amy acquiesça et fit semblant de dormir. Sebastian s'éloigna un peu pou se cacher et réfléchit à une solution pour l'abattre. Le meurtrier ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre sa hache ce qui arranger grandement l'inspecteur. Contre une hache pareil, seul la fuite était possible.

« Sebastian Castellanos... Lui, je peux avoir sa tête, il ne me l'a pas interdit. Il était avec Amy Vicrano... Il va sûrement venir ici... Je devrais me préparer à l'accueillir. »

à l'entente de ceci, Sebastian se leva et pointa son arme sur l'Homme à la Hache. Celui-ci semblait sourire à l'idée de le voir ici aussi tôt.

« Quelle surprise... Quoi que pas tant que ça. Vous êtes là pour Amy Vicrano, mais vous ne l'aurez pas, elle lui appartient. » Fie le meurtrier.

« Je ne vous la laisserez pas ! Et c'est qui « lui » ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Lui, il dirige cet endroit. J'ai droit à toutes les têtes que je souhaite si je lui obéis, sauf celle de cette fille. Elle compléterait pourtant ma collection. »

« Bien, essaie toujours d'avoir ma tête, mais c'est la tienne qui va tomber la première ! »

à ces mots Sebastian se mit à tirer sur l'Homme à la Hache. L'inspecteur pouvait deviner le large sourire qu'avait ce monstre. Le battre allait être compliqué, et il allait sûrement avoir besoin de l'aide d'Amy. Cette dernière observait le combat depuis son petit tube dans lequel elle était actuellement enfermée.

Un combat débuta entre l'inspecteur et l'Homme à la Hache, et Amy ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer.

Sebastian se servait des cadavres et des bureau présents pour arrêter la course de l'homme à la Hache. Ce dernier ne pensait pas encore à aller récupérer sa hache au grand soulagement de Sebastian.

En passant devant le tube où était enfermée Amy, l'inspecteur appuya sur le bouton lui permettant d'être libéré. La femme alla se cacher selon les ordres de Sebastian... Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser affronter seul ce monstre.

« Amy ! Je t'ai dit d'aller te cacher. Va t'en d'ici bordel ! »

« Hors de question ! Je ne vous laisse pas ici, je ne vous laisse pas une seconde fois. »

« Tu es têtue ! Tiens, prend cette arme et va d'un coté. Moi, je vais de l'autre. Tire-lui dessus quand il aura le dos tourné, ça ira ? »

« Je crois... »

Amy prit l'arme et les quelques munitions et partit d'un coté tandis que Sebastian aller de l'autre.

« Une embuscade ? Intéressant... Mais la fille est trop faible, elle ne tirera jamais. »

Amy était dans le dos de ce monstre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a tirer droit devant elle. Elle avait total champ libre, et ce monstre ne bougeait pas. Elle tira à trois reprises dans le dos de l'homme à la hache. Ce dernier parut surpris, mais surtout en colère.

« Qu'à tu osé faire petite fille ?! Tu n'a pas le droit de me tirer dessus ! Ta tête sera mienne même s'il ne veut pas. Je lui couperais la tête à lui aussi ! »

L'Homme à la Hache courut vers Amy à toute vitesse. Cette dernière eue tout juste le temps de bouger sur le côté pour ne pas finir écrasé sur l'un des tubes.

Amy profita que l'homme était coincé avec le tube pour s'enfuir du côté de Sebastian.

« J'ai réussi à tirer Sebastian... » Respira Amy.

« C'est bien. Promis je ne te le demanderais plus une fois qu'on ce sera occupé de lui. »

« J'espère bien... Cette arme est affreuse. »

Sebastian et Amy avaient oublié un détail dans leur combat, mais pas l'Homme à la Hache. Dés lors extirpés du tube, l'Homme à la Hache regarda en direction de sa hache. Il n'était qu'a deux pas d'elle. S'il venait à la prendre, ce serait la fin pour l'inspecteur et Amy.

« Non... Non pas cette fois ! »

Amy eu la folle idée de se diriger vers la hache avant le meurtrier. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la porter, mais elle ne laisserait pas cette chose la prendre en premier.

Sebastian tenta de la rattraper, mais en vain. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de divertir le meurtrier ou alors d'aller aider Amy avec la hache. Il savait qu'il allait regretter son choix.

Il courut vers Amy et l'aida à essayer de porter la hache. Il se rendit compte que cette hache était aussi lourde que l'avait dit Amy la première qu'elle lui avait parlé de l'Homme à la Hache.

« On y arrivera jamais, elle est trop lourde ! » Dit Amy.

Ils s'accrochaient tous les deux, mais la hache était bien trop lourde. Ils durent prendre la fuite lorsque le meurtrier eu le manche de sa hache en main.

« C'est pas vrai... Il va nous découper... » Murmura Amy.

« Dit pas ça, on va lui échapper avant. »

Les deux personnes empruntèrent le précédent couloir, l'Homme à la Hache à leurs trousses. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus à chaque pas, prêt à abattre sa hache dés qu'il serait à porter. Sebastian courait derrière Amy. Amy se retourna un instant et poussa Sebastian devant elle. La seconde d'après, un hurlement strident résonna dans tout ce qui existait du bâtiments, et un corps était étendus au sol, agonisant de douleur.

Amy était effondrée au sol, les larmes coulant à flot, hurlant de douleur à intervalle irrégulier, l'Homme à la Hache derrière elle avec un large sourire, Sebastian devant un regard entre la haine et la tristesse. Il tira à plusieurs reprise sur le meurtrier. Amy fit de même avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, tirant dans les jambes et les bras pour le faire céder.

L'Homme à la Hache tomba et lâcha sa hache finalement après que trois ou quatre chargeurs lui soie versé dessus.

À ce moment, et à la grande surprise de Sebastian, Amy se releva, son flan droit en sang, et prit le manche de la hache.

Sebastian alla l'aider. La hache paraissait plus légère et à eu deux, ils réussirent finalement à la porter. Amy observa le meurtrier, un regard de haine et de vengeance.

Ils soulevèrent tout deux la hache au-dessus de la tête du meurtrier.

« Adieu la tête. »

à la suite de ses mots, la hache s'abattit sur le cou du meurtrier, lui retirant la tête du reste de son corps, le tuant. Sebastian et Amy se retrouvèrent recouverts de sang de la tête au pied. Ils lâchèrent la hache, et Amy s'écroula au sol.


	6. Échec

Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse de cette semaine de retard je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Pour me faire pardonner je vous publierais un chapitre la semaine prochaine :D

Comme d'habitude "The evil within" ne m'appartient pas sauf mon OC.

Je vous souhaite un excellente chapitre et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :...Echec.**

Amy était au sol, agonisante. Son flanc droit ouvert dans une coupure assez profonde, le sang coulant en abondance. Les chances de survie de la femme étaient véritablement infimes, si ce n'est pas nul.

Sebastian était à coté d'elle, cherchant une solution, mais il n'es existait aucune. Elle allait simplement mourir.

« Je suis désolé Amy, j'avais pourtant promis de te protéger... »

« Dites pas ça... Vous devez, restez en vie...Et... sortir d'ici... »

Amy toussa et cracha du sang. Elle allait définitivement mourir.

Ruvik apparus devant Sebastian qui soutenait Amy. L'inspecteur sortit son arme et la pointa sur Ruvik. Il fut cependant atteint de douloureux mal de crâne. Ruvik prit Amy dans ses bras et fit dos à l'inspecteur avant de disparaître.

Sebastian fut interpellé par une voix qu'il connaissait alors que ses maux de crâne disparaissaient seulement.

« Sebastian ! Vous êtes en vie, tant mieux. Où est Amy ? »

Il s'agissait de Joseph qui était sorti de nul part.

« Ruvik l'a emmené avec lui. Elle est aux portes de la mort, je doute qu'elle survive. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, et grâce à elle, ce gars est mort. »

« Ce ne serait pas le meurtrier « L'Homme à la Hache » ? » Demanda Joseph.

« Exact... Il est mort maintenant, de la même façon qu'il tuait ses victimes... » Dit simplement Sebastian.

« Je suis désolé pour Amy Sebastian, mais nous devons avancer. Il faut qu'on retrouve Leslie et Kidman. »

« Tu as raison Joseph. Je me demande seulement pourquoi Ruvik a prit Amy avec lui si elle est morte... »

« Tu te poseras ces questions plus tard quand on aura le malheur de tomber dessus. Par ici, la voie est libre. »

Joseph avait commencé à avancer et Sebastian le suivit rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la raison pour laquelle Ruvik avait pris Amy avec lui.

Amy se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans un champ de tournesols. Cette fois-ci, elle venait de s'y réveiller. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil reflétait sur les tournesols. Amy avait l'impression de flotter au milieu de toutes ces superbes fleurs.

« Ah... C'est vrai... Je suis morte... » Se souvint Amy, la voix emplie de tristesse.

« Alors Amy ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allons manger ! »

La femme regarda autour d'elle et se vit plus jeune. La petite fille courait vers deux personnes, feu ses parents. Ils étaient tous les trois installés dans une grange pour manger.

Amy suivit la petite fille et entra dans la grange... elle semblait avoir était brûlée il y a longtemps maintenant. Mais quel endroit magnifique.

Ces souvenirs heureux, elle pensait les avoir totalement oubliés... mais il semblerait qu'ils fussent encore présent au fond de sa mémoire. Amy était assise prés des trois personne à contempler le magnifique champ de tournesols sous ses yeux.

Si ses souvenirs étaient encore intacts, elle se souvint avoir vu une jeune femme ici, dans la grange. Elle l'avait vu de loin, une femme faites de flamme et qui lui avait fait signe.

« Je n'étais qu'une enfant, ce n'était probablement que mon imaginaire... »

Amy sentit la présence de quelqu'un s'installant à coté d'elle. Une douce chaleur émanait de cette présence. Elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Une jeune femme habillée d'une robe rouge, ayant de longs cheveux noirs, était assise au coté d'Amy. Des flammes l'entouraient, mais elles ne brûlaient pas.

« Ta place n'est pas ici Amy... Tu dois te réveiller. » Fie la jeune femme.

« Pardon ? Je suis morte, je ne peux me réveiller... Et qui êtes vous ? »

« Tu ne sembles pas surprise. Je suis rassurée que tu ne prennes pas la fuite. »

« J'ai vu suffisamment de chose horrible aujourd'hui. Et puis, je suis dans mon souvenir. » Sourit Amy.

« Exact... Tes amis te cherche. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Il t'a soigné, tu n'es pas morte. » Informa la jeune femme de flammes.

« Réveille-toi ma fille. Tu as encore tant de choses à faire. » Intervint une voit masculine dans le dos des deux femmes.

Amy vit ses parents la regarder. Ils pouvaient lui parler et elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit où elle avait enfin retrouvé ses parents.

« Retourne dans ton monde. Ton heure n'est pas de nous rejoindre. Jamais nous ne t'avons tenue responsable de ce jour, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu dois oublier cela et avancer. » Fie la mère d'Amy.

« Maman... Papa... Je ne veux pas vous abandonner de nouveaux... »

« Tu dois le faire... Ils t'attendrons aussi longtemps qu'il le faille. Mais toi tu à une vie a vivre, donc quitte cet enfer avec tes amis. »

La jeune femme de flammes poussa légèrement Amy qui chuta dans le vide. Tout était noir autour de la femme, elle flottait dans la pénombre, elle n'y voyait rien. Puis elle décida d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Une douleur sur son flanc droit la fit souffrir. Elle posa sa main sur la zone de douleur et se tordit en deux. Cette douleur était insupportable. Entre deux hurlements de douleur, elle remarqua un médicament sur la table avec un verre d'eau. Elle ne réfléchit pas et prit ce médicament espérant que cela pourrait calmer sa douleur.

Une longue demi-heure était passée avant qu'Amy ne sente plus vraiment la douleur. Elle souffrait fortement lorsqu'elle tentait de bouger, mais si elle restait allongée et qu'elle respirait doucement, la douleur n'était quasiment pas perceptible.

Elle profita de ce léger temps de répits face à la douleur pour analyser la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait à cette heure.

Un lit simple est propre dans lequel elle était allongée. Une table de chevet en style ancien, mais en bon état. C'était une chambre correct, propre, en bon état. Amy finis par regarder son propre état. Elle avait un bandage tout autour d'elle sous la poitrine avec du sang sur le flanc droit. Le bandage paraissait être changé régulièrement. Il faudrait peut-être le changer à nouveau.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement peut rassurant et Ruvik apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Amy fut prise de frayeur et voulue se redresser, mais la douleur était trop importante et Amy dûe se résoudre à rester allonger et à souffrir un moment.

« Ne t'agite pas. Ta blessure est grave, il faut te soigner. Laisse-moi m'en charger. » Fit-il en s'approchant d'Amy.

« Arg... Qui dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? » Fit Amy méfiante.

« Si je souhaitais ta mort tu serais déjà morte ne pense tu pas ? Tu es ma sœur, jamais je ne te ferais du mal. »

Amy laissa échapper un autre gémissement de douleur et laissa finalement Ruvik l'aider. Elle ne pouvait rien faire seule de toute façon.

Ruvik maintenait Amy pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir afin qu'il change le bandage. Pendant qu'il s'occupait du bandage, Amy tenait les draps pour lutter contre la douleur et regarder un point vide à ses pieds par gêne. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Ruvik aida Amy à s'allonger de nouveau dans le lit. Amy le regarda jeter les précédents bandages et servir un autre verre d'eau.

« Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi ? Pourquoi avoir amené L'Homme à la Hache ici ? »

« Tu es ma grande sœur, même si tu sembles ne pas t'en souvenir. Quant à ce criminel, je ne l'ai pas amené ici, il est venu se réfugier ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait une menace pour toi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà eu à faire à lui. » Précisa Ruvik.

« Il... Il a tué mes parents sous mes yeux... Je ne suis pas votre grande sœur Ruben. Je suis juste Amy... » Marmonna Amy.

« Je suis sûr que tes souvenirs reviendront bientôt. Pour le moment, repose toi Laura. Il faut que tu guérisses. »

Ruvik était si attendrissant qu'Amy avait vraiment envie qu'elle soit sa sœur. Mais mentir n'était pas la solution. Elle devait lui faire comprendre, même si cela devait prendre du temps. Pour l'heure, le repos était la priorité.

Amy ne voulait pas dormir, elle l'avait assez fait. Elle espérait vite guérir, ou au moins savoir bouger pour tenter de rejoindre Sebastian.

« Bordel ! Pourquoi il a encore autant de monstres ?! » Hurla Sebastian en tuant deux zombie d'affilé.

« Aucune idée. Mais on va être à cours de balles, il faut qu'on s'enfuie de là si on ne veut pas mourir. » Affirma Joseph.

Les deux inspecteurs se mirent d'accord, arrêtèrent de tirer et prirent la fuite rapidement. Ils leur fallu quelques minutes, mais arrivèrent finalement par échapper à la petite horde de zombie.

Ils reprirent leur respiration en restant à genoux, caché dans une petite maison. Ils récupérèrent des munitions, des soins et leur esprits pour continuer d'avancer.

« C'est sans fin. Ce serait bien qu'on retrouve Kidman dans tout ce bordel. Ainsi que Leslie et le docteur Jimenez. »

« Ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. C'est quasiment impossible de trouver qui que ce soit en vie ici. » Fit remarquer Joseph.

« Ne perdons pas espoir Joseph. Allez avançons et voyons ce qu'on peut trouver. »

Les deux inspecteurs reprirent la route. En quittant la maison, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle à l'étage. La barrière était cassée pour une partie et les deux inspecteurs s'avancèrent afin d'observer la totalité de l'étage en dessous.

« A l'aide ! Aidez moi ! Sortez moi de là ! »

« Sebastian, c'est Kidman, elle est coincée dans ce tube en bas ! Il faut qu'on aille l'aider. » Affirma Joseph.

« Regarde en bas ! C'est replie de monstre. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Les deux inspecteurs descendirent et s'occupèrent des zombies présents en bas. Ils revenaient toujours en nombre et ça devenait presque interminable. Lorsque la zone fut sûre, Sebastian dut se charger de désactiver l'alimentation pour libérer Kidman.

« Ah, merci tous les deux. Je serais morte si vous n'étiez pas arrivé. » Dit Kidman.

« Que c'est il passé ? » Demanda Joseph en aidant la femme à se relever.

« Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans ce tube. »

Alors que Kidman expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé, et que Sebastian s'approchait de ses deux collègues, le sol s'effondra, emportant Kidman et Joseph avec lui.

« Kidman ! Joseph ! »

Sebastian descendit à son tour afin de rejoindre ses collègues, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Le sol était jonché de cadavres, de sang, de crâne. Sebastian passa au travers d'un passage étroit et arriva dans un couloir tout aussi délabré que précédemment. L'odeur était abominable. L'inspecteur vit un zombie s'approcher devant lui. Une balle suffit pour le tuer et il reprit sa recherche.

Quelqu'un frappa contre une porte et Sebastian pensa immédiatement à son collègue.

Au bout du couloir, le sol était totalement détruit. L'inspecteur du faire preuve d'agilité pour descendre et fini par tomber dans une rivière de sang.

« Kidman, vous êtes là ? »

Aucune réponse. Sebastian avança, ramassant au passage quelques munition et cette étrange gelée verte. Il quitta enfin le sang pour retrouver le sol ferme avec un couloir. Les bruits de coup contre la porte était plus fort. Sebastian s'arrêta devant la porte en question et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il n'y avait que des cadavres en putréfaction.

Le sol du couloir était effondré. L'inspecteur du sauter et entendit de plus belle de coup et des voix.

« Tenez bon ! J'arrive ! »

Deux zombies tombèrent sur son passage, et Sebastian du gâcher quelques précieuse balle pour y venir à bout. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls zombies de la salle. Un peu plus loin s'en trouver d'autre dans un espace plus grand. Après s'en être débarrassé, il finit par retrouver Joseph et Kidman sain et sauf.

La seule porte pour sortir de la zone était bloquée. Une porte blindée comme jamais.

« La porte semble verrouiller par l'autre coté. » Informa Kidman.

« Sebastian, peut être qu'on peut la soulever pour que Kidman passe en dessous et l'ouvre de l'autre coté ?. » Proposa Joseph.

« On compte sur vous. » Fit Sebastian.

« Ça marche. »

Les deux hommes soulevèrent au mieux la porte et Kidman passa en dessous. Ils lâchèrent sous le poids de la porte et les deux hommes rejoignirent l'autre porte que Kidman leur ouvrit.

Les rois collègues marchèrent tranquillement dans le couloir se proposant à eux.

« Content de vous voir en un seul morceau. » Fit Sebastian.

« C'est bizarre » Commença Joseph. « Pourquoi vous capturez au lieu de vous tuer ? »

Peut-être que je ne suis pas une menace pour lui. » Fais calmement Kidman.

« Lui ? » Interrogea Sebastian.

À ce moment une onde traversa le couloir. Sebastian et Joseph eu soudainement mal au crâne, tandis que Kidman n'avait rien du tout. Les trois personnes furent tirées vers le sol par d'étranges et longs bras recouvert de brûlure et de sang.

Sebastian se retrouva séparé de ses camarades et tomba dans une salle avec un mur détruit. La salle était vide, le sol recouvert de sang. Face à lui, un peu plus loin, une porte avec symbole qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprise. Un symbole qui semblait avoir était tracé avec du sang.

« Encore une porte avec ce symbole. »

L'inspecteur entra dans la salle. Sur le lit, se trouvait le faire-part de son mariage.

Le miroir de la pièce se brisa, et Sebastian se retrouva dans l'hôpital psychiatrique avec cet étrange femme Tatiana. Elle était présente, mais il ne la connaissait pas. L'inspecteur profita de se répit pour les informations qu'il trouva et pour ce reposer un peu.

Il retourna, grâce au miroir, dans la pièce précédente. L'inspecteur traversa un nouveau couloir de sang. Un piège se trouvait devant lui et un zombie se trouvait non loin. Le zombie sorti d'un coin du mur. Sebastian le brûla avec les deux autres se trouvant au sol et s'en débarrassa donc facilement.

L'inspecteur passa une porte, puis un deuxième et retomba une nouvelle fois sur un couloir. Un coté était bloqué par des lits d'hôpital. L'autre menait à une intersection. De grandes flaques d'huile ou de pétrole présente.

Au bout du couloir un porte de grillage menant à une pièce éclairé par une lumière rouge.

C'était calme jusque-là. Sebastian se méfiait tout de même de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Du sang se mit à gicler du sol, une femme avec de longs bras aux ongles acérés et aux longs cheveux noirs sortie du sol. L'inspecteur fit marche arrière et retourna dans le couloir précédent. Il mit le feu aux flaques d'huile ou de pétroles au moment où le monstre passa dessus et celle ci se mit à hurler de douleur avant de s'enfuir et de disparaître.

« Le feu semble fonctionner sur elle... »

L'inspecteur reprit sa respiration et ses esprits.

Tout en continuant sa route il traversa une sorte de chauffage, un grillage sous lequel le feu brûlait fortement.

Il passa par l'échelle permettant de quitter cet endroit et se retrouva sur plusieurs parcelles. Ruvik apparut face à lui, un sourire ornant son visage.

« Où est Amy !? »

« Elle s'appelle Laura... Elle restera avec moi désormais, vous ne la reverrez plus. Vous serrez mort bien avant. » Sourit Ruvik.

« Attends ! »

Lorsque Ruvik disparut, du sang gicla du sol et la femme aux quatre bras réapparut. Sebastian allé de nouveau devoir lui faire face, ou mourir.


	7. Tu n'est pas Laura, n'est ce pas ?  ,

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui en raison de la semaine manqué (je vais mettre des alarmes XD)

Tout d'abord je vous pris de m'excuser pour le grand nombre de fautes dans ce chapitre, je n'ai ni eu le temps, ni eu la foi de le corriger et je m'en excuse. je modifierais cela au plus vite !

Comme d'habitude "The Evil Within" m'appartient pas à l'exception de mon OC.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et a dans deux semaines !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : « Tu n'est pas Laura, n'est ce pas ? », « Laura n'est plus », « Leslie... ? »**

« Où suis je donc ? » S'interrogea Amy.

Elle était dans un bâtiments sombre, aucune odeur particulière ne lui titiller les narines, aucune douleur ne la faisait souffrir non plus.

« Ruvik est venu changer mon bandage, il m'a resservit un verre d'eau, puis je me suis endormis... » Récapitula Amy.

Amy n'y voyait presque rien et marchait doucement. Il lui aurait fallu une lampe torche ou quelque chose qui éclaire. Jusque la elle n'avait cogné dans aucun meuble ou objet à sa plus grande surprise comme si elle était guidée.

« Ahahah... tu es comme moi petite enfant... » Ria une voix masculine.

« Non... pas encore... vous êtes morts... »

Amy fut prise de panique et chercha le monstre qu'elle avait vu mourir, qu'elle avait tué avec Sebastian. Il ne devrait pas être la.

« Je suis dans ta tête ! Lui aussi était dans ma tête. Maintenant à ton tour, prend ma place et assouvis notre envie de couper des têtes ! »

« Non, non, non ! » Hurla Amy.

Elle était entouré de tête suspendu, le sang encore frais et la grande hache se trouvant non loin. L'Homme à la Hache se trouvait face à elle. Amy observa ses mains et vit une tête y trôner. Elle était recouverte de sang, de la tête au pied, comme si elle avait commis une multitude de massacre.

« Non ! Aaaaahhhh ! Arg ! »

Amy hurlait à la fois de terreur et de douleur. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses larmes ne cessait de couler. Malgré la douleur elle quitta son lit et s'enfuie de la pièce. Elle ne faisait pas attention au couloir qu'elle traversait. Elle était persuadé être poursuivit par l'Homme à la Hache. La fuite était son seule refuge, elle courait au mieux, même si chaque pas était une abomination.

« Quelqu'un ! Aidez moi je vous en pris ! » Pleurait Amy.

En se retournant elle était persuadé avoir vu la silhouette de ce monstre et ne fit donc pas attention à Ruvik qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle lui fonça dedans et s'accrocha à lui, cherchant à se cacher.

« Il est la ! Derrière moi. Il me pourchasse, il est mort pourtant ! »

Ruvik semblait triste de voir la frayeur que ressentait Amy en pensant que sa terreur la pourchassait. Il la serra dans ses bras tentant de la réconforter.

« Laura, il n'y a personne derrière toi. Ce monstre est mort, tu ne le reverra plus, c'est promis. Je te le promet. Si il venait à revenir, je le tuerais de mes mains. »

« Laura ….. ? …. Oh non, c'est vous... lâchez moi, lâchez moi ! »

Amy repoussa Ruvik et fit demi-tour pour s'en échapper.

Mais elle fut prise en tenaille. D'un coté se trouvait l'homme à la Hache, et de l'autre Ruvik qui ne cessait de la confondre avec une certaine Laura.

Douleur, peur, danger... Amy accumulait un grand nombre d'éléments dans sa tête et fini par s'agenouiller au milieu du couloir et de se prendre la tête.

« Je veux quitter cet endroit, je veux que tout ça disparaisse ! Foutez moi la paix, allez vous en, allez vous en, allez vous en ! »

« ….Amy... »

A l'appel de son nom la femme releva la tête. C'était Ruvik qui venait de l'appeler. Il venait de l'appeler par son véritable prénom. Amy ne s'y attendait pas, et ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

« … Amy... Donc... tu n'es vraiment pas Laura... ? » Interrogea Ruvik.

Amy était surprise de cette prise de conscience soudaine. Elle se releva doucement, posa une main sur sa blessure la faisant toujours souffrir et fit un pas en avant vers Ruvik.

« En effet... je ne suis pas Laura... je ne l'ai jamais été... arg... Je, je suis bien Amy, ravie de faire votre connaissance Ruben. » Sourit Amy.

La femme fit un pas en supplémentaire en avant et chuta à cause de sa douleur. Heureusement Ruben la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'aida à rester debout.

« Quand tu ira mieux, tu devra partir. » Lui annonça t-il. « Tu n'est pas Laura.. tu n'as donc rien à faire ici... »

Amy fut surprise des parole de Ruben. Tout ce qui la sauvait jusque la était le fait que Ruben pense qu'elle était Laura. Maintenant, une fois qu'elle serait guéris, elle retournerais au milieu des couloirs et des salles de l'hôpital psychiatrique sans jamais savoir se repérer et en ayant peu de chance de retrouver les inspecteurs.

« J'avais de la chance en faites... Que vous pensiez que je sois Laura... Je l'ai vu vous savez, son esprits, une fois quand j'étais enfant. Elle était belle, avec ses long cheveux flottant au vent... Je retournerais la voir quand je sortirais d'ici. » Expliqua Amy.

Ruben ne répondit rien et partit après avoir aidé Amy à s'allonger dans le lit. La femme savait qu'elle allait probablement mourir maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus de chance de mourir surtout.

Sebastian tentait de fuir le monstre aux quatre bras qu'avait fait intervenir Ruvik. L'inspecteur compris rapidement qu'il lui fallait activer les pièges afin de s'en débarrasser. Il fallut la faire chauffer au cœurs des flammes à trois reprises avant qu'elle ne meurent. Ou du moins qu'elle semble être morte.

« Enfin débarrassé de cette chose. J'espère ne plus la revoir. Et Ruvik qui doit toujours avoir Amy... Va falloir que je trouve cette gamine aussi. »

Sebastian rechargea l'ensemble de ses armes et reprit sa route. Il était décidé à retrouver ses coéquipiers et Amy avant de quitter cet enfer et retrouver un monde civilisé.

Le monde autour de Sebastian semblait se détériorer. Vu qu'il était issus de Ruvik, ce dernier devait avoir appris quelque chose ou subir quelque d'une quelconque façon.

« Amy y serait pour quelque chose ? J'en doute, pas vu l'état dans lequel Ruvik l'a emmené. » En déduit Sebastian.

Amy observait la plafond depuis le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. D'un coté elle était contente que Ruben est enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas Laura, mais d'un autre coté, il était jusque là sa seule chance de survie sûr. Une fois qu'elle serait capable de marcher correctement, elle devrait partir de cet endroit sûr jusque la et se retrouver de plus belle dans l'enfer.

Elle redoutait ce moment au plus au point. Elle ne voulait pas partir de là, c'était trop dangereux, trop effrayant. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de ce défendre. Aucun moyen de survivre. Et si l'Homme à la Hache venait à revenir ? Qu'allait t-elle faire ? Et si Ruben ne voulait plus l'avoir prés de lui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée directement ?

« J'EN AI MARRE DE CE MONDE BORDEL ! » Hurla Amy dans son lit.

Elle ne pensait que ce hurlement ferait venir Ruben. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il viendrait.

« Que ce passe t-il ? »

Ruben avait toujours cet voix neutre et détaché. Mais son regard le trahissait. Il était inquiet et cela se voyait. Il fallut quelque temps à Amy avait qu'elle ne décide de parler.

« Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant ? Je ne suis pas Laura, je vous importe donc peu, donc pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer. Tu n'es pas une menace pour moi. » Expliqua Ruben.

« Que suis je donc alors ? Une préoccupation ? Ou un élément indésirable peut être ? »

« Rien de tout cela. Tu n'es juste pas une menace. » Répéta t-il.

« Laura est morte, vous en êtes conscient n'est ce pas ? Vous ne la verrez plus. »

« Silence ! Elle est encore en vie j'en suis persuadée, je vais la retrouver ! »

Amy venait de toucher un point sensible. Ruben ne voulait pas admettre la mort de sa grande sœur, même si il savait qu'elle n'était plus du monde réel.

« Je vois... J'aurais du m'en douter, que vous pensiez la retrouver. Acceptez le. Laura est morte. »

« ça suffit ferme la ! »

Ruben s'approcha rapidement vers Amy et sur le coup de l'énervement il l'a prit par cou et serra. Il cherchait à l'étrangler, mais en sentant la main chaude de Amy sur son bras, il lâcha prise et s'éloigna.

« Ne me cherche pas, je n'ai aucun envie de te tuer. »

Ruben quitta la salle suite à cette phrase. Amy reprenait sa respiration et décida finalement de se redresser difficilement et de poser pied à terre. Elle sourit. Il était temps pour elle de quitter cet endroit. Elle ne souhaitais pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que sa blessure soit soigné.

Amy chercha dans la pièce quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de canne. Elle savait qu'elle cherchait dans le vent, mais elle y penserait dans son trajet vers la sortie.

Ainsi, difficilement, Amy se leva et avança en s'appuyant au mur. Ruben ne la tuerait pas, elle en était sûre. Elle devrait donc juste faire attention au zombie en voulant retrouver Sebastian et Joseph.

Amy souffrait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour retrouver sa vie normal, comme avant, où elle allait en cours tout les jours, elle allait visiter les lieux abandonnés de son temps libre, elle profitait du temps qu'elle avait devant elle... toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient une vie normal et plus ou moins paisible.

Amy fit preuve d'un maximum de discrétion, elle retenait ses gémissements au cas où elle venait à tomber sur un zombie non loin. Elle fouillait chaque salle dans lesquels elle passait espérant trouvait un objet pouvant faire office d'une canne ainsi que d'une arme pour se défendre par précaution.

« Tout ce chemin me paraît long... il me reste de la batterie on dirait » Remarqua Amy en sortant son portable. « Je vais lancer un chrono pour voir le temps qui passe. »

Amy essayait tant bien que mal d'être rationnel dans ses recherches et ses actions. La douleur l'empêchait quelque fois d'avoir les idées claires.

« Bien... Prends ton temps Amy. Tu vas bien finir par trouver une armes pour te défendre et aussi un autre être humain peut être. » Se rassura Amy.

Amy entra dans une grande salle d'expérience. Il y avait un grand nombre de cerveau dans des bocaux sur des étagères, plusieurs lits d'hôpitaux recouvert de draps délimitant des corps.

Quelques flaques de sang par ci par la, des outils dont Amy ne connaissait même pas l'existence, des notes sur les bureaux, probablement des scientifiques. La femme fouilla l'ensemble de tiroir et fini par tomber sur un pistolet avec deux chargeurs supplémentaire. Elle aurait préféré une arme blanche, plus facile pour elle à manipuler, mais elle ferait avec ce pistolet.

« Bien, pour l'arme c'est bon... il ne reste plus qu'un objet pour faire office de canne. » Se fit remarquer Amy.

Amy, dans sa fouille complète de la salle, entendit une voix faible. La voix tremblait et répété la même chose en boucle.

« Danger... danger... danger...danger... sortir d'ici, il faut sortir d'ici... »

Amy suivit la voix et au bout d'un certains temps vit un garçon dans un coin de cette grande salle coupé par un mur. Le garçon avait des cheveux décoloré et était habillé comme les patients de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il se tenait la tête des deux mains, accroupis face au coin des murs.

« Tu es humains toi, pas vrai ? » demanda Amy

Le garçon s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Amy. Il était apeuré, autant que l'était Amy. La garçon observa longuement Amy, il semblait l'analyser.

« Je suis Amy Vicrano, comment t'appelle tu ? »

« Leslie... Danger... il faut sortir d'ici... Amy aider. » Fit le garçon.

« Oui calme toi, je vais t'aider au mieux... arg ! »

Amy posa genoux au sol à cause de la douleur commençant à redevenir insupportable. Le médicament ne faisait plus effet.

« Amy mal en point ! »

Leslie se précipita vers Amy pour l'aider à se relever. Bien qu'ayant quelque retard, Leslie était un brave garçon. Il aida Amy à avancer pour quitter cette pièce, il semblait savoir ou il allait, et Amy n'émit aucune objection quand à la destination où elle était emmenée.


	8. Abandon et Persévérance

Bien le bonsoir à vous tous ! j'ai du retard c'est vrai et je m'en excuse (j'avoue j'ai pas eu la foi ce week-end)

Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici enfin, ce nouveau chapitre !

Le proclamer habituel concernant le jeu, seul mon OC m'appartient !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Abandon et persévérance._**

Amy avait totalement laissé Leslie la guider jusque là. De toute façon, toute seule, elle était quasi incapable de marcher. Qui plus est, elle se préoccuper plus de ne pas crier sa douleur que de l'endroit où ils allaient tous les deux.

Amy écoutait le jeune Leslie parler à ses côtés. Il semblait ressentir tous les dangers ici et arrivait à éviter silencieusement les zombies sans s'en préoccuper.

« Amy va bien aller... Amy va bien aller... »

Ce garçon était bienveillant, Amy en avait la quasi-certitude. Il était comme un enfant qui restait dans son coin par peur, mais qui n'hésitait pas à aider ceux qui était en danger.

« Où allons-nous Leslie ? » Fini finalement par demander Amy.

« Amy va être en sécurité bientôt. Amy pourra se reposer. » Répondit Leslie.

« D'accord, je te fais confiance... »

Amy fixait le sol pendant le long trajet qui semblait être à faire. Pourquoi diable avait elle décidé de quitter cette chambre ?

« Leslie ? Dieu merci, tu n'as rien. Qui est cette fille ? »

Une voix féminine qui semblait connaître Leslie. Amy releva la tête pour observer cette personne. C'était une femme, sûrement une inspectrice comme Sebastian et Joseph, les cheveux court et noir. Pour Amy, c'était une chance de tomber sur elle actuellement.

« Amy est blessée... » Informa Leslie.

« Bonjour... Amy Vicrano... Arg... » Se présenta Amy douloureusement.

« Ne parlait pas, votre blessure semble bien sérieuse. Je suis l'agent Kidman, je vais vous aider. »

« Avec plaisir... »

Kidman supporta Amy à la place de Leslie et ce dernier les suivit. Amy se laissa de nouveau guider, mais Leslie arrivait mieux à éviter les zombies.

Amy essayait tout de même d'apporter son aide en tentant de viser avec le pistolet qu'elle avait trouvé, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'avait pas la force pour.

« Et merde ! »

« Ne force pas, tu n'es pas en état. » Sermonna rapidement Kidman.

Amy ne cherchait pas à compter le temps qu'ils avaient tout les trois marché pour finalement arriver à un endroit qui ressemblait à quelque chose.

Ils étaient dehors, de nouveau dehors pour Amy en tout cas. Il faisait jour. La lumière du soleil était agréable après tout ce temps dans le noir. L'endroit ressemblait à une ville, elle était en ruine. C'était une place de marché, avec une grande statue d'ange en son centre. Une sorte de lampe semblait « l'éclairer » sur l'un des côté, et les trois autres supports de pierre étaient vide.

« Une énigme ? » Questionna à voix haute Amy.

« On dirait bien. Trouvons d'abord un endroit où tu peux te reposer un peu, et je m'occuperais de cette énigme, d'accord ? »

Amy acquiesça. En fouillant ce marché et les maisons alentours, ils finirent par trouver un vieux matelas sur lequel allonger Amy. C'était loin d'être le grand confort, mais vu la situation, c'était amplement suffisant .

« Leslie reste avec Amy caché ici pendant que je m'occupe de cette énigme. » Ordonna l'agent Kidman.

Leslie obéit simplement sans rien dire. Il était accroupi prés de la femme blessée. Amy n'avait plus la force de résister et plongea dans les bras de Morphée avec une grande aisance. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si c'était bon ou non pour elle. Avec une telle blessure, c'était sûrement fortement déconseillé, non ?

Amy ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle revit la belle femme enveloppée par les flammes qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était au seuil de la mort.

« Vous revoilà... Suis-je encore au seuil de la mort ? » Demanda Amy avec un léger sourire.

« Non, pas cette fois. Tu dors simplement. Et quelqu'un veille sur toi. »

« C'est vrai... Kidman à dit à Leslie de rester avec moi. Ça me rassure un peu. »

Il eu un court silence entre les deux femmes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de paysage autour d'elles. Tout était blanc, aucun horizon, aucune forme existante.

« Tu as... Fais exprès de provoquer Ruben de la sorte ? » Demanda finalement la femme aux flammes.

« Je... Oui » Soupire Amy. « Je suis désolé. Vous êtes l'esprit de cette fameuse Laura, c'est ça ? Sa grande sœur ? Je ne pense pas que Ruben soit mauvais, mais sa soif de vengeance et le fait qu'il n'accepte votre mort le pousse à faire tout ceci. » Expliqua Amy.

« Mais... il ne t'a pas tué malgré tous... Tu peux l'aider n'est ce pas ? » Fit Laura avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Ah ah, je ne pense pas forcément être la bonne personne... Je suis trouillarde, gravement blessée et risque de mourir à chaque instant... Je veux juste quitter cet endroit. »

« Non... Amy... Il ne faut pas laisser Amy... »

« Il est trop tard pour elle. Sa blessure est trop grave. »

Amy entrouvrit légèrement les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Kidman semblait partir avec Leslie en la laissant là. Des râles de zombie se faisaient pourtant entendre un peu partout autour.

Mais la femme n'avait ni la force, ni la tête à se lever et à réfléchir. Elle se rendormit donc malgré les dangers s'approchant.

.

.

.

.

« Réveille toi ! Vite ! »

Une voix résonna dans la tête de la femme qui ouvrit brutalement les yeux et constata avec effrois qu'un zombie se trouvait au-dessus d'elle prêt à la mordre. Amy tâta le sol de sa main gauche et prit le premier objet qui vint pour l'assener sur le zombie. Elle profita de la confusion de ce dernier pour se relever difficilement et s'éloigner du mieux qu'elle puisse.

Elle n'avait pas vu son arme en se relevant, Kidman lui avait sûrement prit avant de l'abandonner.

Amy réussit à sortir de sa « cachette » et à éviter une seconde fois le même zombie. La femme vit une hache un peu plus loin et essaya d'aller la chercher le plus rapidement possible.

Tout se joua à la seconde prés. Amy saisit la hache. Elle frappa derrière elle. Le zombie était à ses talons. Sa tête tomba au sol. La hache resta plantée dans le cou du zombie.

Amy reprit sa respiration et se retint de ne pas pleurer de peur. Tout venait de se jouer à la seconde prés.

« Cette Kidman... Je la retiens ! J'espère qu'elle ne va rien faire à Leslie ! »

Amy ne bougea pas plus pendant un moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était bloquée. Elle tremblait de peur, et sa blessure lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre, elle était terriblement faible, avait de grande difficulté à marcher...

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait être là pour l'aider. Amy n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, mais actuellement, elle aurait prié mille dieux pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Les râles de zombies se faisaient entendre d'avantage. Ils se rapprochaient. Amy récupéra la hache plantée dans le cou du zombie.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette arme, il s'agissait d'affreux souvenir très récent. Elle se mit à chercher une arme à feu dans les environs tout en tentant de s'éloigner des râles de zombies s'approchant à grand pas.

Dans ses fouilles, elle réussit finalement à trouver un bâton en bois sur lequel elle pourrait s'appuyer. Ça permettait tout de même de la soulager un peu sur les efforts à donner pour avancer.

« Merde... Les voilà déjà ? »

Amy fit face à trois zombies l'ayant repéré. Elle n'avait que la hache pour se défendre et elle n'était pas capable de la garder en main après avoir donné son coup.

Le premier zombie fonça sur Amy et elle l'abattit à l'aide de la hache. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le second zombie le suivait d'aussi prés et n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

Le zombie sauta sur Amy et la plaqua au sol violemment pour essayer de la mordre. La femme faillit lâcher le zombie qu'elle tenait tout juste à bonne distance avec ses bras pour ne pas se faire mordre. Le choc l'avait fait d'avantage souffrir, et elle due faire preuve d'une énorme volonté pour ne pas céder à cette douleur. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lâcher un hurlement, mais ses muscles ne cédèrent pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Amy se rendit compte que le troisième zombie approchait doucement. Si les deux venaient à être sur elle, elle n'arriverait pas à résister.

Des coups de feu à proximité la firent espérer et les voix de Joseph et Sebastian était un signe de sécurité.

« Quelqu'un ! à l'aide ! Par ici ! » Hurla Amy tout en résistant.

Le troisième zombie se tourna vers la provenance des coups de feu. Et se fit décapiter par Joseph. Quant à celui au-dessus de Amy, il se fit exploser par la tête, qui chuta juste à coté du visage de Amy. La femme se retrouva le visage couvert de sang, ses muscles lâchèrent prise et le corps du zombie tomba mollement sur le siens. Elle était incapable de bouger.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder avec effrois la tête du zombie à côté de la sienne. La mâchoire inférieure était manquante, et des sortes de tentacule sortant de son œil droit. Amy avait terriblement peur sur le moment. La chose à coté d'elle était morte, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Quelque râlement sortait encore de cette tête loin de son corps, et Amy n'était pas rassurée de cela.

« Amy ! T'es encore en vie ? »

Cette question de Sebastian la fit reprendre ses esprits. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait du mourir à un certains moment, mais Ruben était venu l'aider.

Joseph retira le corps du zombie qui était sur Amy et aida cette dernière à se relever. Le simple fait de bouger n'améliorait pas la blessure d'Amy.

« Comment ce fait il que tu sois encore en vie avec une telle blessure ? » Demanda Joseph.

« C'est... grâce à Ruben. Il m'a soigné... »

« Ruben ? Quoi ce type chelou qui veut notre mort et qui t'a embarqué avec toi quand on a tué l'autre psychopathe ? » Demanda d'une traite Sebastian.

Amy se contenta d'acquiescer en essayant de garder l'équilibre. Elle se tenait le flanc droit d'une main et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à la douleur lourdement présente.

« Enfin... Je suis content de te revoir en vie. Ce type m'a dit que je ne te verrais plus. » Affirma Sebastian en essuyant une partie du sang se trouvant sur le visage d'Amy. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« La douleur commence à devenir limite... Je pense qu'il faudra changer les bandages lorsqu'on en trouvera d'autre... Ruben m'avait donné un caché qui m'avait fait du bien, mais l'effet s'est estompé. » Expliqua Amy, les mains tremblantes.

« C'est étrange comme histoire tout ceci. Pourquoi cette personne t'aurait soignée ? » Demanda Joseph septique.

« Il... Il pensait que j'étais sa grande sœur Laura... mais après m'avoir soigné, il a compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne tentera pas de me tuer, je pense, mais il m'a demandé de partir... » Raconta Amy.

Elle savait que Joseph ne la croirait pas, mais elle disait la vérité, elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir surtout vu son état.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'heure, nous devons retrouver Kidman. » Posa Joseph.

« Ah ! Cette Kidman ! Je le retiens elle d'ailleurs ! Elle m'a abandonné ici et est partit avec Leslie ! » Râla Amy.

Les deux inspecteurs se tournèrent vers Amy, étonnés par les paroles de cette dernière. Ils connaissaient leur collègue, il ne la voyait pas abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin... Bien qu'ici, rien ne pouvait être sûr.

« Kidman à fait ça ? » Firent en même temps Sebastian et Joseph.

« Oui. Elle m'avait dit de me reposer dans un endroit plus ou moins à l'abri des regards. Je m'y suis endormie un moment. Et quand j'ai ouvert légèrement les yeux entre deux, elle forçait Leslie à venir avec elle tout en me laissant là. » Expliqua Amy.

« Cela me paraît impensable, mais rien n'est sûr ici. » Conclut Joseph.

Joseph était un homme à fière allure. Il semblait sérieux, et avait un sang-froid impressionnant au vu de la situation actuel. Sebastian le considérait comme un coéquipier très important. Ils avaient longuement enquêté ensemble, ils étaient très bons amis.

Amy avait pu le constater pour les quelques fois qu'elle avait « voyagé » avec eux.

La femme ne savait pas vraiment comment communiquer avec Joseph. Bien qu'il semblait de confiance, il était plutôt froid de son point de vue.

« Bon, on ne va pas traîner ici plus longtemps. Amy tu peut marcher avec cette blessure ? » Demanda Sebastian, brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

« Oui, j'avais ramassé un bâton tout à l'heure. En m'appuyant dessus, ça devrait aller. »

« C'était ce bâton ? »

Joseph tendait le bâton en question à Amy. Cette dernière sourit et le remercia. Les inspecteurs prirent les devants. Amy avait récupéré la hache précédemment utilisée et avait suivit les inspecteurs en essayant au mieux de ne pas les ralentir.

Le bâton l'aidait bien, elle arrivait à marcher presque normalement bien que lentement.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement à l'entrée d'un cimetière. La première pierre tombale face à eux portait un symbole étrange qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, mais qui leur était pourtant familier.

Le cimetière s'étendait jusque loin à l'horizon avec au bout ce qui semblait être une église.

« Je suis curieuse de voir cette église de plus prés. » S'extasia Amy. Ses yeux brillaient en fixant cette église.

« Amy c'est pas le moment, on a plus urgent. »

« J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au Moyen-âge. » Coupa Joseph.

Sebastian et Amy le regardèrent et se mirent à réfléchir à ses mots. Il n'avait pas tord, mais ce n'était pas possible techniquement. La science ne permettait pas encore de retourner dans le passé.

« Mais il y a des ascenseurs, donc de l'électricité. » Ajouta Sebastian.

« On dirait des brides de souvenirs. »

Amy écoutait les deux inspecteurs alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse beaucoup plus poussé et scientifique. Mais la science n'était pas d'une grande utilité ici, ni la logique. Mais il était vrai que cette place de marché, ce cimetière et cette église au loin semblait tout droit sortie du Moyen-âge.

Avec de tels souvenirs, l'enfance de cette personne n'avait pas dû être très jolie.

Joseph fut pris d'une violente et brisa ainsi les pensées d'Amy tournée vers l'église. Il cracha un peu sang, et Sebastian se précipita vers lui pour l'aider.

Des râles de zombies commençaient à ce faire entendre, une fois encore. L'endroit était sûrement envahi à leur grand malheur. Sebastian aida Joseph à se déplacer.

« Allons nous cacher pour l'instant. Et j'ai besoin de mon coéquipier. »

Les trois personnes s'abritèrent dans la petite maisonnette de pierre en partie détruite. Joseph se laissa glisser contre un mur en toussant encore un peu, et Amy s'appuya également pour se reposer.

Sebastian sortit une bouteille en aluminium de sa poche et la secoua pour vérifier son contenu.

« Pour toi aussi c'était comme ça après l'accident Seb ? » Demanda Joseph, brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

« Ouais, sauf que moi, j'ai pas essayé de me flinguer. » Répliqua le supérieur.

Comprenant rapidement que la conversation ne la regardait pas, Amy se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maisonnette, suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre ce que les deux inspecteurs, mais assez prés de la maisonnette pour ne pas se faire repérer par les zombies se trouvant dans la zone.

Amy observait l'église. Elle aimait bien ce genre de bâtisse. Elles étaient majestueuses, essayant d'atteindre le ciel pour être le plus proche de Dieu. Une architecture à coupé le souffle, et solide. Si seulement les circonstances étaient autres, elle pourrait aller se perdre dans la beauté des vitraux et de l'architecture ornant l'intérieur.

Une église tellement belle, mais tellement triste à la fois, pensait Amy. Un joyau dans un cauchemar.

Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, Amy songeait à tout abandonner. Avec une telle blessure, elle ne pouvait pas aller vite, et elle mettait en danger ceux qui était avec elle.

Quand elle y pensait, elle n'avait plus vraiment d'entourage non plus. Ses parents étaient décédés, mais ses grands-parents non, ni ses oncles et tantes. Mais eux habitaient loin, et ne prenaient pas tant de nouvelle, pas plus qu'elle du moins.

« Abandonner dans cette église serait pas mal quand même... »

La femme s'attendait à entendre la vois de Ruben à cette pensée. Mais rien. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle voulait le revoir. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle souhaitât le revoir ?

La décision était compliquée.

Abandon ou persévérance, tel était la question.


	9. Joseph Oda

Bonsoir à tous ! voici le chapitre 8. Comme d'habitude, "the evil within" ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Joseph Oda.**_

« On en reparlera plus tard, on doit y aller. »

Ces mots de Sebastian coupèrent net les pensées d'Amy. Celle-ci se redressa et se tourna vers les deux inspecteurs. Joseph passa devant Amy, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, mais faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« De la-haut, je devrais pouvoir te guider Sebastian. » Affirma Joseph.

L'inspecteur à lunette grimpa à l'échelle grimpant en haut d'une sorte de tombeau familiale. Il observa l'horizon un petit moment.

« C'est Kidman ! Elle est avec un garçon... » Annonça t-il.

Il prit le sniper se trouvant dans les mains d'un mort à côté de lui. Ce mort tenait fermement son arme, et Joseph du tirer deux à trois fois dessus pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer et vérifier l'arme.

« Il est encore en bon état. Vas-y Sebastian, je te couvre. »

« Amy, tu restes avec Joseph, tu ne bouges pas surtout. Pas question de te perdre une nouvelle fois. » Ordonna Sebastian.

Amy acquiesça et s'approcha de la bâtisse sur laquelle était Joseph. Des zombies étaient cachés dans la zone inondée. Heureusement, Sebastian réagissait assez vite, et réussissait à ne pas être blessé. Joseph y était aussi pour quelque chose, s'il n'était pas la, Sebastian ne s'en serait pas sortit aussi facilement.

Il avança sur le chemin de pierre au milieu des tombes, discrètement et sur ses gardes.

Un zombie masqué passa plus loin devant Sebastian et ouvrit une porte de métal. Juste derrière se trouvait un géant enchaîné, qui brisa ses chaînes et explosa le zombie masqué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Un zombie géant ?! Mais c'est quoi cette anomalie ? »

Joseph et Amy n'en revenaient pas. Une personne aussi grande que ça n'existait pas, c'était un géant, costaux.

Mais le pire était pour Sebastian, il allait devoir l'affronter. Il dut la jouer fine. Il évita à plusieurs les attaques ennemies sous lesquelles il n'aurait pas su se relever. Sebastian alternait entre fusil à pompe, arbalète sentinelle, et simple pistolet. Joseph essayait d'être le plus précis possible avec son sniper, et au bout de longues minutes, ils finirent par y venir à bout.

« Il était coriace celui là. » Soupira Joseph.

« Quel genre d'expérience à t-il pu être réalisé sur ça ? On ne devient pas aussi grand un si peu de temps quand même... » Essayait de comprendre Amy.

Sebastian reprenait sa respiration et ses esprits. Ce combat était impensable.

Et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir avancer plus ou moins tranquillement, un deuxième, de la même taille et aussi costaux que le précédent arriva à toute vitesse.

Il fut plus simple de s'en débarrasser, Sebastian savait comment s'y prendre.

« Tout va bien Sebastian ?! » Demanda Joseph toujours aux aguets.

« Oui, je crois... »

« Bien, on se retrouve prés de la statue de cheval ! »

Joseph descendit de la petite bâtisse et rejoignit Amy.

« Allons-y Amy, Sebastian nous attends. »

Les trois personnes se retrouvèrent donc devant les statues de chevaux. Un tombeau se trouvait entre les deux statues.

« Attendez, il me semble avoir noté quelques choses concernant un cheval. »

Joseph sortit un petit carnet et le feuilleta. Il lit sa page tout en s'approchant de la statue de gauche et actionna une sorte de levier sur l'une des pattes de la statue. Le tombeau se poussa, délivrant ainsi un passage permettant aux trois personnes de pouvoir avancer.

« Il va falloir descendre... » Affirma Sebastian.

Il n'y avait aucune autre solution que de sauter. Amy n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'eût pas le choix.

« Je descends en premier pour aider Amy. » Affirma Joseph.

Sebastian ne trouva rien à redire la-dessus et laissa donc passer Joseph en premier. L'inspecteur à lunettes sauta donc, se réceptionnant parfaitement sur ses deux jambes sans encombre.

« A ton tour Amy ! Ne t'en fais pas, je te rattrape ! »

Amy regarda la profondeur, recula un peu, s'avança à nouveau pour ré-évaluer la profondeur et prit une grande inspiration. Elle lança son bâton en premier pour ne pas être gênée, et finit par sauter en fermant les yeux. Comme le lui avait dit Joseph, il la rattrapa et elle ne sentit rien du tout.

« Tu vois ? »

Amy remercia l'inspecteur à lunette et reprit son bâton une fois les pieds au sol. C'était maintenant au tour de Sebastian de sauter. Il y alla doucement, tout comme Joseph, mais au moment de toucher le sol, il glissa et se cogna la tête contre le sol.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, les trois personnes purent reprendre leur route après que Joseph se soit inquiété de l'état de son supérieur.

L'endroit était un sous-sol délabré, puant le sang et la mort. En avançant jusqu'à une première salle, des sacs, contenant sûrement des cadavres, étaient suspendus au plafond. À la droite des personnes, coupé par un grillage, une sorte de mécanisme permettant aux sacs accrochés d'avancer.

Le premier sac face à eux se dandiner comme pour pouvoir s'échapper. Amy resta cacher derrière Joseph ne voulant pas prendre le risque de s'approcher. Sebastian s'approcha du sac en question et donna un coup avec son arme. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du sac ne bougea plus.

« Il est horrible cet endroit... » Se murmura Amy.

L'odeur et la vue lui donnaient l'envie de vomir. Mais elle se retint et prit de grandes inspirations par la bouche. Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant, pas après être aller si loin. Joseph et Sebastian avancèrent au milieu de tout ces sacs suspendus. Ils étaient parfaitement calmes, la vue de ces horreurs semblait ne rien leur faire.

« Amy ? Tu es toute pâle, tout va bien ? » L'interrogea Sebastian.

« Oui, oui, je vais bien, tout va bien ne vous en faites pas. » Sourie Amy.

La femme ne voulait pas retarder d'avantage les deux hommes qui l'aidaient énormément déjà. Elle était un boulet. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et son nez pour éviter de sentir trop cette immonde odeur, mais rien ne pouvait y faire. Ce geste n'y changerait rien.

Les deux inspecteurs avancèrent suivit de loin par Amy. Ils entrèrent dans une salle, quatre autels étaient installés, tous avec un signe étrange dessus et des cadavres dans des sacs accrochés à une chaîne. À l'entrée du petit groupe dans la salle, le cadavre se trouvant sur l'autel à leur gauche fut remonté.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? » Se demanda Sebastian.

« Des autels de sacrifices. Ce doit sûrement être une nouvelle énigme. » Fit Joseph.

« Si ce sont des souvenirs... ce garçon a vraiment dû avoir une terrible enfance... Je comprend qu'il est fini de la sorte... » Sortit Amy.

« Tss... J'ai plutôt envie de lui mettre une balle dans la tête que de le plaindre. » Répondit Sebastian.

Amy sourit de façon gênée face à la réponse de Sebastian. Il avait raison, sûrement. Amy n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Au final, Ruben ne semblait pas si mauvais de son point de vue.

Amy observa les deux inspecteurs résoudre cette énigme. Sebastian passa en premier et ce fut le soulagement lorsque aucun piège ne s'activa.

Amy s'était coupé du monde qui l'entourait. Elle se contentait de suivre sans dire le moindre mot. Elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité.

Elle avançait, encore et encore et encore, elle avançait sans aucun but précis, elle se contentait de suivre. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se disait que tout ceci n'était juste qu'un mauvais rêve sur lequel elle avait un peu d'emprise. Personne ne lui voulait du mal, elle était juste là. Elle pourrait rester dans un coin et attendre que tout passe au lieu de se mettre bêtement en danger.

Amy reprit ses esprits lorsque le petit groupe réussit enfin à rejoindre l'extérieur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'avoir les pieds sur terre à ce moment précis lui sauverait la vie de la sorte.

Un énorme monstre sortit de nul part chassant les trois personnes. Amy évita la charge et se releva le plus vite possible pour se diriger vers le portail. Joseph semblait rester derrière elle pour la couvrir, elle ne savait pas vraiment en réalité. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à passer le portail à travers la brèche qui s'y trouvait, Joseph la suivant de près.

Sebastian se trouvait encore du même coté que le monstre. Ce dernier se cachait dans les buissons et Sebastian n'était pas capable de le voir. Ainsi après quelques durs esquive, il réussit finalement à rejoindre les deux autres.

« J'ai fait tomber mes lunettes... » Fit Joseph.

Les trois personnes regardèrent dans la zone où se trouvait le monstre et se regardèrent. Amy et Sebastian conclurent qu'il fallait les récupérer en observant le visage dépité de Joseph.

Sebastian y alla. Il attendit de voir où était le monstre avant de repasser le portail et de foncer vers les lunettes en question.

« Sebastian derrière vous attentions ! »

Le monstre était sorti des buissons pour sauter sur l'inspecteur. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse et fit un effort surprenant pour repasser le portail et échapper au monstre.

« Je suis désolé. C'est pas seulement pour mes problèmes de vue... Ça m'aide... A me sentir normal... » Se justifia Joseph.

« T'en fais pas. Pour l'instant faut qu'on trouve Kidman. »

Sebastian prit les devants. Joseph suivit, et Amy observa ce dernier tandis qu'elle les suivait à son tour. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Joseph. Avec ces « transformations » en zombie qui semble lui venir de temps en temps, la moindre chose peut être une attache. Pour lui, c'étaient ses lunettes.

La femme remarqua également une certaine colère et un certain agacement venant de la part de Sebastian. Elle avait cette vague impression qu'il ne comprenait pas le problème que subissait Joseph depuis leur arrivée dans cet endroit.

« Tout ça pour une paire de lunettes, franchement... »


	10. Etat d'âme

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre ! Le bla bla habituel. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Etat d'âme**_

L'église était en partit détruite. Elle était assez grande, et Amy prit le temps de l'admirer avant d'avancer. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir embarqué son carnet de croquis, même si ce n'était pas la préoccupation du moment. Amy réfléchit un moment, et se souvint qu'elle avait son portable dans la poche. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le sortir et prendre une photo du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Amy ? Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de prendre des photo. » Réprimanda Joseph se trouvant non loin.

« Ah... Désolé... Une habitude du métier... » S'excusa Amy.

Joseph et Amy rejoignirent rapidement Sebastian qui les attendait devant l'entrée de l'église. Sebastian ne semblait pas avoir aperçu Amy prendre une photo, ce qui rassura la femme. Elle n'aimait déjà pas vraiment les sermons, elle ne les supportait pas dirons nous, alors elle préférait ne pas mettre en colère Sebastian, qui était plutôt effrayant quand il s'énervait.

Les trois personnes entrèrent dans le lieu sacré. Il y avait l'allée central, et par et d'autre de cette allée était positionné des bancs en arc de cercle. Un chandelier se trouvait en hauteur, droit devant eux se trouvait l'autel qui devait parfois se retrouver derrière une paire de rideaux actuellement relevé.

Amy ne se priva d'approcher de cet autel qui l'intrigué, tandis que les deux inspecteurs fouillaient un peu l'endroit.

« Cette voix... Leslie ? » S'interrogea Amy à voix basse.

« Personne ne va te faire de mal... Personne ne vas te faire de mal... Personne ne va te faire de mal... Mal... Personne... »

« Oui, c'est bien Leslie... Il doit y avoir un passage quelque part, mais où... ? »

Amy se mit à chercher au niveau de l'autel un quelconque mécanisme pouvant ouvrir un passage quelque part. Il y avait cette grande statue de la vierge juste derrière l'autel. Une grille se trouvait juste en dessous, ce qui prouvait qu'un passage se trouvait bel et bien sous l'église.

« Joseph, Sebastian, il y a quelque chose ici ! » Informa Amy.

Sebastian arriva prés d'Amy rapidement. Il ramassa une partie d'une carte et entendit à son tour la voix de Leslie. Joseph s'était également avancé, mais s'appuya contre une des bancs le plus proche de l'autel.

« Hé Joseph... Est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Sebastian en s'approchant de lui.

Joseph avait fini par s'asseoir, il était épuisé, essoufflé. Il semblait blessé, sans blessure apparente pour autant. Amy s'inquiétait, mais elle ne voulait pas faire semblant de comprendre ce que ressentait Joseph. Elle le connaissait à peine.

Joseph manqua de s'écrouler sur le banc, mais Sebastian était là pour le rattraper.

« Sebastian... Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir envie de sauter ? Quand t'es au dernier étage ou... * tousse * quand le métro passe... Imagine que t'en ai envie pendant une minute entière. Puis deux minutes. » Fit Joseph en regardant son collègue droit dans les yeux.

« Ça fait trois fois que tu résistes. Joseph. T'apprends à le contrôler. » Tenta Sebastian.

Joseph ne semblait pas du même avis que Sebastian. Il était vraiment au bord du gouffre, il lui fallait juste perdre l'équilibre à ce niveau là. Joseph repoussa Sebastian qui le soutenait jusque là.

« Tu m'écoutes pas ! J'ai pas peur de perdre le contrôle Seb... J'ai peur de ne plus avoir envie de le contrôler. »

Amy regarda juste Joseph retirer ses lunettes. Elle baissa la tête, ne supportant pas de voir cet inspecteur dans cet état. Il était si calme d'habitude, avec un tel sang-froid. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé la voir au pied du ravin.

« Une partie de moi veut céder. Je sais pas pourquoi... Je n'arrive pas à me raisonner. C'est bien plus profond. C'est comme un instinct... Et c'est de plus en plus fort... »

Une onde traversa l'église. Amy ressentit un léger courant d'air, mais Sebastian et Joseph semblait avoir tout à coup mal à la tête de façon violente. Joseph reçu une sorte de calmant de la part de Sebastian et s'écroula au sol. Quant à Sebastian, il semblait avoir vu quelque chose au niveau du chandelier. Amy ne voyait rien, mais voyait l'inspecteur bouger comme s'il perdait l'équilibre. Puis il eu ce flash qui l'assomma d'un seul coup, sortit de nul part.

Un léger courant d'air réveilla doucement Amy. Cette petite gêne qui empêche d'avoir un sommeil agréable. La femme sentit encore cette terrible douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Elle lui permettait de savoir qu'elle était encre en vie, et quelque part ça l'a rassurée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et fut surprise de voir Joseph face à elle, agenouillé à son niveau avec cet air impassible, comme un mort.

« Amy, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Joseph ?... Pendant combien de temps ais je été inconsciente ? »

« Je ne serais pas te dire. Ça fait à peine deux minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. » Informa Joseph.

« Deux minutes... Et Sebastian ?! Où est-il ? »

« Il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé. »

Amy resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes et essaya de se lever malgré la fatigue et surtout la douleur. Puis la conversation entre Sebastian et Joseph.

« Dites Joseph, je voulais savoir, par rapport à votre conversation avec Sebastian... Vous souhaitez vraiment... Sauter ? » Demanda Amy hésitante.

« Alors tu as entendu... » soupira t'il.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais entendre, mais je n'ai simplement pas pu m'en empêcher. » S'excusa indirectement Amy.

Joseph lâcha un soupir, comme s'il relâchait la pression accumulait. Il avait peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui l'écoute simplement. Amy fixait le sol. Elle avait réussi à se relever malgré tout.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez... » Commença Amy. « J'ai déjà eu cette idée de vouloir sauter du haut de mon école dans les longues années qui ont suivit la mort de mes parents. Je pense toujours en être responsable... Et parfois je n'ai plus envie d'y faire face, alors la mort se présente à moi comme un choix judicieux... ».

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire... ces transformations que je subis... C'est horrible à chaque fois. Je perds une partie de moi à chaque fois que je résiste et je commence à me dire que je ne devrais pas résister d'avantage... » Expliqua Joseph.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des brides de souvenirs d'une seule personne... Je suis horrifiée, mais je pense avoir une solution. Si ça marche, je risque peut-être gros, mais vous serez en vie. » Affirma Amy.

« Hors de question. Inutile de te mettre en danger pour nous. On trouvera bien une solution sans qu'il y ait besoin de sacrifice. »

Joseph était strict dans sa façon de parler. Amy ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte. Avec un certains accord et quelques discussions, Amy et Joseph se mirent à chercher comment ouvrir le passage sous la statue. D'après Amy la voix de Leslie venait d'en dessous, ainsi que celle de Kidman.

Les deux personnes cherchèrent un petit moment avant de finalement trouver le mécanisme qui fit bouger l'autel et fit apparaître un passage dans le sous-sol.

« Je passe devant. Surtout reste derrière moi, je te protégerais. Et si je viens à perdre le contrôle, hésite pas à m'assommer. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles que prononcé par Joseph avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent tout deux dans le sous-sol sans savoir où ils allaient.

Amy titubait toujours. Elle avait beau dormir, rien n'y faisait, la douleur était toujours aussi insoutenable. Si seulement elle avait encore l'un de cacher que lui avait passé Ruben quand il l'avait soigné.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû rester allongé dans ce lit et attendre le temps qui passe. Elle était en sécurité dans cet endroit. Mais il a fallu qu'elle décide de partir avant que sa blessure ne soit plus ou moins soigné, et qu'elle se retrouve à affronter des zombies. Amy se détestait dans ce genre de situation. Elle prenait rarement les bonnes décisions et ça lui portait préjudice. Elle le savait pourtant, mais elle apprenait rarement de ses erreurs.

« On dirait des catacombes. » Fit Joseph.

Amy sortit de sa torpeur et analysa la zone. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils marchaient depuis déjà un bon moment et Amy n'y avait même pas fait attention. Il y avait un long couloir avec des cellules de part et d'autre. Il y avait également des tombeaux et de petits autels pour prier.

« Je suis d'avis que ça ressemble plus à une prison qu'à des catacombes... Pour les hérétiques ? » Demanda Amy.

« Avec Sebastian, on a découvert que le père de Ruvik avait une grande foi dans l'église. Il donnait des don très important, accueillait tout croyant... Donc j'imagine qu'il devait bel et bien enfermer ceux qui n'était pas croyant. » Expliqua Joseph.

« Ça me semble cohérent. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir grandi dans une famille comme celle-ci. Le père qui est un extrémiste religieux, la fille qui meurt dans d'atroces souffrances immolée par les flammes, et le fils qui est un scientifique psychopathe... »

« Tu vas les plaindre ? » S'intéressa Joseph.

« Je plein les enfants de cette famille... La pauvre Laura est au final morte à cause de ses parents qui étaient détesté par les villageois, et Ruben ne l'a pas supporté et c'est finalement tourné vers des sciences abominable... Créer un idéal et récupérer ce qu'on lui à volé... Je le comprend. Nous, on se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. Lui , il s'est servi de son intelligence. »

Amy avait un regard sérieux et des paroles de convictions. Joseph s'était retourné vers elle pour l'écouter, et il ne semblait pas comprendre la logique d'Amy. Elle était là en train de plaindre le monstre qui les avait mit dans cette situation.

« Cette personne ne mérite pas d'être plain, et encore moins par toi. » Répliqua Joseph.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. » Se vexa Amy.

« Tu es, comment dire cela... La personne la plus innocente ici. »

« La plus innocente... Ahahah ! » Amy se mit à rire.

Elle était partie dans un fou rire que Joseph ne comprit pas. Elle, la plus innocente dans ces lieux, elle ne le pensait pas le moins du monde, et même si ça avait été le cas, elle ne le serait plus avec la folie qui la gagnerait.

Au bout d'un moment, Amy se rendit compte quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était différent. Elle n'avait pas mal.

« Amy ça ne va pas ? »

« Et bien, je n'ai plus mal à ma blessure... »

Amy souleva son haut. Le bandage était plein de sang. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre le risque de le retirer ou non. Elle n'en avait pas d'autre sous la main alors si elle saignait encore, il lui fallait quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Avançons pour trouver des soins et je regarderais l'état de ta blessure, d'accord ? » Proposa Joseph.

« D'accord, faisons cela, je vous suis. »

Les deux personnes continuèrent donc d'avancer dans ces sortes de catacombes jusqu'à trouver un endroit où se poser en toute sécurité.


	11. Le calme avant la tempête

Hé salut tout le monde ! Bonsoir à vous, ou bonjour suivant à quel moment vous lisez ce chapitre. Le chapitre 10, déjà, ou seulement, difficile à dire pour moi qui vais commencer à être un peut en retard je pense ^^'

Le proclamer habituel, le jeu, le scénario, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul mon OC est l'une de mes œuvres !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez à me laisse vos avis! (Même si au bout de 10 chapitres, ça commence peut être à faire tard pour modifier quelques choses)

Voila, plein de bisous et à dans deux semaines camarades !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Le calme avant la tempête_**

Une grande salle circulaire dans laquelle se trouvait des lits d'hôpital, des armoires renversées, des draps, des chariots, le tout éparpillé dans tous les sens.

« Assis toi. Je vais regarder pour de quoi te soigner. » Ordonna Joseph.

Amy obéit et regarda Joseph fouillé un peu partout. Soigner était un grand mot pensait elle. Au final, c'était juste une vérification. Elle ne sentait plus rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien eu. Joseph déposa bandage, désinfectant, compresse juste à coté d'Amy. Cette dernière retira, sans la moindre pudeur, son haut ainsi que le bandage plein de sang.

À la surprise des deux personnes la blessure ne saignait plus. Pourtant il y avait bel et bien du sang qui restait figé dans la blessure, comme si le temps était arrêté à ce niveau là.

« Comment est ce possible ? Tu a quand même bien été frappé, je suis surpris que tu sois encore en vie. » Fit Joseph.

« Je suis la première surprise, je m'étaie résigné à mourir à ce moment là. Si Ruben n'était pas intervenu... »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne fit un bruit.

« Bon, je propose qu'on désinfecte tout ça par précaution et que nous remettons un bandage. » Proposa Joseph.

« D'accord... Je vous laisse faire. »

Amy laissa donc Joseph s'occuper de sa blessure. Malgré « l'arrêt temporel », Amy ressentait la douleur quand l'inspecteur désinfecté la blessure. Il mit ensuite le bandage.

Pendant qu'Amy se rhabillait, Joseph trouva un sac pour mettre des soins avant de reprendre le chemin.

« Je propose que nous prenions chacun une partie, comme ça, si nous venons à être séparé et blessé, nous aurons de quoi nous soigner temporairement. » Affirma Joseph.

Amy acquiesça et trouva à son tour un petit sac facile à transporter. Joseph sépara équitablement les soins et ils reprirent la route. Ils marchaient tranquillement, sans dire un mot, sans faire de bruit. Le nouveau couloir était étrangement calme.

« Je me demande combien de temps nous sommes ici. » S'interrogea subitement Amy.

« Difficile de dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de repaire temporel. » Répondit Joseph.

« Attendez... Si, nous avons un repaire temporel ! J'avais lancé un chrono sur mon portable ! » Réalisa Amy.

Elle sortit rapidement son portable de sa poche et alla dans l'application chronomètre. Il avait bel et bien fonctionné, mais le temps indiqué était plus qu'absurde.

« Seulement... Deux minutes... Et quarante-trois secondes... »

« Impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autant de choses en si peu de temps. » Affirma Joseph. « Quand as-tu lancé ce chrono Amy ? »

« Euh... Je ne sais plus vraiment.. »

« Amy, quand ? Il me faut un moment, selon toi combien de temps ? À quel moment ? » Insista Joseph.

« Quand... quand j'ai quitté la chambre où Ruben m'avait emmené... Je dirais plus ou moins deux heures trente de ressentie. »

Les deux personnes n'en revenaient pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Joseph cherchait une raison scientifique à cette situation.

« Relance ton chrono, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. » Demanda Joseph.

Amy obéit et relança le chrono. Normalement, les secondes auraient du rapidement défiler, mais, même au bout d'une minute, pas la moindre seconde ne s'était encore écoulé.

« C'est comme si nous étions coincés dans un espace temporel fixe, vous savez, comme pour ma blessure. Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici pour retrouver le vrai monde ! » Râla Amy.

« Bien, continuons, et essayons de retrouver Sebastian et Kidman puis nous pourrons trouver un moyen de sortie d'ici. » Résonna Joseph.

L'inspecteur donna une légère tape dans le dos de la femme pour l'inciter à le suivre. Joseph avait une petite lampe torche accroché à son harnais qui permettait aux deux personnes de voir ce qui pouvait se trouver devant eux.

« C'est étrangement calme depuis que nous sommes descendus... Je n'aime pas vraiment ça... » Affirma Joseph.

Il avait une main constante sur son pistolet. Il était sur ses gardes tandis qu'Amy se contentait à suivre tranquillement. Ce calme ne l'inquiétait pas. Tout au contraire, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle aimait le calme plus que tout, un silence sans pareil avec seulement les bruits naturel et de ses propres pas.

Amy se concentrait sur ses pas et ceux de Joseph devant elle, ainsi, si un autre bruit venait à surgir, elle le remarquerait immédiatement. C'est pour cela qu'elle aimait le silence.

S'il y a trop de bruit, on ne peut pas différencier une menace des autres sons.

« J'apprécie ce silence personnellement. Ce sera plus simple d'entendre ces monstres arriver. » Argumenta Amy.

« Chacun a sa façon de voir les choses. Après avoir affronté autant de zombi, je suis plutôt surpris de ne pas en voir actuellement. »

« Joseph, vous permettez que je vous pose une question ? » Demanda Amy hésitante.

« Je t'écoute. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Vous avez de la famille qui vous attend dans le monde réel, ou des amis ? »

« Hmm... Mes parents comme une grande parti des gens de mon âge, je dirais. » Répondit Joseph calmement. « Désolé, Seb m'a expliqué pour tes parents, mes condoléances. » Poursuivit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« J'ai encore mes grands-parents paternel, des oncles et tantes aussi. Ils habitent un peu loin, mais ils pensent à moi au moment des fêtes. Donc bon, je ne suis pas vraiment toute seule. Et puis à 28 ans, on ne vit plus avec ses parents. »

Amy ornait un léger sourire. Elle n'était pas du tout convaincu de ses propres mots.

Amy avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures, elle était épuisée. Elle voulait juste s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu, mais le couloir n'était pas le meilleur endroit. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient arrivés dans un couloir sans la moindre porte. C'était juste un long et sombre couloir sans aucune échappatoire.

Amy ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, elle finie même par s'accrocher au bras de Joseph. Son regard parcourait chaque parcelles existante du couloir.

« Amy ? Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Joseph légèrement embarrassé.

« Désolé, ce genre d'endroit sans issue est une horreur pour moi. Je suis loin d'être claustrophobe pourtant, mais le manque d'issues... ».

« Ah... Je vois... Ne, ne t'en fais pas, on devrait vite trouver une sortie je pense... »

Joseph était dans l'embarras. Il ne s'attendait pas à une si soudaine proximité même s'il en comprenait la raison. Amy n'était pas du genre à s'accrocher aux autres. C'était plutôt l'inverse généralement, on la tiré pour la faire avancer.

La preuve que les traumatismes restent présents à vie.

« Regarde, il y a de la lumière là bas. » Informa Joseph.

Il pressa le pas pour arriver à la provenance de cette lumière. C'était une grande salle circulaire. Le toit était entièrement composé de vitres. Amy lâcha enfin le bras de Joseph et fit le tour de cette salle. Il y avait de nombreuses portes, tant de possibilité de chemin. Des lits d'hôpital s'y trouvaient, des rideaux les séparant. Des étagères de rangement possédant du matériel utile. Cette salle était étrangement propre, sans le moindre corps, tout était ordonné.

Les deux personnes profitèrent de cette grande salle et de la possibilité de fuite rapide pour se reposer un peu. Le moral avait grandement baissé avec tout le pression accumulé. Les corps avaient également besoin de se reposer. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de marcher dans le stress de tomber sur un zombi pouvant sortir de nul part.

« Repose-toi en premier Amy,, je monte la garde et on alternera. » Ordonna Joseph.

« D'accord. »

Amy s'installa dans l'un des lits disponible et s'endormit presque dans l'immédiat. Joseph profita de son tour de garde pour fouiller l'ensemble des étagères. Il trouvait principalement des bandages, du désinfectant, des compresses... Parfois, il avait la chance de trouver des munitions, mais rien d'extraordinaire.

Lorsque la femme se réveilla, elle s'étira de la tête au pied pour finalement quitter le lit dans lequel elle était bien installée. Elle chercha après Joseph afin qu'il puisse se reposer, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'était nul part. Son arme était prés de l'une des portes au sol. Cela ne rassurait pas Amy et elle commença à s'interroger. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? On l'aurait attaqué ? Où il serait parti délibérément ?

« Joseph ! où êtes vous ?! » Fini par crier Amy.

Il y avait énormément de chemin. Six portes menant chacun à un couloir, tous identique. Elle n'avait qu'une chance sur six de retrouver l'inspecteur. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait peureuse. Elle ne supportait plus cette pression, elle préférait mourir que d'être à nouveau toute seule comme actuellement.

« J'en ai plus que marre de cet endroit ! Faites moi sortir d'ici ! Je veux m'en aller, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Faites moi sortir de ce putain d'hôpital ! »

La femme hurlait face au plafond de verre, les larmes aux yeux. Le temps ne passait pas vraiment, les inspecteurs disparaissaient les uns après les autres et réapparaissaient sortis de nul part. Sans compter les zombies parfois d'apparences, d'intelligences totalement différentes.

« Pourquoi tu me fais subir tout ça hein ?! Vas-y viens me le dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait nous ?! On était juste là par hasard, t'avais pas à nous embarquer dans ce merdier ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas contenté de ceux qui t'ont fait subir ça ?! »

La femme continuait de déferler sa rage dans le vent, sachant pertinemment que peut être personne ne l'entendait. Mais elle ne possédait que sa voix pour le moment.

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle se retrouva à bout de souffle. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, sa respiration reprenait son rythme normal et elle reprit attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Des bruit de pas, quelques râles, impossibles de définir d'où ils viennent, mais il se déplace par ici. Les sons étaient encore suffisamment éloignés pour que la femme aille voir au travers des hublots des portes. Elle récupéra l'arme de Joseph et se mit à observer.

Elle pouvait distinguer des formes humanoïdes se déplaçant d'une étrange façon aux travers du premier hublot dans lequel elle regarda.

Au travers du second, elle ne vit qu'une légère lumière clignotant à intervalle irrégulier, peut être un leur, ou un câble coupé pensa t'elle.

Au travers du troisième hublot, les ténèbres les plus profondes au milieu desquelles elle pouvait presque voir la mort se présenter face à elle.

Le hublot suivant fut source d'un léger espoir pour elle. Une personne ressemblant fortement à Joseph se dirigeait par ici. Mais quelques choses lui disait qu'il fallait rester prudent. Elle décida donc de ne pas se précipiter vers lui et d'observer les autres couloirs.

Le cinquième couloir était ce qui se rapprocher le plus d'une boucherie. La lumière l'éclairé, mais les murs comme le sol était repeint de sang sur la distance possible de voir.

Enfin le sixième couloir. Il était tout bonnement vide. Il n'y avait même pas de couloir, mais pas de vue sur l'extérieur non plus.

« Bon... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de solutions... Que faire ? »

Amy ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir et aussi distinguer plus ou moins la distance des zombies et de Joseph par rapport à elle.

Même si elle était persuadée avoir reconnu Joseph, il était quelque peu étrange, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle prit rapidement une décision, mais quand elle décida de se mettre en action, une paire de talon senfonça la porte menant au couloir disparut et entra dans la salle circulaire.

La femme était stupéfaite de cette apparition soudaine et qui plus est sans la moindre discrétion. Elle reconnu rapidement la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait de Kidman, qui était en train de condamné la porte d'où elle venait.

« Kidman ?! » Cria Amy.

« Ah ! Tu n'étais pas morte ? » Fit Kidman, surprise.

« Non, je n'étaie pas morte et vous m'avez abandonné ! »

« Je pensais que tu allais mourir, surtout avec une telle blessure. Tu sembles ne plus rien avoir d'ailleurs. » Dit elle calmement.

« Si j'ai encore quelques choses... Mais bref, d'où vous venez comme ça ? Il n'y à aucun couloir de là. » Affirma Amy en pointant la porte barricadé.

« Si il y a une salle infesté de zombie de l'autre coté. » Informa l'inspectrice. « Cette salle est étrange... »

Les râles résonnèrent plus fortement. Amy avait complètement oublié ceux qu'elle avait entendus avant l'arrivée de Kidman. Un rire et des bruits de pas résonnèrent à leur tour.

D'un coté, trois zombi à double tête entrèrent, de l'autre se trouvait Joseph, ornant un gigantesque sourire effrayant, une hache à la main et riant.

« Kidman ? Je te cherchais » Dit il avec une voix déformé.

« Comment ça ? Joseph, que se passe t-il ? » L'interrogea Amy.

« Oh ça ne te regarde pas, toi, tu dois rester en vie. Mais Kidman... Elle je vais la tuer. » Ria t-il.

Elles n'étaient que deux faces à une armada de zombi et à Joseph, transformé en une personne avec une soif de sang sans pareil envers Kidman.


	12. Ami-Ennemi

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et une joyeuse fête à toutes les mamans !

Comme d'habitude, TEW ne m'appartient pas, à l'exception de mon Oc, Amy.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Amis-Ennemis.**_

Joseph était face à elles, une hache à la main. Il ornait un sourire des plus meurtrier. Une partie de son visage et ce bras s'écaillaient de veine rouge. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que l'envie de meurtre dont il était possédé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Demanda Amy, son regard terrifié sur la nouvelle apparence de Joseph.

« Je n'ai rien fait. On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de processus de transformation pour les personnes qui ne sont pas préparer à entrer là dedans... » Réfléchit Kidman.

« « Une sorte de processus ? » Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! Ça veut dire que vous saviez ce qu'il allait se passer ?! »

« Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Disons que j'avais été briffé avant de venir. »

« Vous parlez, vous parlez ! Vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps de jacasser, il me semble. » Sourit Joseph.

Comme le disait l'inspecteur transformé, les zombies derrière les deux femmes avançaient toujours. Joseph souhaitait tuer Kidman pour une raison inconnue, mais pas Amy. Cependant, les zombies ne faisaient pas la distinction entre les deux femmes, ils tuaient simplement ce qui se dressait devant eux.

« Prenez cette arme et occupez vous des zombies derrière. Joseph ne prendra pas le risque de me tuer. » Ordonna Amy.

Elle se trouvait dans une situation de stress, et plus vite elle serait réglé, mieux ce serait pour elle, mais aussi pour Kidman qui semblait tout juste sortir d'une poursuite.

« Tss... On n'est pas équipé pour s'occuper de Joseph. Je m'occupe de ces monstres et on se barre d'ici ! » Renchérit Kidman.

Amy n'y trouva rien à redire. C'était un plan judicieux, et même le seul en vue de la situation actuelle. Elle fit face à Joseph. Il était horriblement terrifiant actuellement. Il est vrai qu'elle avait dit à Kidman qu'elle la couvrait, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour occuper Joseph. Elle avait juste envie de quitter la salle en courant.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Joseph ? » Commença Amy, tentant de se faire entendre au milieu des balles tirées et des râles de zombie.

« Ohoh, voyons Amy... Tu sais ce que c'est. Personne n'est là pour toi, tu es ignoré par ceux que tu apprécies, tu as juste envie de mourir... Autant se laisser tomber dans l'enfer qui se présente à nous. » Ria Joseph.

La femme ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Oui, elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Et oui elle aimerait tellement tout oublier et tout laisser tomber.

« Tu sais, tu devrais rester auprès de Ruben. Il te prenait pour sa sœur et je pense qu'il a encore des doutes. Tu pourrais rester prés de lui et être en sécurité. Avoue que c'est ce que tu voudrais faire. »

« Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Vous êtes juste un lâche qui laisse tout tomber ! Comme vous dites, je sais ce que c'est. Mais je ne me laisse pas avoir ! »

Pendant un court instant, Joseph parut être de nouveau lui-même. Mais Kidman intervint.

« On y va, Amy ! » Hurla t-elle.

Elle tira Amy vers une porte quelconque, celle menant dans un couloir totalement sombre. Les deux femmes coururent suffisamment jusqu'à trouver une salle pour s'y cacher. La voix de Joseph s'approchait doucement, mais elle restait encore suffisamment loin pour ne pas qu'il entende les deux femmes discuter à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'il nous trouve, il va essayer de vous tuer. » Interrogea Amy.

« Déjà, on reste calme pour ne pas se faire attraper, ensuite, je ne sais pas... Je ne pensais pas qu'il subirait cette transformation... »

Kidman était perplexe. Elle était en pleine réflexion alors que Joseph se rapprochait dangereusement. Amy était en train de prier intérieurement pour ne pas que Joseph ne les trouve. C'était contradictoire à sa personne qui n'était pas croyante. Elle espérait de plus belle voir Ruben lui venir en aide. Elle voulait le revoir. Quelle idée absurde elle avait là. Revoir celui qui est la cause de tout ça.

La voix de Joseph se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une voix à la fois douce et inquiétante, rien de rassurant.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Soyez gentil et sortez de votre cachette, je ne vous ferais presque rien, c'est promis. »

Un fou rire suivit.

« On n'a pas le choix. Il faut se débarrasser de lui. Pendant que je l'occupe, tu vas me trouver un maximum de munition d'accord ? » Ordonna Kidman.

« Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas faire ça. C'est votre collègue, votre ami. » Tente de résonner Amy.

« Dans son état actuel, il n'est plus personne. Je préférerais mourir que de me transformer en cette chose hideuse. » Annonça Kidman avec conviction.

Amy n'y trouva rien à redire et se résolu à lui obéir. L'inspectrice compta jusque trois et les deux femmes se séparèrent. Comme elles l'espéraient, Joseph poursuivit Kidman et Amy put en profiter pour fouiller de font en comble la salle ainsi que les salles voisines.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans ces salles. Amy trouvait quelques chargeurs, sans savoir s'ils correspondaient à l'arme de Kidman, mais elle prenait tout ce qu'elle trouvait, même des petites pierres ou des bandages ce qui n'était pas le plus urgent !

Quand ses mains et poches furent pleines, elle se fia au son des coups de feu pour retrouver Kidman qui se trouvait dans une grande galère.

« Kidman ! »

Amy lui lança trois chargeurs qu'elle avait en sa possession. Par chance, ils correspondaient bel et bien à l'are de l'inspectrice. Ainsi, elle ne se retrouva pas sans moyen de défense. Pour lui venir un minimum en aide, Amy commença à jeter des petits cailloux trouvé à droite à gauche sur Joseph pour le distraire un peu. Mais cette technique parut totalement inutile tellement, Joseph était obnubilé par Kidman.

Amy se demandait pourquoi il ne s'attaquait qu'a Kidman. Non pas qu'elle voulait se faire attaquer, loin de la, mais il lui avait dit précédemment qu'elle devait rester en vie, et qu'elle pourrait rester auprès de Ruben...

Amy commençait à avoir des doutes. Elle pourrait prendre cette option de facilité au final.

« Amy ! Amy réveille toi ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Amy ! »

Kidman continuait d'appeler à l'aide, mais Amy ne répondait pas, trop préoccupé par ses pensées actuelles.

« Joseph attendez ! Vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous disiez ? Que je pourrais rester avec Ruben ? »

Joseph s'arrêta net, et se retourna vers Amy, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage zombifié.

« Évidemment. Ruben t'attends, il te protégera, tu seras en sécurité avec lui. »

Amy lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait en mains et fit semblant de pleurer. Cela semblait fonctionner, car Joseph baissa sa hache et se dirigea vers elle.

« J'en ai marre de tout ça, s'il vous plaît, j'ai peur, je veux le voir ! »

Elle ce dirigea vers Joseph et le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti. Ses paroles étaient sincères. Elle savait bien qu'après cela ni Kidman, ni Sebastian ne lui ferait confiance, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était la seule solution pour aider Kidman et lui permettre de fuir.

« Ne pleure pas, je vais t'y conduire. » Il se retourna vers Kidman et lui jeta sa hache qui manqua de peu de toucher la femme. « Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard Kidman. »

Sur ces paroles Amy et Joseph s'en allèrent laissant Kidman seule et épuisée. Quand ils furent hors de vue, la femme alla ramasser les munitions qu'avait lâchées Amy. Il y avait de tout : des munitions, des bandages, même de quoi manger et également un bout de papier mouillé par des larmes et ne contenant qu'un seul mot : « Désolé »

Joseph et Amy marchaient dans un long couloir vide d'échappatoire et finirent par arriver devant la seule issue existante.

« Je t'en pris, à toi l'honneur. » Sourit Joseph.

En temps normal ce sourire n'aurait pas parut inquiétant aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la porte face à elle de façon hésitante, et découvrit un changement radical. Une chambre se trouvait derrière cette porte, grande et décorée, se trouvant au milieu d'un champ de tournesols.

Amy entra et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée lorsque Ruben se présenta devant elle.

« Ruben... »

« Tu es bien la seule qui m'appelle encore ainsi... Je n'ai jamais cessé de te surveiller et de t'écouter... Vous ne devriez pas vous retrouver ici. Je ne suis qu'un cerveau qui fait tourner une machine. »

« Un cerveau qui est en possession d'un cœur, sinon je serais déjà morte... »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer, ni te faire du mal. Tu es ma sœur, tu es ma Laura. » Assura Ruben.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme avait espéré que Ruben se souvienne d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont se déroulait les choses la concernant. Elle lui en voulait pour tout ça, mais d'un autre coté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Il avait subi les pires malheurs qu'une personne puisse subir. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

 _« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit moi aussi de faire le premier pas pour sauter ? »_

Ruben lui tendait les bras et elle était décidé à s'y blottir. Mais sa blessures qui jusque la avait arrêté de la faire souffrir se remit à saigner et Amy s'écroula violemment au sol.

« Laura ! Laura, que t'arrive t-il ? » S'inquiétait Ruben.

Amy essayait de garder son calme. Elle avait toujours des bandages dans le petit sac qu'elle avait, mais seule elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'efforça de rester éveillée pour ne pas venir à succomber au sommeil éternel. Elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Amy sentit Ruben la porter et la déposer dans le lit. Il semblait s'occuper de sa blessure, mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour faire le moindre geste afin de l'aider un minimum.

Si elle en avait été capable, elle se serait tordue de douleur. Elle ressentait comme une dizaine de lames venant se planter en continue dans son flanc droit.

« Ne t'en fais pas Laura, je vais m'occuper de toi, tout ira bien. »

Les paroles de Ruben étaient rassurantes et Amy se sentait en sécurité à ses cotés. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, trop épuisé par la douleur ressentie.

Une douce chaleur recouvrait la main d'Amy. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ruben se trouvait la, assis sur le lit, dos à elle en lui tenant la main. La femme eue du mal, mais réussis tout de même à bouger légèrement sa main pour prévenir de son réveil.

Ruben tourna légèrement la tête et reporta son regard sur le champ de tournesols aussi tôt qu'il avait constaté le réveil de la femme.

« Tu n'a sûrement pas la force de parler. Ta blessure était grave, j'avais pourtant fait mon maximum la première pour éviter cette situation. Mais tu ne t'es pas reposé... Tu n'es pas ma sœur, je vais finir par le comprendre à un moment. Tu disais son nom pendant que tu dormais, tu l'as sûrement vu... »

Amy voulut répondre, mais comme l'avait dit Ruben, elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le simple fait qu'elle arrivait à respirer était presque un miracle.

« Le repos est primordial pour toi. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à cet inspecteur à lunette me concernant... Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et d'innocent. Je veux que tu garde le peu d'innocence qu'il te reste. Mais je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, je vais pouvoir me venger de ceux qui m'ont fait subir ça... »

« Ru...ben... Ne... Fait... Pas ça. » Tenta Amy

« Ne parle pas, tu dois te reposer. »

Amy ce senti à nouveau prise d'une lourde fatigue. Avant de s'endormir elle vit le visage de Ruben inquiet mais souriant. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, qu'il était encore possible de le résonner, mais elle n'avait pas encore réussis à le convaincre de ne faire de mal à personne.

Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi elle n'arrivait à ne rien faire ?

Pourquoi était-elle si inutile ?

Comment en était elle arrivée là ?

Mais plus que tout, une autre question rôdait dans sa tête, une question qui l'inquiétait plus que les autres : pourquoi était-elle aussi contente de voir Ruben autrement que comme une protection ?


	13. Les catacombes

Bonjour à tous ! C'est dimanche ! Et c'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre !

Comme d'habitude, le blabla habituel, le jeu ne m'appartient pas mais mon OC, si.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Les catacombes._**

Sebastian venait de se réveiller dans une nouvelle zone. Il était un peu perturbé du grand manque de repère. Il avança prudemment et se retrouva dans une sorte de bibliothèque à première vue. Il faisait froid, c'était assez humide et le plafond était fait de pierre.

Sebastian s'aventura dans cette bibliothèque prenant soin d'analyser les lieux. Il possédait toujours ses armes et possédait suffisamment de munitions.

La zone était calme, abîmée mais grandiose. Sebastian était préoccupé par l'absence de ses deux camarades, Joseph et Amy.

Joseph lui avait avoué qu'il voulait en finir et Amy était toujours mal en point lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Amy était toujours dans un état assez critique. Elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre et avait énormément de mal à rester éveillée. Ruben faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien, mais il savait parfaitement que plus longtemps elle resterait dans le STEM, plus elle avait de chance de mourir. Elle l'avait déjà échappé de justesse jusque-là. Mais maintenant, s'il ne finissait pas rapidement son travail, il savait qu'il allait la perdre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour cette femme. Au début, il la confondait simplement avec sa grande sœur, Laura. Mais maintenant il savait qui elle était, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser tomber. Au final il se servait des inspecteurs pour la protéger, et quand il le fallait, comme dans cette situation critique, il préférait l'avoir auprès de lui pour s'en occuper lui-même, dans un lieu sain, ou aucun danger ne pourrait lui tomber dessus.

Sebastian avait fait le tour de cette grande salle prenant soin de fouiller les moindre recoin. L'endroit était éclairé par de multitudes bougies posé sur les tables ou les étagères ce qui permettait à Sebastian d'avoir une bonne visibilité. En y entrant, il avait entendu une voix prononcer quelques mots.

« Personne ne va te faire de mal... Personne ne va te faire de mal... Personne ne va te faire de mal... »

Il devait retrouver ses partenaires maintenant. Il devait éviter de perdre du temps désormais. Chaque seconde compté. En un rien de temps, tout pouvait changer.

Il continua d'avancer. Au centre, surélevé, se trouver un autel avec un cadavre devant daté de plusieurs années. Sur le mur du fond plus loin se trouvait un portrait, sûrement de l'évêque qui autrefois s'occupait de cet endroit. À la tenue, c'était la seule déduction venant à l'esprit de Sebastian. Au final, cet endroit n'était pas une bibliothèque, mais plus un sanctuaire.

Afin de pouvoir avancer l'inspecteur avait deux choix qui s'exposait à lui. Soit il prenait les escaliers de droites, soit ceux de gauches. Il prit ceux de droite.

Il monta les escaliers et arriva dans un court couloir en angle droit un peu brumeux. Lorsqu'il tourna, il vit un zombi au bout de ce couloir. Il était assez loin alors il ne le remarquera peut-être pas. C'était sans penser qu'un zombie plus imposant que les autres puisse surgir de la salle situé sur la droite.

L'inspecteur garda son sang-froid et aveugla le zombie et ceux qui arrivaient derrière afin de les tuer plus facilement.

La salle d'où venait le zombie était une salle de tombeau. Il y avait des cercueils de pierre, certain étant ouvert, d'autre non.

Il trouva quelques munitions, mais rien de plus. Il reprit son chemin pour rejoindre le bout du couloir, là où se trouvait une table, avec deux bougies éclairant une photo.

Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, les bougies s'éteignirent et les vases éclatèrent. Sebastian sortit une arme et se mit sur ses gardes. Il avança doucement, et les bougies se rallumèrent.

Il ne s'agissait que d'une tentative de peur. Mais la photo avait changé. Les visages étaient recouverts de sang, interdisant l'identification des personnes s'y trouvant. Il était évident qu'il s'agit d'une photo de mariage en raison des tenues que portaient ces deux personnes.

« J'ai une petite idée sur qui sont ces deux personnes... »

L'inspecteur ne traîna pas et décida de faire demi-tour. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir une porte sur le mur face à lui. En tournant tout à l'heure, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'agissait d'une porte de pierre qu'il analysa. Il donna quelques légers coups sur les différentes pierres.

« … Ce truc ne tient pas... »

Aussitôt, il sortit son couteau et tenta de retirer la pierre sur laquelle était gravé le visage d'une personne religieuse probablement. C'était un vieux bas-relief qui servait probablement de clé. Sebastian décida de le garder par précaution.

À sa grande surprise, le mur s'ouvrit, donnant accès à une salle. L'inspecteur se méfia. Une lanterne était posée sur un petit tabouret au centre, un étrange coffre sur la table situé juste droite, et plus loin à droite encore sur une autre table des pièces mécaniques.

L'endroit était plutôt complet, des meubles, un lit, des tables et tabourets. Uns sorte de lieux de résidence. Sur la gauche, se trouvaient deux étagères avec des livres et une table sur laquelle se trouvait un dossier plein de sang. La note du dossier parlait d'un martèlement qui se rapprochait. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'issue de la scène qui dû se produire.

Sebastian décida ensuite d'ouvrir cet étrange coffre. Ce n'était pas très compliqué pour lui, mais l'intérieur était assez écœurant. Une clé était posée sur un amas de chairs et d'intestins au point que ce fut étonnant de ne pas voir la moindre goutte de sang s'écouler du coffre.

Il était temps pour l'inspecteur de rejoindre la sortie. Il descendit les marches se dirigeant vers ce portail donnant vers l'extérieur. Cependant, ce qu'il vit ne fut pas rassurant. Un « homme » avec une lourde hache et un coffre sur la tête qui referma un lourde porte juste derrière lui.

« Oh, merde... »

La chaîne du portail ne fut pas compliquée à briser et ce qui semblait être l'extérieur n'était qu'en réalité une continuité de ces catacombes. La porte que venait de fermer cet « homme » avait l'apparence d'une boite. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour l'ouvrir et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Amy venait de se réveiller. Elle n'avait aucune notion de temps alors elle ne savait pas définir le temps qu'elle avait pu dormir. Elle tourna la tête afin d'analyser l'endroit. C'était toujours la même chambre avec son champ de tournesols toujours aussi agréable. Elle ne trouvait pas Ruben. Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, elle savait que les inspecteurs ne risquaient rien et c'était beaucoup plus rassurant pour elle.

Elle essaya de se redresser. Elle ne supportait plus d'être allongée. Elle eue quelques difficultés, mais elle arriva tout de même à s'asseoir.

« La vue ici n'est pas si mal, je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer... »

La jeune femme se leva, gémissant de douleur à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait eu l'idée de faire.

Mais elle venait à se demander si la porte par où elle était entrée donnait toujours sur le même couloir. Amy faisait tout pour accomplir sa curiosité, même si sur le coup elle aurait dû s'abstenir pour éviter d'aggraver son cas. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à l'état de sa blessure. Depuis le moment où elle l'avait reçu et là où elle en était, elle était surprise d'être toujours en vie.

En temps normal, elle serait déjà morte, elle n'aurait jamais survécut à cela, alors elle avait de quoi s'interroger.

Elle se concentra sur sa première curiosité qui était l'endroit où donner la porte. Elle fit pour l'ouvrir, mais fut surprise de ne pas y arriver. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, ni bloquée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir.

Elle n'insista pas et retourna s'allonger dans le lit. Toujours en souffrant autant elle rejoignit le lit et s'y allongea.

Elle respira deux-trois fois avant de décider d'observer l'état de la blessure. Le bandage était imbibé de sang, il fallait qu'elle le change.

La jeune femme désespéra à l'idée de devoir se lever de nouveau pour prendre de nouveaux bandages afin de changer celui qu'elle portait actuellement.

Elle prit sur elle et utilisa le peu de force qu'elle possédait pour se lever, prendre les bandages et se rasseoir. Elle retira son haut et défit le bandage imbibé de sang.

La jeune femme dû se retenir de hurler à l'aperçu de l'entaille qu'elle avait. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais elle lui paraissait plus horrible que d'habitudes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle empirait, et qu'elle se prenait des coups supplémentaires à chaque fois.

« Pourquoi ça empire comme ça ? Elle à l'air plus grande qu'avant... » S'horrifia Amy.

* * *

Sebastian avait, suite à de longues péripéties, réussis à réunir les deux autres pièces permettant d'ouvrir cette porte de pierre.

Cette énorme porte, qui pouvait faire office de piège, venait de s'ouvrir sur des escaliers descendant vers une porte mécanisée.

Elle s'ouvrit sur un long couloir orné de piège au plafond. Au bout de ce couloir, l'homme à tête de coffre, attendant Sebastian de pied ferme. L'inspecteur se fit prendre dans un piège et les pique s'abattirent au fur et à mesure. Heureusement, il eu le temps de s'éloigner pour ne pas se faire embrocher.

Sebastian revint sur ses pas et analysa ce long piège mortel. De nombreuses mines étaient positionnés au sol, le long de ce couloir. Il se doutait bien que, dés lors où il allait s'y engager, l'ensemble se déclencherais, et qu'il n'avait droit à aucune erreur. S'il ralentissait ou se faisait prendre dans l'une des mines, ce serait la fin pour lui.

Il prit une longue respiration et y alla. La porte se ferma derrière lui, et le piège se déclencha comme il le pensait. Il regardait à la fois eu sol et devant lui afin d'éviter les mines et connaître la distance qu'il devait encore parcourir..

Il avait la pression avec ces lourds pièges s'abattant derrière lui, mais réussit à s'en sortir.

Il reprit son souffle après cela. En se redressant, il parcourut la salle de son regard et vit Leslie enfermé dans une grande cage. Il se précipita vers lui.

« Leslie, tout va bien. Où est... ? »

« … Kid... Kid... » Répéta le jeune garçon.

« Kidman ? Elle est dans le coin ? » Demanda l'inspecteur.

« … Kid… Kid... »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?! » Demanda l'inspecteur un peu plus impatient en attrapant les barreaux de la cage.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?! … Elle va bien... ? » Répéta Leslie.

« Recule. J'ouvre la porte. » Assura Sebastian.

L'inspecteur fit le tour de la salle. À côté de la cage, se trouvait une porte à barreau s'ouvrant à l'aide d'une manivelle. Et tout autour de cette même cage se trouvait différents coffre entouré de fil de fer, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Sebastian finit finalement par ouvrir la porte à l'aide de son arme pour briser la chaîne retenant Leslie prisonnier.

Le jeune garçon avança en faisant des petits pas. Il était effrayé, mais semblait savoir où il allait.

Il s'approcha de la porte en demandant, ou plutôt ordonnant, à Sebastian de l'ouvrir. Ce dernier s'exécuta, lui aussi, il voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite, et même si Leslie était bizarre, il savait qu'il pourrait lui être utile ne serait-ce que pour retrouver Kidman.

L'inspecteur actionna la manivelle, et à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que Leslie se précipita de l'autre côté sans l'attendre.

« Non ! Attends ! » Ordonna Sebastian.

Mais Leslie était trop effrayé pour rester, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus ici. Dans sa course, Leslie déclencha un mécanisme qui bloqua Sebastian avec une porte de fer. Sebastian se précipita contre cette porte et frappa dedans tout en appelant Leslie. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Comme un pressentiment, il se retourna et aperçu plus loin devant lui, cet homme à la tête de coffre debout, avec un marteau à la main.

Ce monstre n'était certainement pas là pour discuter, et il allait être très difficile à affronter.

Sebastian opta pour la fuite en premier lieu. Il tourna autour de la cage pour éviter ce monstre et cela semblait fonctionner. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de réfléchir. Existait-il un moyen de fuir où, devait-il l'affronter ? Le corps-à-corps n'était même pas envisageable. S'il venait à se prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un coup, il mourrait à coup sûr. Il fallait qu'il opte pour un arme à distance et puissante, et l'arbalète était sûrement la meilleure solution.

Il la dégaina, la chargea de simple flèche lourde et tira. Le choc fit un peu reculer ce monstre qui resta immobile deux secondes, ce qui permit à Sebastian de tirer une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois.

L'homme à la tête de coffre s'effondra. Le coffre s'ouvrit en dégageant une quantité importante de sang, et le corps disparut. Il ne restait que le coffre au sol.

L'inspecteur fut soulagé quelque part, mais ce phénomène était plus qu'inquiétant. Une autre porte de fer venait de s'ouvrir, permettant ainsi à l'inspecteur de quitter la salle.

Mais quelques choses de pire arrivaient. Un ennemi sur lequel ni les coups, ni les balles ne fonctionnent. Un gaz toxique venant de sa porte de sortie. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ça, mais il avait très peu de temps pour trouver les pompes à fermer pour rester en vie.

Il courut vers cette sortie, tout en essayant de ne pas inhaler le gaz. Quelque part, le gaz était très proche du sol, donc il arrivait à avoir un minimum d'air « pur ». Les catacombes étaient immenses, et ce gaz s'était propagé partout.

Mais il commençait à s'approcher de zone ou les gaz avaient envahi toute la zone. Heureusement, la valve se trouvait non loin et il pus la désactivé pour récupérer un air respirable sans qu'il ne risque sa vie.

Tandis qu'il désactivé la valve en tournant le mécanisme, l'homme à la tête de coffre réapparaissait dans la fumée, ne le rendant pas très visible.

Il l'évita de justesse et réussis à gagner du temps en refermant la porte de coffre-fort juste derrière lui. L'homme à la tête de coffre bloqué, il pouvait maintenant se concentrer pour trouver les autres valves.

Elles n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, et Sebastian trouva la seconde en un rien de temps. Il réussit à la fermer, bloquant l'arrivé de gaz d'une autre zone où il pourrait y allait.

Le monstre, lui, n'était pas très content de s'être fait avoir, mais sa réaction dépassée les limites de l'absurde sur le coup.

Il s'arracha le coffre. Il venait de se suicider juste devant l'inspecteur, de l'autre coté des grilles.

Sebastian pensait que c'était terminé, mais le monstre se reconstitua juste derrière lui, à partir d'un autre coffres.

« Mais jamais ça meurt ce truc ?! »

L'inspecteur réussi une nouvelle fois à le tuer, mais il n'était pas encore mort. Il venait de détruire la troisième valve rendant les choses encore plus difficile. Il dû le tuer une fois de plus afin d'avoir le temps de trouver la dernière valve.

Il réussit, mais le monstre étant immortel, il était en perpétuel danger. Des mines venaient d'être installé au sol, Sebastian commençait à ressentir de plus en plus la pression. Il ne devait surtout pas mourir maintenant.

Il devait passer par où était passé Leslie. En évitant le monstre, il finit par y arriver après l'avoir tué deux-trois fois supplémentaire.

Il pus de nouveau se mettre en pseudo-sécurité en fermant une autre porte blindé sur le chemin.

Il entendit le monstre se suicider une fois encore. Il se doutait bien qu'il allât revenir rapidement. Mais il profita de ne pas voir de coffre pour le moment pour respirer et refaire le plein de munition. Il allait en avoir besoin, car ce périple était loin d'être encore fini.


	14. Dans la tête d'un psychopathe

Cela fait déjà deux semaines, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai rien posté X)

En tout cas, me voila, avec ce chapitre 13, qui j'espère vous plaira !

J'ai un peu de retard, coté chapitre, je ferais de mon mieux pour être dans les temps pour le 14 ème, alors jusque là, portez vous bien et bonne lecture.

(Blabla habituelle, le jeu ne m'appartient pas, sauf mon Oc)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Dans le tête d'un psychopathe.**_

Amy n'osait plus rien faire. Sa blessure devenant de plus en plus importante, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mal faire quelques choses. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Mais son sang coulait sur le lit. Bien qu'il coulait doucement, c'était en grande quantité, et plus elle attendait, plus elle se sentir dépérir.

Elle ne devait surtout pas s'endormir, sinon elle viendrait à mourir, elle le savait.

« Je veux pas mourir, pas comme ça... » Se murmurait elle en pleure. « Je sais pas quoi faire, s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, je vous en prie. »

Elle savait que personne ne viendrait, pas ici. Elle ne recevrait pas d'aide. Pourtant, elle suppliait l'invisible quand même. Il n'y a que dans les films et les jeux que les miracles n'arrivent, mais elle aurait aimé, que pour une fois dans sa vie, à ce moment même, que ça lui arrive.

Amy essayait de garder espoir. Mais aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait ici, aucun espoir ne lui sera permis.

« Y a t-il quelqu'un qui puisse me venir en aide ? Peu importe qui, je veux juste qu'on m'aide... »

La porte s'ouvrit à son appel à l'aide. Certes, elle s'ouvrit en fracas, mais elle s'ouvrit. C'était un humain, un véritable humain qui était dos à elle. Amy le reconnu cet humain. Elle le croyait zombifié, mais il avait l'air tout à fait normal.

« Il faut que je trouve Sebastian et Kidman... »

« Jo... Joseph... C'est bien vous ? Je ne rêve pas ? Je suis toujours en vie ?... »

Joseph se retourna, répondant ainsi aux questions d'Amy. C'était bien lui et elle en était rassurée. Il semblait surpris de la voir.

« Amy ?... Tu es toujours en vie, quel soulagement... Quand je suis revenue dans la grande salle tu n'étais plus la, et elle était envahie de zombie. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait eu, mais tu es en vie... »

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît... Je suis vraiment mal en point... »

Amy n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter de pleurer. Quand Joseph vit l'état de sa blessure, il ne posa pas plus de questions et l'aida immédiatement. Il fit les premiers soins,qui pouvait lui permettre d'arrêter l'hémorragie rapidement. Mais il savait bien que s'il elle ne rejoignait pas un hôpital rapidement, elle risque de mourir très rapidement. Et bien que cela soit égoïste, elle serait sûrement le moyen de sortie de cet horrible endroit.

« Désolé, je ne peux rien faire d'autres. Tu vas devoir supporter la douleur. » Expliqua Joseph.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide... Vous... Vous ne vous souvenez de rien lorsque vous avez quitté la grande salle ? » Demanda Amy.

« Je me souviens avoir quitté la salle pour assurer la sécurité et ne pas qu'on se fasse prendre par surprise... Mais je ne me souviens plus de rien, jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans la grande et constate que tu n'es plus là... »

« Vous... Vous êtes transformés en zombie Joseph. Vous vouliez tuer Kidman qui m'avait rejoint... »

« Kidman ?!... Est-elle en vie ? Dit moi que je ne l'ai pas tué s'il te plaît... »

« Je ne serais pas vous dire... J'ai réussi à vous berner en vous disant que je voulais voir Ruben, et vous m'avez conduit à lui. Il m'a d'ailleurs bien soigné... Après vous êtes reparti, mais je pense que Kidman à eu le temps de fuir. Je lui avais laissé des munitions en grande quantité. » Assura Amy.

« Je vois... J'espère qu'elle va bien... La salle est étrangement propre. Tout le reste du bâtiments est totalement délabré, mais cette chambre est nickel. Il y a même un champ de tournesols... Je me demande comment c'est possible... » S'interrogea Joseph.

« Nous sommes dans la tête de Ruben. Tout ce que nous voyons, soit il s'agit de souvenirs, soit ce qu'il imagine, comme pour les zombies. C'est une sorte d'anti-virus. C'est comme ça qu'il se défend, j'imagine... » Proposa Amy.

La femme avait fermé les yeux et serrait les dents. Joseph avait stoppé l'hémorragie, donc le côté désagréable que de sentir quelques choses de chaud couler sur le corps, avait disparu. Mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, tu ne penses pas ? » Proposa Joseph.

« Je vais essayer... Vous ne partez pas, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me réveiller seule... » Informa Amy.

« Je te le promets. Je serais encore là lorsque tu te réveilleras... » Assura Joseph.

Amy respira une bonne fois, doucement et essaya de s'endormir. Elle espérait se réveiller chez elle, dans sa ville, sans rien de néfaste autour d'elle, comme avant.

Sebastian avait repris son souffle et montait maintenant à l'échelle face à lui. Devant lui se trouvait un grillage et à sa gauche un piège mortel déjà baissé.

Au sol, se trouvait un coffre qui s'ouvrit brusquement et s'accrocha au visage de l'inspecteur.

Il devait résister, ne pas se laisser avaler par se coffre possédant d'étranges tentacules, ou des sortes de griffes.

Il réussit, malgré la difficulté, à s'extirper de ce coffre et de la balancer au niveau du piège mortel.

Le monstre commençait à se former rapidement, mais l'inspecteur eu le merveilleux réflexe d'activer le piège.

« Prends ça ! »

Le piège s'abattit sur le monstre, transperçant de ses énormes pointes, la tête de coffre.

« C'est pas trop tôt... »

Sebastian ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes. Il se remit de tous ses multiples combat face au même monstre, et s'essuya le front.

Il pouvait maintenant continuer sa route sans devoir de nouveau faire face à ce maudit coffre. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait plus urgent que de devoir toujours affronter le même monstre.

Il avança, passant par-dessus le piège activé. Le mur plus loin devant était déjà brisé. L'inspecteur devait longer le mur pour continuer d'avancer. Il était toujours dans les catacombes, mais quelques rayons du soleil réussissaient à passer.

Il y avait une multitude de petites cascades. La zone était presque paisible. Une zone en ruine, où la nature avait reprit ses droits.

Évidemment, Sebastian ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il s'engouffrait dans une grotte le menant tout droit vers une échelle. Pour lui qui voulait remonter à la surface, il allait de nouveau devoir emprunter une échelle qui le conduisait encore plus profond dans les catacombes.

Il était descendu, encore et encore, allant plus profond dans le noir. Il finit par ne plus rien voir.

Il eu une sorte de trou noir pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était toujours dans cette grotte, encore plus profondément, là où aucune lumière ne pourrait passer. Même des racines sortaient du plafond.

Sebastian s'avança prudemment, il ne savait pas à quoi il allait devoir faire face. Il entendit quelques râlements, pour remarquer de nouveau zombie, pour ne pas changer son parcours habituel depuis qu'il était entré dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.

Il compta trois zombies, mais ils étaient différents de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Ils étaient plus lents, plus déformés, plus modifiés.

L'inspecteur tenta au mieux de se faire discret, mais il se fit tout de même repérer par l'une de ces étrangetés. Un monstre à deux têtes, essayant ridiculement de se dépêcher pour attraper sa cible. Sebastian voulut presque rire de cette facilité, du moins, jusqu'au moment où il vit ces sortes de tentacules ornées d'une bouche à trois crochets.

Sebastian avait conscience que s'il se faisait attraper, s'en était fini pour lui, et il ne voulait pas mourir ici.

L'attaque à distance était la seule solution ici. Il se débarrassa d'abord de celui qui l'avait vu, et s'occupa des autres grâce au sniper. Une balle dans la tête principale semblait les tuer instantanément.

Sebastian récupéra quelques munitions traînantes dans la grotte et se dirigea vers la seule sortie. Il fut surpris par le groupe de chauve-souris venant du tunnel qui l'attendait. Il détruisit les planches bloquant le passage, et continua d'avancer.

Au bout du tunnel, il tomba de nouveau sur ces zombies à deux têtes, mais il s'en chargea rapidement. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la faille, cela devenait beaucoup plus simple. Et en cas de gros problème, il pouvait toujours les brûler pour s'en débarrasser.

Il ouvrit une énorme barrière à l'aide d'une grande manivelle. Le tunnel qu'il allait emprunter semblait le faire remonter. Mais les gravats commençant à tomber le firent se dépêcher.

Ce qui l'attendait en haut de ce tunnel, n'était pas vraiment ceux à quoi il s'attendait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un piège, car il avait largement le temps d'analyser la situation avant de s'engouffrer dans le danger. Mais le lancer de carreaux d'arbalète à intervalles régulier rester un mécanisme bien pensé pour décourager les aventuriers.

Sebastian n'avait pourtant pas le choix, et il pû en profiter pour ramasser quelques carreaux sur son passage.

Il passa par un petit chemin très étroit, le seul existant en réalité. Et finalement, il vit la lumière du jour. Un bureau situé sur la gauche, avec au-dessus une lampe permettant de l'éclairer. En face, une grande barrière le séparant de l'extérieur peut-être.

Il s'approcha tout d'abord du bureau, et activa l'enregistreur posé sur une pierre, juste à côté.

La voix qu'il entendit était celle de Ruvik, relatant une probable expérience.

 _« Courbes d'activité cérébrale absurdes, observées chez les patients 25 et 33, et aussi chez le 55. L'unique facteur commun est un antécédent de trouble dissociatif de l'identité. D'autres expériences sur le cortex préfrontal avaient causé une dégradation du sentiment identitaire, mais cette fois les résultats sont surprenants : les pensées suicidaires des personnalités secondaires deviennent des attaques contre la personnalité principale. Quand la conscience de soi diminue, une forme de stase apparaît, comme deux créature siamoises contraintes de vivre ensemble, dans une haine éternelle de l'autre. Délicieux »_

À l'écoute de ce « compte-rendu », Sebastian comprenait un peu ce qu'il avait affronté précédemment. Ces créatures étaient la création de se Ruvik.

L'inspecteur fit un tour rapide de la zone et décida d'activer la manivelle afin d'ouvrir la porte, et de revoir la lumière du jour.

Alors qu'il avait emprunté des chemin remontant vers la surface, Sebastian se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau pour une courte partie. Mais les eaux étaient infesté de petite créatures immondes, aussi facilement tuables qu'un insecte, mais encombrant en masse.

Un escalier menant vers le haut, un passage étroit et un cadavre empaillé par les piques sortant du mur.

Il récupéra un dossier avec des notes d'une personne qui semblait être déjà passé par là. Ces notes faisaient référence à une tablette qui devait être mise dans un sens particulier. L'un déclenchant le piège, l'autre ouvrant le passage.

L'une des faces était maculée de sang, c'est donc avec une excellente logique, que Sebastian plaça la tablette dans l'autre sens, permettant ainsi à la porte de s'ouvrir.

Une nouvelle fois, les ondes le traversèrent, et le conduisirent dans un couloir de l'hôpital, table et chaise roulante au beau milieu du chemin. Une atmosphère différente des catacombes régnait ici. Plus lourde, plus oppressante.

L'inspecteur avança, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il était de plus en plus sous tension à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers cette porte droit devant lui, jusqu'au moment où il l'atteignit. En l'ouvrant, il récupéra quelque peu espoir. Dos à lui, se trouvait le médecin de Leslie.

« Doc ? Doc, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Pas maintenant. Je dois trouver le moyen d'inverser cela si nous voulons l'arrêter. »

Le médecin était face à une étrange machine, une sorte d'énorme cuve au centre relié à plusieurs récipient fortement ressemblant à des baignoires.

« Qui ça ? Ce « Ruvik » ? Mais qui s'est ce type ? »

« Désolé, je dois e concentrer... »

« C'est dans votre intérêt de me dire ce qui se passe, doc. » Prévint Sebastian. « Vous avez besoin de moi. »

Le doc lâcha un soupir, non pas d'énervement, mais de résiliation. Il se tourna vers Sebastian, tenant fermement ces notes, et cherchant les mots pour expliquer la situation.

« Il... Nous travaillions sur une méthode... Comment expliquer cela ? Comme pour interconnecter les cerveaux. Un partage total au niveau électrochimique... Émotions, mémoire, perception... Et bien plus. Instantanément. C'est révolutionnaire... Les implications psychologiques, pharmaceutiques et sur la conscience elle-même... »

« Mais vous délirez ? C'est un cauchemar, oui ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était parfait. » Se défendit Doc. « En particulier avec un hôte... Aussi instable. »

« Génial. Donc votre associé est un psychopathe, et on est tous dans sa tête. » Résuma simplement l'inspecteur.

« Pas tout à fait, non. » Rétorque Doc en tournant de nouveau le dos à Sebastian. « Nous y contribuons tous à notre manière... Mais il est le seul à disposer d'une influence consciente. »

« Vous le connaissez bien... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » Interrogea Sebastian.

« Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais... Je dirais qu'il veut notre mort. » Conclut Doc.

Sebastian ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arriva à ce moment précis. Il eu la vision d'un énorme cerveau, entouré de fil barbelé, et avec des sortes de clous plantés dedans. Le sol était bondé de sang, et les ligaments s'entouraient autour de la colonne vertébrale.

Et quand il revint à lui, il était dans une salle circulaire, similaire à celle où il était avec Doc, mais sans l'immense machine au centre.

« Docteur ? » Tenta t-il, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Tout ce qu'il récupéra dans cette salle fut un journal, son journal, dans lequel une partie de sa vie était raconté. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Il n'avait qu'une seule sortie, l'autre étant inaccessible à cause de tuyauterie massive s'étant écroulé devant.

Il se décida à emprunter le chemin qui lui était offert. Il s'y aventura tranquillement et prudemment, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une immondicité le pourchassant. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pû, droit devant lui. Il voulait juste s'en sortir en vie et la seule solution était de courir toujours tout droit.

Il arriva dans une salle, la porte se referma derrière lui. Il reprit son souffle et observa. Il connaissait l'endroit. C'est là où il voyait cette étrange infirmière qui ne semblait pas au courant de la situation, mais qui restait de très bon conseil.

Mais ce qu'il l'intriguait d'avantage, était ce monstre à la tête de coffre, se trouvant derrière les barreaux, et le fixant.

Sebastian ne bougea pas, et attendit de voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Ruvik apparut devant lui, en un clignement de cil. Il ne pû lui échapper, et perdit connaissance.


	15. Dégradation

Bonjour mes chers amis ! Nouveau chapitre !

Je fais un grand merci à loki-natsume pour sa review, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir ! Alors merci du fond du cœur !

Bla bla habituel, seule mon OC m'appartient, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : Dégradation._**

Amy venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête, et ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Comme à chacun de ses réveils, elle sentit d'abord une douleur sur son flanc droit, lui rappelant sa terrible blessure. Ensuite, elle vit ce champ de tournesols s'étendant au-delà de l'horizon. Puis elle tourna la tête, et aperçu Joseph, de dos, parcourant un livre qu'il avait probablement trouvé dans cette chambre.

« Joseph... Vous êtes toujours là... »

« Amy ? Comment te sens-tu ? Ta blessure te fais toujours aussi mal ? » Demanda Joseph en posant le livre et venant à son chevet.

« Oui, ça fait encore mal... Mais je ne veux pas rester ici... Il faut retrouver Sebastian, Kidman, et Leslie... »

« Je sais, mais dans ton état c'est dangereux. Ici, tu sembles en sécurité. » Fit Joseph.

« Je sais, mais... Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours. Ruben veut me protéger, mais je veux quitter cet enfer. Ma place n'est pas ici. » Assura Amy. « Et... Je n'aime pas l'atmosphère ici... Je ressens d'étranges sentiments, j'ai parfois l'impression de brûler et de commettre d'horribles choses... C'est pas moi ça... »

« Amy, calme toi. Ce qui se passe ici n'est en rien ta faute, ce que tu ressens ne vient pas de toi. Tu es gravement blessé, c'est sûrement à cause de ça tout ces ressentis. » Supposa Joseph.

« Vous... Vous avez peut-être raison... »

« Bien, regardons ces bandages... On va peut-être devoir en changer. Laisse-moi un moment pour en trouver d'autre. Ce Ruben à sûrement dû en laisser pas mal ici. »

Joseph fouilla un peu et trouva rapidement ce qu'il fallait. Il s'occupa de nouveau de changer les bandages d'Amy, en essayant de ne pas la faire trop souffrir. La blessure d'Amy était toujours aussi béante, mais elle semblait s'améliorer ou se dégrader en fonction des événements en cours.

En lui changeant ses bandages, Joseph remarqua qu'Amy avait de la fièvre. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air malade, mais cette fièvre n'était pas de bonne augure.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu as de la fièvre ? Tu n'en avais pas avant de t'endormir pourtant » Remarqua Joseph.

« Ah bon ?... J'ai fait un drôle de cauchemars. J'étais au milieu des flammes, la douleur était horrible... » Se souvint Amy.

« Tu ne t'ai pourtant pas plaint durant ton sommeil... J'ai l'impression que cet endroit n'est pas si sécurisant que cela. »

« Vous aviez pourtant dit que c'était plus sûr que je reste la... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais ton état s'aggrave et c'est dangereux. Il faut vite sortir d'ici pour qu'on puisse te soigner convenablement. Je vais te porter sur mon dos, et toi, tu vas prendre les soins et de quoi te couvrir. » Ordonna Joseph.

Amy ne retrouva rien à redire aux ordres énumérés par Joseph. Elle voulait sortir au plus vite, et Joseph ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Ils prirent le matériel nécessaire dans un petit sac, Amy prit une couverture qu'elle mit sur son dos, et Joseph prit Amy sur son dos afin de la transporter hors de cette chambre étrange.

En ouvrant la porte, Joseph fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Amy l'interrogea sur sa réaction.

« Je ne suis pas arrivé par ici, j'en suis sûr... La lumière du jour est agréable. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes. » Ria nerveusement le policier.

« L'extérieur est encore plus flippant que l'intérieur, je ne savais pas que c'était possible ça... »

Devant eux s'étendait une ville totalement en ruine. Les routes étaient maintenant des rivières, toutes sortes de sons se faisaient entendre dans tous les sens. Une vue apocalyptique pour ne pas changer de l'atmosphère déjà présente dans cet endroit.

« Bien, essayons d'avancer en se faisant discret. » Fit Joseph avec un léger sourire se voulant rassurant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian avait repris connaissance. Il avait subi plusieurs visions, plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Il avait fait face à un manoir, dont la façade ressemblait fortement à l'hôpital psychiatrique Beacon. Il vit Leslie et le docteur Jimenez passé une grande porte, fonctionnant avec un étrange mécanisme. Sebastian parcourut le manoir, se faisant poursuivre par Ruvik à plusieurs reprises, accumulant la vision de souvenirs concernant le docteur Jimenez discutant avec un petit garçon ressemblant à Ruvik.

Il avait appris d'importants éléments, et avait activé les trois étrange mécanisme fait à partir d'expérience sur le cerveau de personnes encore en vie.

Le chemin qu'il parcourait était semé d'embûches et de souvenirs se mélangeant, changeant l'espace, créant des pièges. Les tableaux décorant le manoir étaient brûlés, ou possédaient un visage de boyaux.

Sebastian avait dû faire face à Ruvik, qui avait prit une apparence plus sanglante, des particules de sang l'entourant, représentant toute sa haine et hurlant de douleur et de colère.

Après avoir pris la fuite, l'inspecteur se retrouva dans une grange, avec le souvenir d'une jeune fille et d'un petit garçon. Il fut témoin de cet incendie, qui ravagea la grange, mais également les deux enfants présents. Des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, qui n'étaient responsable de rien, et qui ont payé le prix fort.

Mais Sebastian ne pouvait pas s'alarmer, ni avoir pitié de ce Ruvik. Il avait commis d'horribles choses sur des êtres vivant. Il n'était plus humain depuis longtemps maintenant, et Sebastian n'allait pas chercher à le résonner. S'il pouvait le tuer, alors il ne se priverait pas.

Sebastian n'avait pas quitté le manoir. Au contraire, il était redescendu dans les sous-sols. Ça ressemblait plus à un abattoir, mais sans la viande. Les bruits de scies encore plus bas le firent hésiter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Il devrait faire face à ce qui se trouvait en bas pour pouvoir avancer.

L'inspecteur parcourut une sorte de labyrinthe, confronté à un piège le forçant à avancer en restant accroupie. Une sorte de carrousel avec une grande lame passé sur une grande zone et l'empêchait de se relever.

Les zombies étaient un peu plus malins pour certains. Ils manipulaient des armes à feu, dont des snipers, pensaient à s'agenouiller pour avancer, mais Sebastian avançait avec prudence et réussis assez aisément à défaire ces monstres.

Il du faire le tour complet de la salle afin d'activer un générateur afin de pouvoir reprendre la route. Et il dû encore descendre de par une échelle et tremper ses pieds dans le sang et la chair, pour se retrouver dans une nouvelle salle semblable aux salles d'abattoir sans les corps la composant.

L'endroit était une sorte de labyrinthe, plusieurs couloirs envahis de zombies, une atmosphère pesante, et une sorte de brouillard frôlant le sol.

Sebastian ne s'étonnait plus de rien Il avait déjà vu l'impossible, et savait qu'il verrait encore pire. Ce qui le forçait à avancer, en plus de son métier d'inspecteur, était cet espoir de retrouver ses collègues. Il savait qu'ils étaient en vie quelque part et il comptait bien les retrouver.

Sebastian arriva dans une immense salle composé principalement d'outils et de mécanismes tranchants, et donc terriblement dangereux. L'inspecteur du réactivée un mécanisme, lui permettant d'obtenir de la lumière, mais également de pouvoir avancer.

Des zombies débarquèrent, des mécanismes s'activèrent, et un monstre apparu. Une grande stature, des bras auxquels d'étranges outils étaient fixés, lui donnant des griffes acérés.

Sebastian devait fuir face à se monstre, il devait s'en débarrasser pour continuer d'avancer « paisiblement ». Cette créature était rapide et donnait des coup violent, mais l'inspecteur réussis à s'en défaire pour rejoindre la lourde porte.

Sebastian se retrouva face à deux monstres comme le précédent en arrivant presque au point d'arriver. Il devait être stratégique afin d'actionner la manivelle et ouvrir la grille qui lui bloqué l'accès. C'était terriblement dangereux. Mais en agissement, précautionneusement, il réussit à s'en débarrasser.

Il pus ouvrir cette porte qui était jusque là bloqué, et avança dans un long couloir. L'apparition d'une autre créature, composée de plusieurs crânes et membres, de chair en décomposition, et d'autre immondices, fit chambouler l'espace L'inspecteur du faire face à un tout nouvel espace, pas moins rassurant que les autres.

Il était face à la femme araignée, à une version de Laura en réalité. Elle était enfermée dans une sorte de cage, ceux jusqu'à ce que Sebastian activer l'ouverture des grilles et permette ainsi à cette horrible créature de sortir de sa cage.

La fuite était sa seule option, évitant les pièges gravitationnels, les mains sortant des cellules, et les zombies sur les passages, pour au final, s'enfermer dans une salle de machine hors de danger de Laura. Mais les pièges de flammes qu'il perçut un peu plus loin étaient le signe qu'il allait devoir l'affronter, et peut-être pour de bons cette fois. Soit il arrivait à la tuer, soit c'est lui qui mourrait.

* * *

Joseph et Amy arrivaient à avancer au milieu de toutes ces ruines. Ils avaient réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer jusque là. L'état d'Amy n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Sa fièvre et son pou augmentaient, elle s'essoufflait alors qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort.

« Ton état empire Amy. On devrait peut-être s'arrêter dans un endroit à l'abri. »

« C'est gentil, mais ça ne changera rien. Mon corps n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... » Articula Amy.

« Cette petite maison à l'air sans danger. Allons jusque la. »

Joseph avait besoin de repos, et Amy avait besoin de dormir un peu. Après s'être assuré que la zone était « sans danger », Joseph trouva un endroit plus ou moins confortable pour y allonger Amy, et se mit à fouiller la petite maison qui tenait encore plutôt bien par rapport au reste.

* * *

Sebastian était face à Ruvik. Il venait de faire face à la femme araignée, sans avoir réussi à la tuer, et maintenant il était face à Ruvik.

« Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Je sais qui tu es, « Seb ». Je sais ce que tu désires, ce que tu crains... Pourras-tu vivre sans remords en sachant ce que je vais te faire faire ? Ce pauvre Joseph n'a pas pu... Dommage qu'ils t'aient entraîné là-dedans. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais ce que je veux de toi. »

Ruvik disparut en avançant vers Sebastian, et le temps qu'il se remette de cettt frayeur, l'ascenseur se remit à descendre. Il arriva de plus belle dans le manoir dans lequel il avait réalisé de longue poursuites.

« Merde, je suis revenu là. » Se plaignit-il.

Il essaya plusieurs portes, mais le seul accès ut celui qu'il vit lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur. Il traversa le couloir, et les pièces du manoir qu'il avait déjà traversé antérieurement. Pour au final arrivé dans une salle de laboratoire.

Le docteur Jimenez était la, Leslie également, allongé sur une table étrange.

« Doc... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Demanda l'inspecteur en pointant son arme vers le doc.

« J'essaie de nous sauver. »

« Vraiment... Parce qu'on dirait plutôt que vous essayez de faire un autre monstre. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, inspecteur. »

« Et moi non plus. » Sebastian chargea son pistolet, prêt à tirer. Le doc soupira.

« Leslie a survécu à cela. Avec succès. Il a déjà été connecté à Ruvik. C'est un cas unique à ce que je sache... »

« Merveilleux. Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ? »

« Il est la clé, inspecteur. C'est notre seule issue. »

Bien que menacé par Sebastian, Jimenez continuait ce qu'il faisait tout en donnant ses explications. Il activa quelques choses qui semblait faire souffrir Leslie, mais pas que. L'inspecteur ne supportait pas non plus le bruit qu'il entendait.

« Non, ça fonctionne. » Assura Jimenez.

L'espace changea en quelques choses de beaucoup plus propre, beaucoup plus lumineux. Une salle immense. Leslie et Sebastian continuaient de souffrir avec ce bruit.

« Dieu soit loué, ça fonctionne. » Se réjouit Jimenez.

Mais quelque chose se produisit, au niveau de Leslie. Un dérèglement, provoquant la coupure des ordinateurs et faisant réapparaître l'espace d'origine. Jimenez fut pris de surprise et ne sut quoi faire. Sebastian reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers Leslie.

« Leslie, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi ça n'a pas... ?! »

Jimenez tourna un instant le regard, et aperçu cette monstruosité, présente au milieu de la salle. Sebastian avait détaché Leslie et s'éloignait pour éviter cette chose. Jimenez, quant à lui, resta sur place, comprenant ce qui se produisait.

« Mais oui... Bien sûr... »

« Docteur ! Vite ! » Appela Sebastian.

« Il... Il cherche la même chose que nous... Il... Il veut s'échapper... »

La créature abattue sa lourde patte sur le corps de Jimenez, provoquant une onde de chose suffisamment puissante pour propulser Leslie et Sebastian un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'on est dans la tête de quelqu'un, tout ce qu'on connaît de la réalité disparaît. Les lois régissant l'univers, n'existent plus, et tout est possible.

* * *

Joseph était parti en reconnaissance pendant qu'Amy se reposait. Il avait fait en sorte de suffisamment la cacher si un zombie venait à entrer par ici. La femme était très mal en point et elle risquait de mourir très bientôt. Rien n'était sûr, et son état était peut-être dû à l'environnement, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle était en train de mourir à petit feu.

Amy dormait, profondément. Il n'y avait que dans ces cas-là qu'elle ne souffrait ni de sa blessure, ni de sa fièvre récente.

« Ma pauvre Amy... Ton état ne fait que s'empirer. Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir de cette chambre. Ta fièvre est très inquiétante, et pourtant tu aller bien quand j'ai fait ta connaissance. Depuis ce mauvais coup, ton état empire... Comment se fait-il que tu ne guérisses pas ? »

Ruben était au coté d'Amy. Il caressait ses cheveux et ça semblait la soulager un temps soit peu. Il avait un regard si doux en la regardant. Pas comme de la pitié, mais un regard attendrissant, bienveillant envers cette femme en mauvais état.

« Ma tendre et chère... Pourquoi fais-tu en sorte de te laisser mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te laisser partir ainsi ? »

« … Papa... Maman... » Murmura Amy dans son sommeil.

« … J'aurais dû le savoir... Tes parents te manquent. Ta vie est encore longue, tes parents ne voudraient pas te revoir si tôt. Des personnes tiennent à toi, tu ne peux pas partir... »

« Qui est là ?! »

Ruben disparut à l'entente de la voix de Joseph. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Amy, mais ne vit personne. Elle était toujours en train de dormir profondément.

« Pauvre femme... On sortira vite d'ici, une fois qu'on aura trouvé tout le monde, on s'en ira sans problème. » Assura Joseph.

Bien qu'endormie, Amy avait tout entendu. Ses pensées étaient loin d'être positives en vu de la situation. Elle ralentissait Joseph, qui aurait pu retrouver ses camarades plus rapidement, elle inquiétait les deux inspecteurs, et Ruben semblait tellement avoir besoin d'elle. Alors, rester ici, avantagerais peut-être tout le monde.


	16. Transformation

Bonsoir les amis ! Ou bien bonjour au vu de l'heure ? Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai faillit vous oublier, honte à moi !

J'ai fini 'écrire l'intégralité de cette fiction, elle touche donc à son terme. Je corrige encore quelques fautes évidemment, et ai décidé d'entamer une nouvelle aventure. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Je vous laisse délecter ce chapitre, tant et si bien que vous l'apprécierait. (Sans négligence, le blabla habituel, _The evil within_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de la très chère Amy).

Sur ceux, une bonne lecture camarades !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : Transformation_**

Suite à un combat acharné contre l'un des monstres hideux qu'il avait croisé, Sebastian pu prendre un ascenseur le menant, d'après son ressentis, plus profondément encore.

La logique aurait voulu qui descende, et effet, l'ascenseur fit une courte chute dangereuse. Les portes s'ouvrirent de quelques centimètres, et l'inspecteur ou apercevoir un semblant de ville.

L'ascenseur chuta une nouvelle fois sur une courte distance, directement dans de l'eau. Sebastian en sortit rapidement, et se retrouva dans une étendue d'eau, au beau milieu d'une ville en ruine.

C'était, quelques parts, un soulagement de se retrouver à la surface. Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée. Sebastian aperçu au loin l'hôpital Beacon encore intact, mais pour l'atteindre, il allait sûrement devoir faire face à de nouveaux dangers.

La terre bougeait, le privant des chemins, lui en ouvrant d'autres, le forçant à passer par des chemins les plus incongru en dangereux de par la fragilité des structures.

Sebastian se devait d'être extrêmement prudent s'il ne voulait pas finir sous des débris. Mais les structures bougeant de leur plein grès n'étaient pas le seul danger. Les zombies étaient toujours présents, et il devait maintenant faire face à des zombies kamikazes.

Cette ville lui donnait toutefois des avantages supplémentaires, en terme d'espaces, et de solution en cas de surnombre de zombies à tuer.

Un détail lui tapa à l'œil. Tant bien que dans les bâtiments, il faisait face à des monstres, plus hideux les uns que les autres, tant bien qu'actuellement, tous les zombies qu'il pouvait croiser semblait être des personnes lambda, de métier différent, et qui pouvait ainsi être plus ou moins facile à tuer.

Les munitions, les pièces d'armes, les soins, et même cet étrange gel vert, étaient loin d'être une source rare ici. Un point étrange, car un homme désarmé ne peut presque rien faire pour se défendre. Mais Ruvik avait tout prévue, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, rien d'autre. Il avait un plan, qui semblait parfaitement se dérouler, et pour cela, il avait besoin que l'inspecteur reste en vie.

L'inspecteur réussis à continuer sa route, malheureusement dans les eaux, qui ne semblait pas dépourvu de vie, à son grand malheur. Une bête rodait dans ces eaux poisseuses, une grande bête du peu qu'il avait pu voir, un gros poisson zombie, sûrement fait avec les cadavres de plusieurs animaux ou personnes.

En faisant preuve de tactique, il réussit à traverser cette étendu d'eau, et retrouver la terre ferme.

« Je ne retournerais pas dans l'eau de si tôt... » Se fit-il remarquer.

Joseph et Amy avaient repris leur route. Amy avait réussi à dormir assez longtemps pour reprendre un peu de force, mais elle avait toujours besoin d'aide pour se déplacer. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait pu entendre durant son sommeil. Elle était vraiment une femme pathétique.

« Si je m'en sors vivante, je continuerai de parcourir ces lieux horribles... » Avoua t'elle.

« Bien sûr que tu vas t'en sortir... Attends, même après ce que tu es en train de subir, tu veux aller dans d'autres lieux aussi dangereux ?! » S'offusqua Joseph.

« Oui, évidemment. Mes parents ont toujours fait ça, et je n'ai aucune raison d'arrêter. » Fit simplement Amy.

« Mais c'est insensé ! Tu frôles la mort ici, mais tu veux quand même continuer à risquer ta vie ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu ne te poses pas ? Trouve toi quelqu'un et fais ta vie avec. » Proposa Joseph.

« … De toute façon, je vais mourir ici... Peu importe ce que je prévoie pour l'avenir. »

« Décidément, rien ne te fera résonner. » Grogna Joseph. « Arrêtons-nous là, ça semble un endroit sûr pour le moment. »

Joseph avait été excédé par cette conversation. Amy restait sur ses positions, elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses soi-disant parole d'avenir n'était même pas sincère. Elle croyait dur comme fer à sa mort proche.

Joseph l'avait posé contre un mur contre lequel elle resta assise à observer le ciel gris.

« Je vais voir l'état du chemin, ne bouge pas de là. » Ordonna t-il.

« Dans mon état ça ne risque pas. Soyez prudent. » Répondit Amy avec un léger sourire.

Amy regarda Joseph s'éloigner. Elle pensait que lui, il aurait compris sa façon de penser. Risquer sa vie était toujours mieux que de se laisser mourir. Pourtant, Joseph ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle, et l'avait sermonné.

Amy ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle avait 28 ans maintenant, ses parents ont été assassiné sous ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans. Certes, elle avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie sur ces douze années-là, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec eux, leur montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Mais il avait fallu que la vie les enlève à elle si rapidement.

« Pourquoi personne ne comprend ? C'est mieux d'être en danger que de se laisser mourir non ? Quel mal y a t-il là dedans ? Et puis c'est ma vie, j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux. J'en ai marre de suivre les ordres, de rester dans les règles, de jouer la gentille fille obéissante ! » S'énerva Amy. « Je vais mourir ici de toute façon, ma blessure est beaucoup trop importante... »

Amy était résolue à mourir. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui restait que ça, la mort. En raison de son état, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pas aider, elle n'arrivait même pas à rester éveillait pendant plus de deux heures. Elle était un boulet, elle le savait même si Joseph se bornait à dire l'inverse.

« Joseph t'a encore abandonné à ce que je vois. »

Amy ne pensait pas entendre quelqu'un dans ces ruines, et fut surprise. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne vit que Ruben. Il avait un léger sourire et s'approcha d'Amy pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ah... Ce n'est que vous... » Soupira Amy.

« Tu n'as pas l'air contente. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Je suis un boulet, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, on ne me laisses pas le droit de mourir, et la seule personne à qui je peux parler est un psychopathe à cause duquel on est tous bloqué ici ! Alors comment ça ne pourrais pas aller ?! » Râla Amy.

« … Tu es différente, de ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer. » Avoua Ruben. « Même ma sœur ne me parlait pas comme ça. Tu visites des lieux dangereux, tu ne te laisses pas abattre, et tu dis ce que tu penses, même contre moi. »

« Je suis capable de le faire parce que je ressemble à votre sœur, sinon je serais déjà morte, et vous le savez. » Répondit Amy.

« … C'est vrai, tu as sûrement raison... »

« Je suis une personne dangereuse. Je me mets en danger, les gens qui viennent me chercher meurent, je ralentis ceux qui veulent me protéger... Je suis aux portes de la mort. Une personne à l'hôpital qui n'a plus aucun d'espoir, on le débranche. Joseph devrait me laisser là, et aller chercher ses compagnons, il aura plus de chance de survie. »

« Tu dis ça, mais il me semble que tu ne voulais pas mourir ici au départ. » Affirma Ruben.

« Je suis plus trop sûre de ce que je veux, et de ce que je ne veux pas. Au début, je voulais juste sortir d'ici, sauf que maintenant... Autant mourir. Je n'ai pas envie d'être plaint, je n'ai pas envie qu'on prenne toujours soin de moi. Même si ça m'a manqué depuis la mort de mes parents, je ne veux pas de pitié ! Je me suis contenue, pendant tout ce temps, je suis peureuse, j'ai du mal de me débrouiller seule dans ce genre de situation, j'ai toujours fermé ma gueule quand on me faisait des critiques, et quand je décide enfin quelques choses, il y a encore quelqu'un pour me les briser ! » S'énerva d'avantage Amy.

« Ma sœur est morte dans un incendie, à cause des villageois. Je n'ai jamais laissé personnes me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je me suis servi de ces villageois pour réaliser mes expériences... Je voulais recréer un univers parfait où ma sœur serait encore en vie, mais au final, ma haine à prit le dessus, et ce monde à été créer à partir de ma haine. » Expliqua Ruben.

« C'est cruel... Ce qui vous est arrivé, et ce que vous avez fait... »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas les plaindre, après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Ils savaient que ma sœur et moi étions dans cette grange. Mon père m'a enfermé dans le sous-sol à cause de mes brûlures ! »

« Alors vous torturez des gens qui n'ont rien fait ?! Vous nous enfermez ici et vous vous servez de nous pour votre propre plaisir ?! Soyez réaliste un peu, Laura ne reviendra pas, quoi que vous fassiez ! Ce que vous avez fait de son image, ce n'est qu'une chimère ! »

Amy se leva et s'en alla. Cette discussion était de trop. Ruben était resté sur place, subjugué par les paroles d'Amy. Elle l'avait surpris à s'énerver de la sorte et à parler de Laura.

La mort de Laura était un sujet très sensible pour Ruben. Il n'acceptait pas le fait de ne plus pouvoir revoir sa sœur, c'était inconcevable, surtout à cause de ces moins-que-rien de villageois qui avaient gâché sa vie entière.

Amy était affublée par sa colère, elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensible, observant le sol à ses pieds, avançant un pas après l'autre, évitant de tomber sur quelques gravats, jusqu'à être interpellé par une voix qui lui était familière.

« Amy ? Mais comment... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne souffres pas ? » Fit Joseph dans l'incompréhension.

« Souffrir ? Pourquoi je souffrirais ? Je suis juste sur les nerfs-là ! » Grogna t-elle.

« Non, mais ta blessure, elle ne te fait pas mal ? » Interrogea de plus bel Joseph.

« Ma blessure ?... Laquelle ?... Attendez... »

Amy venait de réagir. Elle avait complètement oublié cette blessure qui n'était pourtant pas oubliable. Mais la douleur avait disparu, elle ne sentait plus rien. Dans l'inquiétude et la précipitation, elle retira son haut et les bandages entourant sa blessure.

« Elle n'est plus là. »

« Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible, comment à t-elle pu disparaître comme ça ? » Fit Joseph stupéfait.

« J'en sais rien ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, comment voulez-vous que je vous explique quelques choses que j'ignore ?! » S'énerva Amy.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, calme toi. On va continuer d'avancer, maintenant que tu n'es plus blessé par je ne sais quel miracle. » Ordonna Joseph.

Amy n'avait rien dit à Joseph sur sa discussion avec Ruben. Mais la disparition de son énorme blessure était déjà assez stupéfiante pour ne pas rajouter la rencontre avec Ruben. Amy marchait quelques as derrière Joseph. Elle ne disait pas un mot et observait les alentours. Joseph, quant à lui, avait préféré la laisser un peu seul en raison de son énervement précédent. Il veillait au chemin qu'ils empruntaient tous les deux. Aucun zombie n'était à prévoir au plus grand soulagement de Joseph.

Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'ils marchaient sans n'avoir croisé le moindre zombie, ni autres créatures dangereuses.

« Décidément, j'ignore si nous sortons un jour de ces ruines. Elles s'étendent très loin. Je sais pas jusqu'où nous allons aller. » Avoua Joseph.

« Joseph, je me sens bizarre. Il faut que je frappe quelques choses. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Comment ça ? »

« J'ai, je ressens le besoin de frapper. Non, pas de frapper, pire que ça... Joseph, j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un. »

Joseph croisa le regard d'Amy. Il avait changé, il avait une rage dans son regard, une envie de meurtre sans pareil. Au vu du regard d'Amy, Joseph savait bien que si un zombie ne venait pas se présenter d'ici peu de temps, alors ce serait lui la personne qu'elle voudrait tuer.


	17. Enfin réunis

Salut à vous ! Un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre, je ne serais pas dispo pendant deux semaines, et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans chapitre pendant encore deux semaines !

Comme d'habitude, le bla bla habituel, seul Amy m'appartient!

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Enfin réunis.**_

Kidman avait été poursuivi par des zombies, et c'était retrouvée dans une mauvaise posture. Heureusement pour elle, Sebastian, qui se trouvait dans la zone, lui était venu en aide.

Elle fut tellement soulagée de le voir et de ne pas s'être fait avoir par ces horribles zombies.

Elle avait parcouru un long chemin de son côté, différent de celui de Sebastian, tout aussi étrange, mais différent.

Ils venaient de se débarrasser d'une belle horde de zombie, mais après ça, Sebastian agissait bizarrement. Il semblait muter.

« Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Courez. » Ordonna t-il encore conscient.

Kidman essaya de s'enfuir par la porte derrière elle, mais elle était verrouiller. Sa seule solution risquait d'être radical. Elle sortie son arme, effrayée à l'idée de s'en servir contre son supérieur. Des mots lui revinrent en tête, ceux qu'elle avait pu entendre dans les visions qui lui fut octroyé, prononcé par Sebastian : « Elle est ma responsabilité. »

Juste derrière la transformation de Sebastian se trouvait Ruvik. Voyant Sebastian lui sauter presque dessus, elle tira, et son corps s'abattit sur elle. Il ne bougeait plus et semblait redevenir normal.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir mêlé à tout ça. Je vous ai déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. »

Kidman réussit à sortir, et enferma Sebastian dans la pièce.

« Il pourrait se servir de vous pour m'arrêter. »

Suite à ses mots elle s'en alla. Elle aperçut Leslie plus loin et décida de le suivre, l'arme à la main, comme prête à l'abattre.

Sebastian s'était vu se transformer et sauter sur Kidman. Il perdit connaissance après l'entente d'un coup de feu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, il l'avait aidé, et ils avaient parcouru un petit bout de chemin avant d'arriver ici.

Il se réveilla, et lorsqu'il se leva, il vit Kidman de l'autre coté de la porte par laquelle ils étaient tout deux entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous m'avez tiré dessus ? » Interrogea Sebastian.

« Vous commenciez à vous transformer en monstre. Vous m'avez attaquée. Désolée, mais vous êtes infecté... Il pourrait se servir de vous pour m'arrêter. » S'excusa Kidman.

« Attendez ! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Kidman s'en alla, sans rajouter le moindre mot. Il l'observa s'éloigner sans se retourner. Il essaya de trouver une solution pour sortir de là, jusqu'à entendre la voix de Leslie.

« Ouvre la porte... Ouvre la porte... Ouvre la porte... »

« Leslie ? Leslie, c'est toi ? »

Sebastian se dirigea vers la seconde porte de la pièce. Quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir. Elle finit par s'ouvrir doucement, et Sebastian pu apercevoir Leslie.

« Leslie ! C'est bien. Encore un petit peu... »

Sebastian essaya de pousser la porte afin de l'ouvrir d'avantage et pouvoir passer pour rejoindre le jeune garçon. Mais l'inquiétude de Leslie, ainsi que son côté agiter, fit interroger Sebastian.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ruvik ?

Inquiet pour Leslie, Sebastian essaya plus fortement d'ouvrir cette porte alors que le pauvre garçon appelait à l'aide de l'autre côté. Il finit par s'enfuir subitement, laissant Sebastian bloqué.

En l'enfonçant à plusieurs reprise, l'inspecteur réussis à passer, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Leslie. Il tenta de l'appeler mais, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

L'inspecteur en avait vraiment marre de tout ça. Voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans une salle remplie de gaz inflammable, ainsi que de mannequin ou de corps, où se promener un horrible monstre qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas tuer pour cette fois.

La discrétion serait ici sa seule chance de survie. Et bien qu'il ai réussi à passer la première partie de la salle en évitant le monstre, il n'était pas si sûr pour ce qui concernait la seconde partie.

Sa porte de sortie était juste en face de lui. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Il devait se procurer une clé s'il voulait espérait sortie de cet endroit.

Il devait, pour cette partie, éviter de simple zombies, mais en plus grand nombre. Il en avait déjà tué deux, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour en débusquer deux autres. L'un d'entre eux possédait la clé, et il comptait bien la récupérer.

Maintenant qu'il avait cette clé, il pouvait partir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il était à l'air libre, et observa l'extérieur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait son camarade de l'autre côté d'un énorme ravin. Joseph n'avait fait que passer en courant, mais Sebastian l'avait bien vu, et il allait pouvoir essayer de le rejoindre.

Amy venait d'avouer à Joseph qu'elle désirait tuer quelqu'un. Elle se retenait tant bien que mal, un regard triste, mais un sourire tellement démoniaque. Joseph avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la femme et essayait de l'aider à se contrôler.

« Joseph... Allez-vous-en... Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal... »

« Amy, tiens le coup, tu y arrivais jusque-là, n'abandonne pas. » Tenta t-il.

« Joseph ! Partez ! »

Il se releva lorsqu'il aperçut l'énorme hache qui était apparue dans les mains d'Amy. Son regard était pourtant si triste, mais elle était arrivée à bout. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Joseph se refusait de la tuer, alors il opta pour la fuite. C'était, au final, sa seule solution.

Il s'éloigna, et la dernière chose qu'il pus voir et entendre, fut le cri de douleur d'Amy et sa transformation en une personne violente prête à tout massacrer sur son passage.

Il fut d'avantage surpris lorsqu'elle prit une direction opposé à celle de Joseph, ce qui lui permit de partir.

Il courut toujours tout droit. Il n'avait pas vraiment de chemin à suivre.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un bus.

Sebastian arriva quelque temps après lui. Il était soulagé de voir que son collègue allait bien. Il ne semblait pas blesser à première vu.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Comment t'es arrivé là ? » Interrogea Sebastian.

« C'était pas facile. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pas fait... D'autres crises. »

« Eh ben t'as bien de la chance... »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux inspecteurs. Un malaise, très désagréable et pas forcément nécessaire au vu de la situation.

« Hé, je crois que je nous ai dégoté un moyen de transport. » Affirma Joseph.

Un bus, aux allures neuves, et semblant fonctionnel. Ce qui était rare ici. C'était une excellente nouvelle pour parcourir cette ville. Certaines routes étaient encore praticables, et pour fuir des hordes de zombies, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique. Ils entrèrent tous les deux par l'arrière. L'espace n'était pas ce qu'il manqué, et tout comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur paraissait tout aussi neuf.

« Tu crois qu'il marche ? » Hésita Sebastian.

« On va voir ça tout de suite. »

« Merde ! »

Kidman venait tout juste d'entrer dans le bus et le fit démarrer en rien de temps. Joseph et Sebastian furent surpris de la voir débarquer comme ça.

Les deux hommes étaient bousculés dans ce bus fonçant à toute allure et conduit par Kidman. Elle était poursuivie par une sorte d'énorme araignée génétiquement modifié.

Le toit du bus fut arraché, et Joseph et Sebastian se chargèrent de débusquer le monstre du bus pour permettre à Kidman d'accélérer.

En suivant les indications de Joseph, le monstre finit par s'écraser contre une belle bâtisse et Kidman arrêta le bus.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'on soit tranquilles longtemps. » Soupira t-elle.

Pendant un moment, les trois agents de la police crurent être tranquilles, jusqu'à ce qu'une caisse arrive sur le bus, et que des zombies se présentent en hauteur. Ces monstres n'arrivaient pas en grand nombre, ils purent donc s'en occuper aisément. Mais le fait qu'ils arrivaient à manipuler des armes.

La mort des zombies était très bénéfique, et celui qu'ils avaient tué en dernier permis de libérer le passage et ainsi, ils purent continuer leur avancé.

Mais rien n'est jamais vraiment fini dans cet enfer, et l'araignée mutante fut vite de retour. Elle retenait le bus, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer.

Ce fut un tunnel qui leur sauva la vie à tout les trois.

Pour une fois, ils étaient un peu tranquilles, et purent discuter ensemble de la situation.

« Où est-ce qu'on va, Joseph ? »

« J'ai une idée... On n'arrête pas d'être baladés de gauche à droite. Comme des pions sur un plateau. Donc c'est quasiment impossible de déterminer où on se trouve exactement. Mais cette lumière, celle de l'hôpital psychiatrique. On la voit toujours au loin. Cette machine à laquelle j'étais branché, je l'ai vue à des endroits différents. » Expliqua Joseph en montrant son carnet.

« Ouais, moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours la même, mais c'est difficile d'en être sûr. »

« J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je vois une de ces machines, je me rapproche de plus en plus du phare. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles. »

« Donc tu crois qu'on devrait aller droit au but en fonçant directement à l'hôpital. » Résuma Sebastian.

« Exactement. »

« Bien vu, inspecteur. »

« La route de droite avait l'air plus direct pour rejoindre l'hôpital. » Indiqua Joseph à Kidman.

Il se leva, pour observer la route, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir la flèche que se prit Joseph à cet instant. Sebastian ordonna à Kidman de les faire sortir de cette situation. Elle aperçue une ambulance plus loin et en indiqua la position à son supérieur.

« J'y vais. »

« Non, je m'en occupe. Ne les laissez pas monter dans le bus. » Ordonna Sebastian.

Sebastian allait une nouvelle fois devoir faire preuve de discrétion pour ne pas attirer les zombies vers le bus. Du moins, il devait essayer pour éviter à Kidman d'être débordé. Joseph étant blessé, elle était toute seule.

Sebastian réussis, malgré quelques difficultés, à rejoindre l'ambulance en tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route. Il pus récupérer tout le nécessaire pour soigner Joseph : bandages, poches de sang, kit de soin. Mais aussi des munitions qui lui seraient bien utile.

Le retour jusqu'au bus aurait dû être tranquille étant donné que Sebastian s'était débarrassé de tout les zombies de la zone. C'était sans compter que les zombies puissent conduire et tirer à la mitrailleuse.

L'inspecteur ne savait pas définir leurs nombres. Ils étaient deux au minimum, l'un conduisant le véhicule militaire, l'autre tirant à la mitrailleuse.

Il était le plus dangereux, et l'inspecteur devait s'en débarrasser rapidement s'il voulait augmenter ses chances de rejoindre le bus intact.

L'utilisation du sniper était ici la solution la plus adéquate. Il prit le temps de viser en étant à l'abri des tirs ennemis, et tira. La balle frappa entre les deux yeux de ce zombie, et lui fit exploser la tête.

Maintenant, il devait se charger des autres zombies qui arrivaient en grand nombre. Et quoi de mieux que la mitrailleuse, pour se débarrasser des hordes de zombies.

Sebastian s'en donna à cœur joie pour s'occuper des zombies près du bus, et ainsi protéger Kidman et Joseph.

Mais les zombies venaient de plus en plus en masse, et ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Ils devaient vite partir. L'inspecteur grimpa rapidement dans le bus et alla s'occuper de Joseph.

S'il voulait soigner Joseph correctement, il allait qu'il aille dans un endroit plus sûr.

Des zombies prenaient d'assaut le bus. Kidman fonça dans le tas, écrasant un maximum de monstres sur le passage, ce qui était plutôt efficace.

Mais Ruvik se présenta sur leur route. Ses pouvoirs ici dépassé toute logique, ainsi, il fit l'éviter le bus et le fit se diriger droit dans un immeuble.

Joseph et Sebastian chutèrent du bus, mais Kidman était toujours à l'intérieur, sans possibilité de fuir. Le bus continuait son avancé, fonçant dans tout ce qui était sur le passage. Il s'arrêta in-extremis, avant de tomber dans le vide.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance quelques secondes, une mélodie leur était parvenus, d'une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient, chantonnant des paroles plutôt obscure.

« La mort est derrière toi. Ma lame sur ton cou. Le démon s'empare de toi. Il a pris le contrôle de tout... »


	18. Révélation et envie de meurtre

Bonjour à tous, et bon dimanche ! J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus, et je ne vous embête pas plus pour la lecture de celui-ci.

Comme d'habitude, "The evil within" ne m'appartient pas, à l'exception de mon OC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Révélation et envie de meurtre incontrôlable._**

Le bus encastré dans le mur tomba. Aucune chance de survie. Joseph s'empressa au bord criant le nom de Kidman. Il la chercha, espérant vraiment qu'elle s'en soit sortie.

« Vite, trouvons un moyen de descendre. Tenez bon, si vous êtes encore là dedans ! On arrive ! » Cria Sebastian.

Avec Joseph, ils cherchèrent un chemin qui pourrait leur permettre de descendre tout en sécurité. Ils durent passer par l'étage inférieur de la maison, pour finalement se retrouver de plus bel au bord du précipice.

« Ah... Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire autant de dégâts ? C'est une rame de métro qui sort du sol ? »

La destruction était de pire en pire à chaque fois qu'il avançait. Cet endroit semblait se détruire au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'hôpital.

« Ouais. Mais regarde comment elle est placée. Si on arrive à la rejoindre, on pourra l'utiliser pour traverser. » Assura Sebastian.

« Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Sebastian trouva un passage, en passant sur le haut d'un ascenseur qui était bloqué. Mais son poids le fit s'écrouler.

« Non, c'est trop loin. » Prévint Sebastian.

Joseph parcourut l'étage du regard afin de trouver une solution. Il semblait avoir trouvé quelques choses.

« Ah, attends, je crois qu'il y a un autre moyen de descendre. Je te rejoins plus bas. » Informa t-il.

Alors que Sebastian passa par les canalisations, Joseph fit le tour. Mais au grand damne de l'inspecteur, il allait probablement devoir de nouveau l'affronter.

Amy, cette version d'Amy, avait suivi la route du bus, traînant une grande hache derrière elle. Son visage exprimait deux émotions contradictoires. Ses larmes coulaient et en même temps, elle ornait un énorme sourire. Ses vêtements étaient teintés de sang, tout comme sa hache qui laissé une légère ligne rouge derrière elle.

Amy suivait les policiers, elle empruntait le même chemin qu'eux. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle pouvait parler et réfléchir, mais elle ne contrôlait pas ses envies de meurtre. C'était nouveau pour elle, ce genre d'envie. Elle avait toujours su se contenir, mais depuis qu'elle était ici, sa colère, sa haine remontait à l'a surface et la dévastée.

Elle avait fait un long chemin sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, et arriva à l'entrée d'un parc. Le seul lieu paisible qu'elle voyait depuis longtemps.

Elle vit Kidman et Leslie marché côte à côte.

« Leslie peut rentrer ? Rentrer à la maison avec le train ? »

« Non, Leslie, pas tout de suite. »

« Tu me protégeras ?

« Oui, c'est mon job. »

« Bien, bien, bien... » Se rassura Leslie. « Quand je rentrerai... Ils seront surpris... »

L'espace se figea après ces mots que venait de prononcer Leslie. Kidman observa tout autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'agent sorti son arme et la pointa sur Leslie, un regard désolé.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Désolée... »

« Non ! » Intervint Sebastian.

Il pointa également son arme, mais sur Kidman afin de l'empêcher de tirer.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va devenir. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai vu. » Confirma Sebastian.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vraiment Ruvik. » Rajouta Kidman.

Pendant la conversation, Joseph arriva à son tour, arme à la main. La situation était pour lui étrange. Sebastian l'aperçu, et Joseph compris ce qu'il se passait. Il avait confiance en son camarade.

« Ben dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? »

« C'est Leslie qu'il veut. »

« Quoi, il doit finir son petit projet ? » Ironisa Sebastian.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. J'ai une mission. Il ne doit pas s'emparer de lui. Leslie est le seul qui peut... »

Kidman tourna la tête vers Sebastian. Joseph en profita pour s'approcher du garçon, mais son cri le fit s'arrêter net. Il profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir et Kidman tenta de lui tirer dessus. Joseph s'interposa.

« Faites pas ça ! »

Mais elle tira, une nouvelle fois. Joseph s'effondra au sol. Sebastian se retrouvait bousculé a cause de sa douleur au crâne, et Kidman en profita pour poursuivre Leslie. L'espace autour de Sebastian se tordit et s'effondra, le faisant tomber dans les profondeurs.

Joseph était au sol dans ce parc. Seul Amy était encore présent. Elle avait eu une réaction rapide lorsque la situation avait commencé à mal tourné.

Elle se libéra de sa hache et courut vers le corps de Joseph.

« Joseph, s'il vous plaît, répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

« Amy... Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Tu es normal ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est bien moi, Joseph. Comment allez-vous ? » S'inquiéta Amy.

« Un peu secoué... Kidman m'a tiré dessus, comment se fait-il que... »

« La balle ne vous a pas touché. J'ai su intervenir à temps. »

Amy montra son avant-bras, et sa veste troué et brûlée par une balle d'arme à feu. Il fut stupéfait et en même temps, content d'être en vie.

« C'était dangereux ! »

« Je ne peux pas mourir, Joseph. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais cette transformation me protège, comme une sorte de champ de protection. » Avoua Amy.

« Je te dois la vie, je t'en remercie. » Fais finalement Joseph.

Amy l'aida à se relever afin de suivre la même direction que Kidman. Elle voulait tuer Leslie et il fallait l'arrêter.

« On doit aller vers l'hôpital, c'est notre seule solution. » Affirma Joseph.

« D'accord, ne traînons pas alors, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Avoua Amy.

Ils avançaient prudemment. Sebastian avait disparu sans un mot, et sans que personnes ne s'en rendent compte. Le monde se disloquait à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient de l'hôpital, comme si quelqu'un les en empêchaient.

« Tu n'as plus ce regard. Celui que tu avais avant de te « transformer ». » Fit Joseph.

« Ah... Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pleinement conscience de mes actes, mais je ne peux pas contrôler mes envies de meurtres. Dans ces moments-là, je ressens de la colère, de la haine envers tout et n'importe quoi... »

« Avant que ta blessure ne disparaisse, tu étais en colère. Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda Joseph.

« Je... J'ai parlé à Ruben... » Avoua t-elle.

« Ruben ? Tu veux dire, Ruvik ? » S'étonna Joseph.

« Non, Ruben, je parle à Ruben, et non à Ruvik. Ruben possède encore une once d'humanité, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ruvik. Ruvik veut simplement tuer tout ceux qui entre dans cet endroit. » Expliqua Amy.

« Mais, ça n'a aucun sens. Cela voudrait dire que cet endroit est manipulé par deux personnalités ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je dois vous avouer que j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe. Ruvik dirige tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous, comme si tout était connecté à son cerveau. »

« Tu as déjà vu une machine à laquelle tu étais connecté ? » Demanda Joseph en sortant son carnet.

« Une machine ? Non ça ne me dis rien. »

Joseph présenta à Amy son carnet dans lequel il notait toutes ses hypothèses, ainsi que tout ce qu'il pouvait découvrir sur cet endroit. Il montra un croquis de la machine en question, mais, Amy ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Que pensez-vous que ce fut ? » Interrogea t-elle.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous reliés via cette étrange machine, et que c'est grâce à cela que Ruvik peut nous contrôler. Je pense que c'est lui qui contrôle nos « crises ». »

« C'est cohérent avec ce qui se passe actuellement... Bien, nous sommes bientôt à l'hôpital. Nous en saurons beaucoup plus. »

Suite à quelques tueries de zombies leur bloquant l'accès à cet hôpital, Joseph et Amy finirent finalement par être face aux portes de Beacon. Ils le savaient, c'était la dernière ligne droite pour enfin quitter cet enfer.

Ils eurent beaucoup plus de facilité que Sebastian. L'inspecteur Castellanos avait subi une nouvelle fois l'enfer de cet espace. Il dû affronter d'innombrables monstres, passer par plusieurs canalisations. Il avait été contraint de traverser une station de métro, et à faire face à des doubles de Ruvik, beaucoup plus inoffensif, mais pas tout de même dangereux. Il avait découvert que la femme qu'il voyait souvent, cette infirmière qui lui donnait parfois des conseils, cette Tatiana, était en réalité l'une des infirmière de l'hôpital et qu'elle avait disparut elle aussi.

Il avait suivi le chemin que lui avait indiqué Ruvik, tout ça pour se retrouver face à un autre souvenir, à côté d'une bien étrange machine qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Le souvenir était entre Ruvik et le docteur Jimenez.

 _« Vous avez encore publié mes recherches sous votre nom. Vous pensiez pouvoir me le cacher ? »_

 _« C'est un service que je te rends. Tu n'as pas e références. C'est ta seule chance d'être publié dans un journal réputé. Personne n'est même au courant que tu existes. » Expliqua Jimenez_

 _« Oh, on me connaîtra. Vous savez très bien que je vous surpasse sur tous les points. Peu importe. J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Il ne manque que la procédure. »_

 _« Exact, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. »_

 _« « Nous ? » » Interrogea Ruvik. Des hommes se présentèrent derrière Jimenez._

 _« Vous n'oseriez pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas terminer sans moi ! »_

 _« Précisément... »_

Jimenez fit un pas en arrière, et les hommes s'en prirent à Ruvik. Suite à quoi le souvenir se dissipa. La machine se mit en route au même moment, menant Sebastian à une scène qu'il avait déjà vu. Ce grand cerveau encore accroché à la colonne vertébrale et entouré de barbelé.

« Tu veux peut-être que j'aie pitié de toi ? »

L'inspecteur Castellanos dégaina son arme et tira sans hésiter sur cet énorme cerveau. Il retourna dans la salle précédente, où les morts revinrent à la vie. Sebastian allait devoir s'en débarrasser une nouvelle fois. Il savait que la fin arrivé.

Mais quand il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ces zombies, la machine explosa, et Sebastian vit tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici défiler devant ses yeux.


	19. Dernière ligne droite

Vous allez pas me croire, mais j'ai presque failli vous oublier dis donc ahah. Voici donc le chapitre 18. Et oui, déjà, ou seulement, je sais pas, c'est quoi le cotât moyen de chapitre d'une fanfic ? J'imagine que ça dépend de l'inspiration.

Bla bla habituel, le jeu ne m'appartient pas, à l'exception de mon OC. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et on se retrouve ans deux semaines ! Et une bonne rentré à tous ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école!

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18 : Dernière ligne droite._**

Sebastian était dans un état de semi-conscience, et le premier visage auquel il fit face, fut celui de Kidman. Elle semblait sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, mais Sebastian un peu moins. Elle s'éloigna, et l'inspecteur fit de nouveau face à quelqu'un, à lui-même, qui lui tira une balle en pleine tête.

Le réveil fut brusque et inquiétant. Ce qu'il venait de voir était complètement irréaliste. Il s'était réveillé dans une cellule de l'hôpital, là où il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier. C'est ici qu'il voyait Tatiana, mais depuis qu'il c'était rendu compte de sa disparition, elle n'était plus. Il fit un tour avant de récupérer une nouvelle partie de son journal posé sur le comptoir. Tout le long de cette « aventure », il avait relu beaucoup d'éléments de sa vie.

Il entendit la voix de Leslie, et ces ondes de choc se propager. Le garçon était totalement perdu.

Après l'avoir appelé à plusieurs reprises, le garçon se leva doucement, et se retourna vers l'inspecteur, lui octroyant ces seuls mots

« Par ici... »

Sebastian n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il ignorait totalement où il allait encore se retrouver, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le bâtiment semblait beaucoup plus récent, et ressemblait à une base secrète ou un laboratoire secret. Il entrait dans différents secteurs médical, moins rassurant les uns que les autres. Leslie l'attendait à chaque étape. Le bâtiment se mit à trembler, annonçant un écroulement proche, et c'est ce qui arriva. Sebastian perdu de vue Leslie, et il se retrouva à l'extérieur. L'ensemble du bâtiment semblait s'être écroulé, mais en contre partie, Sebastian était face à Beacon.

Leslie était la aussi. Il servait de guide à Sebastian, il semblait exactement savoir où aller.

L'inspecteur entra dans l'hôpital. Tout était dans le même état que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés avec Joseph et Kidman. Des cadavres et du sang partout. Une boucherie.

Il parcourut l'hôpital et descendit au sous-sol. Il descendit encore plus bas. Il commençait à penser que ce bâtiment n'était pas simplement un hôpital. Quelque chose s'y trouvait caché.

Il avait écouté les paroles de Ruvik. Un enregistrement qu'il avait fait, parlant de sa douleur, de ses ressentis, de ce qu'il avait vécu. Son cerveau avait été retiré de son corps. Lorsque son cerveau lui fut retiré, il était encore en vie, il ressentait encore les choses.

Sebastian était loin de le plaindre. Il trouvait ça juste après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

L'inspecteur reconnaissait les endroits qu'il traversait. Il était déjà passé par là, à la différence qu'aucun monstre ne lui causé du tort pour le moment. Il suivait simplement Leslie.

Il traversa des couloirs étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il continua, encore, et encore, et encore, remontant tout après avoir suivit la voix de Leslie qui semblait être en danger.

Le terminus de l'ascenseur le mena dehors, au pied du phare dont avait parlé Joseph. Leslie attendait là. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour, juste Leslie qui attendait.

Leslie agissait étrangement, ce n'était plus vraiment lui, et Sebastian le comprit un peu plus tard.

Sebastian resta quelque temps devant la porte du phare, observant le bâtiment sur toute sa hauteur.

« Ouah... Alors voilà le fameux phare... »

Sebastian se retourna à l'entente de cette voix. Il fut surpris de voir Amy, il était persuadé qu'elle était morte.

« Amy ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et ta blessure ? Tu es vivante ?! »

« Et en pleine forme. Physiquement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je suis contente de vous revoir. Vous n'auriez pas vu Joseph ? On a été séparé dans l'hôpital. » Expliqua Amy.

« Joseph... ? Mais Kidman lui a tiré dessus. »

« Oui, mais elle ne l'a pas touché. C'est pas évident à expliqué, moi-même je n'ai pas compris comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à lui sauver la vie. Mon corps se répare de lui-même pourrais-je dire. » Ria t-elle nerveusement.

« Attends, attends. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ait pas vue intervenir ? Et puis il y a toujours ta blessure, comment tu fais ? Tu as été soignée correctement ? » S'interrogea Sebastian.

« Calmez-vous inspecteur Sebastian... Je vous expliquerez tout quand on sera sortie de là. Joseph m'avait dit de me rendre au phare avant qu'on se retrouve séparé. On s'est fait attaquer par plusieurs zombies. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va nous rejoindre. » S'efforça de croire Amy.

« … Bons, nous y allons ? »

« Oui, allons-y. »

Sebastian entra le premier, suivit rapidement d'Amy. C'était surprenant de voir un bâtiment aussi blanc ici. Ils fouillèrent l'endroit avant d'avancer d'avantage. Sebastian découvrit un élément qui pouvait être important. Une veste avec un symbole qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, et un mot : « Moebius ». Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, sûrement une organisation secrète ou quelque chose dans le genre peut-être.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la, il vit Amy un peu plus loin qui essayait de faire quelques choses en murmurant. Elle agissait vraiment étrangement depuis ces dernières minutes où il l'avait finalement revue.

« Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Comment ?... Euh... Rien, rien du tout, rien du tout... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Amy, qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? » Insista Sebastian.

« … Vous avez déjà subi des sortes de « crises », qui vous transforme contre votre volonté ?... Je subit ça, depuis quelque temps, mais je reste consciente de mes actes. J'ai d'horribles envies de meurtre, et je ne peux pas m'en défaire. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Soit plus clair. »

« Sachez que je ne suis pas du côté de Ruvik. C'est important que vous ayez cela en tête. Je lui ai souvent parlé, parce qu'il a pris le temps de me soigner, et depuis la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec lui, j'ai des envies de meurtres incontrôlable. Je maîtrise une hache, et suis consciente de ce que je fais. Si j'arrive à faire apparaître cette arme même lorsque je suis normal, cela pourrait nous être utile. » Affirma Amy.

« Des transformations... Alors toi aussi... Mais attends, tu sais discuter avec Ruvik ? Il ne t'attaque pas, ni rien ? »

« C'est beaucoup plus délicat que ça, mais je vous promets que je vous dirais tout une fois hors de cet enfer, et j'ai peut-être même une solution. Ne traînons pas ! »

Amy prit les devant et avança. Un long couloir se dressait devant eux, une onde de choc le traversa, et les portes s'agitèrent, comme si quelqu'un venait frapper dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Amy.

« T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Reste près de moi. » Ordonna Sebastian.

« Hé, non !... Hé je sais que vous êtes là !... Écoutez-moi, nom d'un chien ! » Fit une voix derrière les portes.

« C'est qui ce gars ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Je sais pas qui s'est, mais je lui ai déjà parlé. » Avoua Sebastian.

Il s'approcha des barreaux, Amy juste à côté de lui pour suivre la conversation. Elle ne voyait qu'une silhouette, tout comme Sebastian. Elle bougeait un peu partout, doucement. Il riait.

« Faites attention à son œil. » Prévint-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Évitez l'œil de Ruvik, si vous voulez vivre. Faites attention à son œil. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Vous verrez bien. »

La silhouette s'était allongée au sol, recroquevillé. Sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, Amy et Sebastian se retrouvèrent dans la cellule, face au corps d'un homme mort.

Sebastian s'en approcha prudemment, Amy juste derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla prés du corps pour l'observer.

« Le pauvre... Qu'il repose en paix. »

« Sebastian, c'est qui ce gars ? » Interrogea Amy.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il m'a déjà donné quelques indications sur Ruvik. Sur sa haine précisément. On ne le verra plus maintenant. » Répondit Sebastian. « Viens, je sens qu'on s'approche de Ruvik. »

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir et avancèrent. Une scène vint se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Trois policier tirant sur Ruvik. Tout se produisit tellement vite. Sebastian tira sur Ruvik, mais fut arrêté par ce dernier. Il l'empêchait d'agir, et commençait à l'étouffer.

Amy ne savait pas comment agir, elle semblait comme invisible aux yeux de Ruvik.

Sebastian prit la lampe à l'huile qu'il avait accrochée à sa ceinture et frappa Ruvik avec. Un coup violent qui brisa la lampe et répandit les flammes dans le couloir.

Ne supportant pas les flammes, Ruvik finit par lâcher Sebastian. Il essaya de se défaire des flammes, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son cri de douleur résonna, et avant qu'Amy ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Sebastian disparut sous ses yeux.

« Sebastian... ? …. Sebastian ?! Où êtes-vous ?! »

Quelques flammes brillaient encore dans ce couloir qui était devenu sombre. Même Ruvik n'était plus là. Elle était toute seule. Elle n'avait jamais connu un endroit aussi calme et effrayant que celui où elle était actuellement.

« Sebastian... »

Amy ne pouvait qu'avancer. Rester ici ne l'aidera pas. Elle ne trouverait personne en restant sur place. En raison de ce silence pesant, elle crue juste de penser qu'elle avait de forte chance d'avancer plutôt tranquillement.

Le fin mot de l'histoire se trouvait tout en haut, alors si elle arrivait là-bas, peut-être qu'elle retrouverait tout le monde.

Amy ressentait la même frayeur qu'à son arrivée dans cet enfer. Mais ce n'était pas la peur de voir Ruvik ou Ruben, elle ne savait plus comment l'appeler, mais plus la peur de ne retrouver aucun des inspecteurs qu'ils l'avaient si bien aidés et protégés.

« Si quelqu'un m'entend, s'il vous plaît, faites en sorte qu'ils aillent tous bien, je vous en supplie » Pria Amy.

« Personne ne pourra t'entendre. Les dieux n'existent pas. » Fit une voix dans sa tête.

« L'espoir existe encore, parce qu'au final, je suis encore en vie. À qui est-ce que je parle ? À Ruben ? Ou à Ruvik ? »

« Alors toi aussi, tu as décidé de me nommer ainsi ? » S'énerva la voix.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, jusqu'à ce que je te vois essayer de tuer mes amis... »

« T'es amis ? Ce sont des inconnus, qui me mettent des bâtons dans les roues ! »

Amy avançait toujours. Elle devait d'abord monter un escalier avant de faire face à un ascenseur. La dernière étape avant d'arriver tout en haut.

« Tu trouves que c'est une raison ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis moi aussi un obstacle, pourtant, tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, pourquoi ? »

« ... »

« Réponds ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Ruvik, celui qui m'intéresse, c'est Ruben ! Ce garçon qui n'a pas eu de chance, qui a perdu sa famille, et qui a été torturé par des scientifiques pour avoir son cerveau ! C'est à cet homme là que je veux parler ! » Hurla Amy.

Elle s'attendait à recevoir une réponse, elle espérait avoir une réponse, mais elle n'eus rien du tout. Ce fut un total silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive tout en haut.

Elle entra dans cette salle circulaire. La lumière du phare était présente, supportée par des sortes de nerfs. Sebastian était la, lui aussi, faisant le tour du sol transparent, et citant des noms.

Elle comprit la signification en observant à son tour. Leur corps était transposé dans des sortes de baignoires, relié à cette énorme machine.

Amy eu un temps d'arrêt en voyant son propre corps.

« Sebastian... »

« Au secours... Au secours... »

Sebastian et Amy se croisèrent du regard et se rejoignirent. Ils virent Leslie arriver par une autre porte, apeurée, et suivit de loin par Kidman. Sebastian sortit son arme et pointa Kidman.

Amy s'approcha de Leslie, et le protégea derrière elle.

« Sebastian, Amy, éloignez-vous de lui. » Ordonna t-elle. « Sebastian, écoutez-moi. Arrêtez. Vous avez les mêmes intérêts que nous. »

:« Ça va, j'ai bien compris. Vous n'êtes pas qu'une nouvelle recrue, et lui n'est pas qu'un garçon ordinaire. » Coupa Sebastian. « Vous avez tué Joseph et tiré sur moi. Donc, à ce stade, j'ai de très bonnes raisons de ne pas vous faire confiance. »

« Vous êtes un type bien. C'est pour ça que... Ça n'a plus d'importance. Si vous avez tout compris, comme vous semblez le croire, vous savez pourquoi je ne peux pas le laisser vivre. » Fit Kidman.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Intervint Amy. « Si vous faites ça, vous ne serez pas mieux que Ruvik ! »

Le phare, le mécanisme du phare se mit en route. Sebastian eu des douleurs au crâne et l'espace changea. Ils étaient tous les quatre faces au cerveau. Ruvik était la, au centre, et Leslie s'en approcha.

« Leslie ! Non ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ruvik posa ses mains sur la tête du garçon et ce dernier se liquéfia. Les choses empiraient, Sebastian et Kidman disparurent et Amy était de nouveau seule, presque seule. Ruvik était encore là, ornant un sourire des plus macabre.


	20. Retour à la réalité

Ohoh ! Bonsoir à vous tous ! La fin approche, nous y sommes presque et j'ai encore failli vous oublier ahah.

Voici donc le chapitre 19 de cette fiction! Petit rappel habituel, The Evil Within ne m'appartient pas à l'exception de mon OC;

Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture, et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le final !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 : Retour à la réalité.**_

« Que leur a-tu fait ?! Où sont-ils ?! » Hurla Amy.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne souffriront pas. » Sourit-il.

« Espèce de salaud ! Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal ! »

L'excès de colère permis à Amy de faire apparaître une hache, plus grande que lors de ça première transformation. Elle y mit toute la force qu'elle pu, et l'abattis sur Ruvik.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais ces larmes lui mirent le doute. Elle venait de frapper juste à côté.

Elle était incapable de le tuer, quelque chose en elle le lui interdisait.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis incapable de te tuer, Ruben ! »

« Amy... Ma Chère Amy. Si tu savais. J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance, mais maintenant, il te faut te réveiller, avant que ce monde soit détruit. »

« Non, je ne veux pas ! Je m'en fous si je reste enfermé ici, mais laisse mes amis partir, je t'en supplie, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire, tu as déjà ce que tu voulais non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'acharne sur eux ?! » Pleura Amy.

« S'il n'était venu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et tu n'aurais pas eu à risquer ta vie. Tu es mon accroche Amy, je ne veux pas que tu meures. » Déclara Ruben.

« Après tout ça, je suis incapable de vivre normalement, ce n'est pas possible. Ruben, laisse-les tous partir, je resterais avec toi, je ne partirais pas, mais laisse les partir, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Amy... J'ai attendu trop longtemps, et j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un de compatible. » Avoua Ruben

Amy ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait Ruben. Amy se leva et sécha ses larmes. Sa hache avait disparu.

« Je suis désolé Ruben, je ne peux pas te laisser les tuer. »

Amy s'en alla, avec un regard de volonté. Pour une fois, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Ruben tenta évidemment de l'en empêcher, mais elle n'hésita pas à sauter. Le monde autour du phare se détruisait à chaque seconde. La conscience de Ruben quittait le STEM et Amy ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ça.

Elle réfléchit, longuement, tout en étant au bord du précipice. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait trouver Sebastian, Kidman ou encore Joseph. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans eux, cela lui était impossible.

« Bon... Cette transformation qui est arrivée tardivement, j'espère que tu pourras m'être vraiment utile cette fois. »

Amy se décida et recula de quelques pas. Sa moindre chance, du moins la seule qu'elle avait en tête, était de sauter dans le vide. Elle prit une course d'élan et sauta.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle espérait vraiment, mais vraiment devenir un monstre et survivre à sa chute si elle s'était trompé.

Amy avait fermé les yeux effrayée par la chute. Qui ne le serait pas en faisant une chute aussi grande, presque infini ?

Amy réfléchissait pendant sa chute. Qu'est qui l'attendait en bas ? La mort ? La liberté ? Rien du tout ? Ou alors, une chute interminable, qu'elle subira toute sa vie ?

Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça, mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision sur le monde, encore loin sur celui-ci. Plus personnes ne pouvaient avoir le contrôle de ce monde.

 _« Amy. »_

« Maman ? »

Amy ouvrit les yeux, et chercha autour d'elle. Elle ne chutait plus. Elle était au milieu d'un jardin floral sublime, d'une magnifique et douce odeur. Elle voulut répondre à l'appel de la voix de sa mère, mais une autre voix, enfantine, répondit à sa place.

 _« Maman ! Je suis là ! Tu ne m'as même pas trouvé ! » Se réjouissait l'enfant._

 _« Tu es beaucoup trop forte, personnes n'arriveraient à te trouver. » Souris la mère._

« C'est... Un souvenir... Un de mes souvenirs. » Réalisa Amy.

 _« Vous êtes là mes deux amours ! Je suis content de vous revoir enfin ! » Fit une nouvelle voix._

 _« Papa ! T'es enfin rentré ! »_

Amy se souvenait de ce souvenir. Son père avait dû partir explorer des ruines dans le grand nord. Un lieu macabre où avait eu lieu des sacrifices sauvages. Il était parti pendant plus de trois mois, alors lorsqu'il était enfin rentré à la maison, ils avaient passé tout les trois une semaine dans un parc d'attractions. C'était un souvenir tellement magique et tellement douloureux à la fois.

Amy souffrait toujours en se rappelant ces beaux moments avec sa famille. Deux semaines après ce souvenir, ses parents sont morts.

« A... y... Ne... este...a...là... ! … Veille... oi... ! »

La femme se retourna à l'entente de cette voix. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, ni d'où elle venait. Elle chercha sa provenance quelque temps derrière elle, mais abandonna vite, et reporta son attention sur son souvenir.

« Plus rien... ?

 _« Quel horrible drame... Ces pauvres enfants n'étaient responsables de rien. Cette pauvre Laura, et ce pauvre Ruben. »_

À l'entente de ces deux prénoms, Amy se retourna une nouvelle fois. Un autre paysage se dessina sous ces yeux. Elle se vit toute petite avec ses grands-parents du côté de son père. Un grand champ de tournesols, et une grange totalement détruite.

 _« Mamie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on est là ? » Demanda l'enfant._

 _« De gentils enfants sont morts ici à cause de la haine de villageois idiots. Ces enfants étaient très sympathiques, mais la haine humaine est impitoyable. »_

 _« J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir jouer avec eux... » Répliqua la petite._

Amy avait complètement oublié ce souvenir. Pourtant, elle l'avait bien vécu, elle avait vu les deux pierres tombales.

Ce souvenir s'évapora, pour retomber dans le noir le plus complet. Amy se tourna en rond, encore et encore.

« Amy ! D... out ! U... ois...pa...r ! Par pi...é... Qui...ete...e...oit ! »

Elle entendit de nouveau cette voix, mais n'arrivait pas à définir sa provenance. Même la voix en elle-même, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Une nouvelle scène se dessina sous ses yeux. Elle avait une vue extérieur à ce qu'il se passait, et ce souvenir, elle s'en souvenait comme s'il venait de se produire.

La petite fille qu'elle était courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour échapper à ce meurtrier, mais il était trop rapide. Les seuls moments où elle pouvait gagner du temps, c'était en passant par des chemins étroit et en tournant dans les virages.

Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé ce jour-là. Elle ne se souvenait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais elle avait été sauvé par quelqu'un qui était caché dans la pénombre et qui cachait son visage.

Cette fois ci, elle pus le voir, le visage de cette personne. Des bandages le recouvraient, et il était plus grand qu'Amy enfant d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Inconsciemment, elle le savait, elle connaissait l'identité de cette personne, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire le lien.

« Tu as compris maintenant. » Fit une douce voix derrière Amy.

Derrière elle se trouvait Laura dans un champ de tournesols. Elle souriait, et semblait apaisée.

« Oui, cette fois, j'ai compris... »

« Alors il est l'heure. Tu dois partir maintenant. C'est à toi que revient le devoir de mettre fin à tout ceci, Amy. »

« Oui... »

« Amy ! Réveille toi ! Tu dois partir d'ici, et vite ! Magne-toi ! »

Amy se réveilla sur un sol visqueux, fait de chair humaine. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Sebastian, prit au piège sur un cerveau géant, avec, face à lui, une créature hideuse, regorgeant de haine, avec Ruvik à l'intérieur.

Sebastian la fixait et lui criait dessus depuis un moment pour qu'elle se réveille et s'en aille.

Mais Amy avait un tout autre projet en tête. C'est elle qui devait se débarrasser de Ruvik, pour sauver tout le monde, pour le sauver lui.

Elle prit de l'élan, fit apparaître une hache dans ses mains, et sauta pour atteindre la cervelle géante. Elle cria toute son âme en sautant, arma son arme, et l'abattit violemment sur la monstruosité haineuse de Ruvik.

En découpant cette chose, tout ce qui se trouvait autour s'effondra, et une petite étincelle s'échappa de la créature.

Sebastian essaya de retenir Amy, mais elle avait déjà sauté pour récupérer cette petite étincelle.

« Maintenant, c'est à moi de te sauver... » Fut ses derniers mots.

Suite à la mort de cette chose, Sebastian reprit doucement ses esprits. Il vit Kidman prés de lui, tapotant sur une sorte de clavier, et donner des ordres. Mais quand il s'éveilla complètement, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Il sortit de cette baignoire dans laquelle il était, et se dirigea vers la sortie, constatant la triste réalité. Beacon était vraiment une boucherie.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie, un groupe d'intervention entra et fit le tour du bâtiment. Un collègue lui demanda pour les survivants, mais Sebastian n'avait pas de réponse à donner à cela.

« Laissez-moi juste... Prendre l'air... »

Il sortit, tout en ayant du mal de ce reconnecté à la réalité. Il ignorait le temps réel qu'il avait passé enfermer la dedans, mais pour lui, ça avait durée une éternité. Un enfer sans fin, dans lequel il se croyait piégé à jamais.

Il n'avait pas regardé si d'autres corps se trouvaient dans ces étranges baignoires, il ignorait qui avait pu survivre à part lui.

La seule personne qu'il aurait pu sauver, a sauté dans le vide pour attraper le vide. C'est ce qu'il avait vu. Amy avait sauté dans le vide pour attraper du vide.

Sebastian observait l'horizon pour « contempler » le monde réel dans lequel il vit Leslie, ce qu'il pensait être Leslie. Le garçon se retourna vers l'inspecteur, lui sourit, et reprit son chemin sans se faire arrêter. Il disparut aux yeux de Sebastian lorsqu'il cligna des yeux.

L'équipe d'intervention découvrit avec stupeur le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans l'hôpital psychiatrique, ainsi que l'étrange machine s'y trouvant. Ils retrouvèrent les corps du Docteur Marcelo Jimenez, ainsi que celui de l'agent Conley. Aucun autre corps ne fut trouvé dans cette machine.

Ils avaient arrêté une fille qui était sortie de l'hôpital en hurlant et en frappant dans tous les sens. Elle hurlait des choses impossible, et pour le bien de tous, elle fut conduite en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Amy était revenue à la réalité beaucoup plus vite que Sebastian, et elle avait vu un grand nombre d'éléments importants. Tout d'abord Kidman. Elle était déjà éveillée, entourée de plusieurs personnes, tous en costume, analysant chaque personne se trouvant dans les différentes baignoires. Ce fut Kidman qui se chargea d'elle. Amy voulait lui accrocher le bras, mais elle n'avait pas la force de bouger.

« Fais comme si de rien n'était, et tu pourras partir tranquille. » Lui murmura Kidman.

« Je l'avais sauvé... J'y étais presque... Pourquoi m'avoir fait sortir ? » Répondit Amy sur le même ton.

« Tu es importante, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Qu'en est-il d'elle ? » Demanda un homme en s'approchant.

Amy crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait du supérieur de Kidman. Amy ne voyait pas son visage, mais Kidman avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour « eux », et qu'elle ne bougerais pas avant un moment.

L'homme s'éloigna, et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Amy eue la force de bouger pour agripper Kidman.

« Joseph... Il est en vie... Vous devez l'aider. Ruben... Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.. »

Kidman fit lâcher Amy sans difficulté et lui fit signe de ne plus bouger. Elle avait, pour la première fois depuis qu'Amy l'avait rencontré, un regard compatissant. Plus loin, Amy vit le corps de Joseph se faire embarquer par ces hommes. Il dormait toujours, et ne semblait pas mort ou mal en point.

Amy avait réussi à reprendre la totalité de ses esprits après que tous soient déjà partis.

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait loupé en revenant dans la réalité. Elle était à deux doigts de le sauver, il ne lui restait que quelques centimètres avant de l'atteindre.

« J'y étais presque ! Pourquoi vous m'avez fait sortir ?! Pour une fois, que j'avais quelques choses de vraiment important à faire ! Je l'ai laissé partir par votre faute ! J'ai buté un nombre incalculable de monstres pour en arriver là, subi toutes les horreurs qu'il est possible de vivre ! Aucun de vous n'aura résisté ! »

Amy hurlait, encore et encore, même lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans la camionnette, entourée de militaires, et attaché suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Il était évident que toutes les personnes l'ayant rencontré, ou presque, ignoraient qu'elle était encore en vie. Sebastian l'avait vu sauter dans le vide, Joseph n'était peut-être pas en vie, et Kidman faisait partie d'un groupe secret.

Ce retour à la réalité, fut néfaste pour tout le monde. Il y avait un certain plaisir à remettre les pieds sur une véritable terre, érigé par les véritables lois de la nature, tel que la gravité.Mais après un tel cauchemar, comment savoir si ce qu'on vit est réel ? Comment faire la différence entre nos cauchemar et cette réalité ? Comment faire, si votre cauchemars était réel ? Que vous arrivez t-il si vous veniez à en parler à qui que ce soit ?

Amy l'a malheureusement découvert à ses dépens. Quand quelques choses paraît trop irréalistes, trop impossibles, les gens ont tendance à trouver une réponse absurde, ou décident simplement de ne pas écouter. Vous passez pour quelqu'un de fou, et vous vous retrouvez enfermé, forcez à prendre des médicaments qui ne vous serve à rien. Vous subissez un lavage de cerveau, on vous force à oublier ce que vous avez vécu, on vous force à croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Vous doutez finalement de ce que vous avez vécu. Vous savez pourtant que c'est vrai, mais vous doutez.

Tout le monde n'aime pas la vérité. Elle est souvent douloureuse et impossible, alors pour son propre bien, le mensonge est la seule solution, surtout lorsque personnes ne vous écoutent.


	21. Épilogue

Nous y voila enfin, l'épilogue de cette fiction, 21 chapitre avec l'introduction. Je vous avoue que ça va me faire un vide de ne plus penser a devoir poster un nouveau chapitre X)

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme d'habitude, the evil within ne m'appartient pas à l'exception de Amy.

Une bonne lecture pour ce court et dernier chapitre :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : Épilogue :_**

Six mois s'était écoulé depuis cet « incident ». L'unité spéciale qui fut en charge de l'affaire n'arriva pas à donner de suite. Le dossier fut clôturé pour manque de preuves tangible. Ils avaient pourtant deux témoignages importants qu'ils refusaient de croire.

L'inspecteur Sebastian Castellanos avait été forcé d'aller voir des psychologues. Ils firent tout pour qu'il pense que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas réel, et que la disparition de ses deux collègues avait transformé tout ça en horreur impossible.

Amy avait fait preuve de violence, ne supportant pas le fait qu'elle se fasse insulté de menteuse ou de folle. Elle fut enfermée dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, fut forcée de porter une camisole pour ne pas qu'elle vienne à blesser les aides-soignants.

De nombreux médecins venaient la voir, surtout des psychiatres, qui cherchaient d'où venait ses propos, de pourquoi elle confondait tant l'imaginaire et la réalité.

La plupart du temps, elle ne disait rien, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre à murmurer des mots et phrases incompréhensibles, pour finalement se taire dés que quelqu'un entré dans sa chambre.

Les médecins n'entraient jamais seuls dans la chambre d'Amy, ils étaient toujours accompagnés de surveillant par précaution. Bien que la camisole devrait suffire, ils n'étaient pas très rassurés.

Amy avait pris un regard froid, glacial même, qui mettait les médecins et aides-soignants mal à l'aise. Ils étaient effrayés parfois, juste en regardant Amy dans les yeux.

Au début de son séjour, ils avaient bien vu une évolution, mais qui la rendait plus néfaste, plus dangereuse, à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait parler de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle devenait de plus en plus effrayante, comme si elle essayait de contrôler visuellement ceux qui entraient dans sa chambre.

Mais, un jour, après quatre mois à être restée muette et à effrayer tout le monde, elle se mit à parler.

Au début, ce n'était que des mots sur ses ressentis, après vinrent des phrases plus complète, puis une véritable discussion entre elle et les psychiatres.

Les médecins décidèrent de la laisser sortir deux mois après qu'elle ai commencé à parler, avec un suivit régulier chez un psychiatre.

D'après les médecins, ils remarquèrent une nette amélioration chez Amy au bout d'un mois de sortie déjà. Ses visites chez le psychiatre se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes, et finalement, deux mois après être sortie de l'hôpital, elle se rendait à son dernier rendez-vous.

« Alors Amy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Commença la psychologue.

« Ça va. » »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier entretien. Il sera enregistré comme les précédents. Ce sera utile pour nous. » Annonça la femme. « Comment se passe ta reprise dans la vie quotidienne ? »

« Je m'occupe de ma maison, je vais à la bibliothèque, et j'ai réussi à trouver un nouvel éditeur pour mes publications d'œuvres sur les lieux à l'abandon. »

« C'est bien que tu arrives à te réinsérer socialement. As-tu fait la rencontre de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, à la bibliothèque, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon. On a à peu prés le même âge. Mais ça fais quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est peut-être partis. » Avoua Amy.

« Tu lui a parlé ? Vous-avez pu devenir ami ? » Continua de questionner la psychologue.

« Non... Je n'ai pas vraiment osé. On était juste face à face à la bibliothèque. »

« C'est dommage. J'espère que tu pourras le revoir. Revenons donc au sujet pour lequel nous nous voyons. Que pourrais-tu me dire sur l'hôpital psychiatrique Beacon Bay ? »

« Cet hôpital... J'y suis allé pour mon travail à la base. J'avais entendu parler des accidents qu'ils s'y étaient produit, et je pensais que je pourrais en faire quelques choses. Alors j'y suis allé. Mais tout ce que j'y ai vu m'ont tellement effrayé, sans compter la disparition des deux agents, que j'ai cherché une raison à ça, une raison tellement irréaliste. Alors j'ai inventé toute cette histoire de monstres et de machines, et de Ruvik pour ne pas m'avouer ce que j'avais vu... »

« C'est bien Amy. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis deux mois, c'est très bien. Fais-tu encore ces cauchemars ? »

« Non, j'ai arrêté, grâce aux médicaments que les médecins m'ont prescrit. Je dors beaucoup mieux, et je m'investis beaucoup plus dans ma vie quotidienne. Et ça, c'est grâce à vous. » Sourit Amy.

« Nous n'avons fait que notre travail Amy. C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail nécessaire. Tu as eu le courage de parler au médecin et de comprendre la vérité. Tu n'es pas resté perdu dans ton illusion. »

La psychologue continua de poser plusieurs questions à Amy, concernant quelques détails de sa vie, tel que sa nutrition et ses rencontres. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la fin de la séance, et la psychologue prenait soin de poser les bonnes questions pour savoir si Amy ne disait pas ce que voulez entendre la psychologue, au lieu de dire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire.

À fin de la séance arriva, Amy se leva, et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Elle resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de se tourner vers sa psychologue.

« Vous savez, je pense que ces cauchemars reprendront un jour, que personnes ne s'en rendra compte, et que quelques choses d'horrible va encore se produire. Mais tout ça, c'est dans ma tête pas vraie ? »

« Oui Amy, tout ça n'est pas réel. » Confirma la psychologue.

« Bien... Alors, j'espère ne plus vous revoir madame, merci pour votre aide. »

Amy quitta la bâtiment, aucune émotion visible sur son visage. Sa journée venait seulement de commencer, elle ne gagnait rien à rentrer chez elle, alors elle alla à la bibliothèque.

Elle observa la façade du grand bâtiment, les autres personnes la dévisageant.

« Excusez-moi ? » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Amy se retourna et observa la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Un homme blond aux yeux bleu, plutôt bien habillé. Il s'agissait de l'homme face auquel elle avait pris l'habitude de s'installer.

« On se connaît, il me semble, non ? Vous êtes la femme qui était face à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Désolé si je vous ai dérangé, ce n'était pas mon intention... »

« Ne vous excusez pas. À vrai dire, j'attendais avec impatience que vous veniez vous installer devant moi. » Avoua t-il timidement.

« Ah... Euh... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Pour être honnête avec vous, vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, mais peut-être me suis je trompée... ? » Osa Amy, un peu gênée.

« Ne le soyez pas, surtout, ne le soyez pas. C'est un réel plaisir et honneur, d'enfin pouvoir te revoir, Amy Vicrano... Ça fait déjà huit mois depuis... Ça. »

« Ruben... »

* * *

Et oui, une dernière petite note pour la fin de cette courte aventure. Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire cette première fiction :) J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir que moi en l'écrivant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et surtout si vous voulez retrouver Amy dans The Evil Within 2, pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être un nouveau petit défi d'écriture.

J'imagine que j'ai encore pas mal de travail dans l'écriture en générale, mais l'entrainement fini toujours par payer n'est ce pas ? Alors laissez moi vos avis ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et vous, êtes vous sûr de ne pas être enfermé dans une machine ?


End file.
